Sweet Animosity
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: Murder, Werewolves, Vampires, and a man that Bella can not stand to help her through it all. La Push will never be the same. Adult Language and Lemons, so Please.. 18
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well here we go again kiddies and due to popular demand and the fact that this story has been floating around my head for a while now, Here it is! Thank you to all my faithful followers for all your input in the last story Betrayal! You rock!**_

_**As per usual, My Beautiful Beta, Isabell is the very bestest.**_

_**Also because it was requested of me the last story I have made my story's chapters longer, but that does mean that I'll have to limit my updates to once a week, because let's face it.. I am awesome, but not good enough to pop out these long ass chapters every two days..lol Okay without further delay.... Sweet Animosity...**_

_**Love love,**_

_**Juliet**_

Sweet Animosity

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Oh god! what happened to you?" I gasped lightly as I touched the split on his lip and mark on his cheek. Even with the beautiful russet color of his skin it was getting darker by the minute. My touch caused him to pull away wincing.

"It's nothing Bella, relax," he sad as he stood up and walked into the small kitchen at his dads house."Just another run in with Sam's creepy cult."

"What?!" I exploded, this was the second time this week that Jake had come home with evidence of those psychos beating on him. I, for one, was pretty sick of this shit. "Can't you talk to the council about this or something?" I questioned, following him into the tiny kitchen.

"Bella, you know that the council completely stand beside the 'Protectors'," he said taking out the OJ container from the fridge and drinking straight from it. "Plus, it's not all of them, it's just Paul and Quil really."

I stomped my foot and crossed my arms in front of me. Yep I stomped my foot, but I'm small, and there aren't too many things I can do to get my point across. "Quil? Quil did this?" I seethed pointing at his injury's, pacing the span of the tiny kitchen. "Fucking Quil! You just wait until I see him again. I'm gunna kick his over grown man-boy ass!" I stopped my pacing only long enough to go back into the living room and search for my jacket. I was going to find that little cock-smuggler, I don't care if he is three feet taller then me.

"Bella, Don't!" Jake called after me. "They'll just beat me harder the next time" he pleaded with me, but I wasn't hearing it.

"Not if they are under the wheels of my truck!" I snapped, finally locating my jacket and heading for the door.

"BELLA!" It wasn't Jake whining after me, it was the booming voice of my Uncle Billy. He may be in a wheelchair, but he still had that don't-you-even-think-about-it Dad voice.

"Goddammit!" I shouted, going back to the living room and throwing my jacket back into the corner.

"Bella," he said rolling in next to me. I turned away, pouting at the wall. "This is a boy thing. Jake will eventually be able to fight back equally if not better. Until that happens, however, you cannot go out and fight his battles for him every time that he gets into a scrap."

"Look at his face!" I screamed at him. I was never this disrespectful to my Uncle and guardian, but fuck! I was protecting this family dammit! "You cannot let this go on!"

He sighed heavily and put his hand on my knee. "Bella, please put my mind at ease and promise me no more fighting. You're father, rest his soul, would be having a fit with me right now if he knew what a scrapper I've let you become."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. I knew he really would have. I also knew in someways he would also be proud. Dad had died right after I moved to Forks to live with him when I was 16. No one knows who did it. I came home one day from school and all his buddies from the station were in my living room, along with , to greet me. It was murder plain and simple, a slit of the throat, and the killer was never found. "Yeah dad would shit himself!"

Charlie Swan was the Chief of Police in the little town of Forks. That's where I have been going to school for all of a week before he was murdered. The courts sent me to all kinds of people to see if I'd go crazy shooting up the town or something before trying to ship me off to some obscure relative's house. My uncle Billy, Charlie's Half-Brother stepped in, he didn't have to fight hard since him and my step-dad's mom were the last remaining relative's I have. Mom and Phil died the year before in a tour bus accident while traveling with Phil's team. I stayed with a friend and in the 'system' until everything was cleared up and Charlie could come and take me back to Forks with him.

"Jacob Anthony Black!" Billy boomed, eyeballing Jake as he came into to the room. "Why are you teaching your cousin such bad language? don't you give me those innocent eyes! I know how you talk and my niece did not talk like this three years ago!"

"Pppffftt. She picked that shit up all by herself!" he scoffed, smacking his dad on the back lightly.

"Jacob, please for Bella's sake, try to avoid those guys. It's your senior year and I don't want you to be kicked out for fighting," Billy said in a serious tone. He whipped his chair around to face me again. "And you, girly, please for the love of your father's soul, please stop starting fights."

I nodded noncommittally. "Look, I'm not going to run anyone over, but I really need to go for a drive," I said standing up, grabbing my jacket again and heading for the door.

"Bella," Billy's voice shot me a warning.

I waved my hand dismissively. I was not stopping this time. "I will not be committing vehicular manslaughter today, Billy, no worries."

I walked out the door, ignoring Jake as he called for me. I could not handle those fucking whipped puppy eyes he gives me when he wants his way. No, not doing it! I jumped into the truck that Jake built for me. It wasn't the greatest, but it was an A-B truck, so I was not complaining.

I drove around for only about twenty minutes before deciding to head to the beach. I parked my truck and walked about three steps before seeing him. Paul, the one I hated the fucking most. Perfect! He was standing knee deep in the water, staring. Like he was in a trance or something. Soft rain was rolling down his muscular naked torso, soaking into his dark sweats as the angry gray ocean lapped at the cut-off ends. God, he was so much bigger in person then in my own happy fantasies of beating his ass. I looked around for a weapon, just in case his behemoth ass tried to come after me. I also figured it was a bit more intimidating to stand here holding a weapon, then just my little self with big rage. Better to have little self, with big rage and a big weapon.

I spotted a baseball bat sized piece of driftwood and picked it up, walking up behind Paul. You know it's a real shame that he was such a fucking asshole. I would've just sat here and ogled him if he was a decent person, but no. Instead I am working hard at suppressing the urge to silent before whacking him in the back of the head with this log.

"What's up, Dick?" I said low, but I knew he heard me. He probably already knew I was standing behind him. "Or is that how it goes?"

I heard a deep chuckle as he slowly turned to face me, his eyes were dark and menacing, but the fucker didn't scare me. No, he could take his little act and go fuck himself. "Isabella Swan, what do I owe this honor, half-breed?"

"Wow, Paul. Has someone been teaching you big words? That was a whole sentence!" I said with false enthusiasm. I straightened my features as I planted my feet firmly, expecting...wanting a fight. I promised not to start them, but I didn't say I wouldn't fight back... "So Paul, why is your little dick-tickling boyfriend taking swings at Jake again?"

He smiled at me! SMILED! "I heard he did more then take a few swings." He came to stand right in front of me, making me look up to glare at him. His voice dropped low and husky. "I heard he fucked him up."

I narrowed my eyes at him and look a small step back so that I had enough room to swing my drift-wood bat. He smiled, taking the move as a retreat. "Paul, if I had not just made a promise to my Uncle Billy not to start anymore fights, I would take your fucking head off with this," I said, lifting the piece of wood. "But I will not, NOT, keep that promise if he comes home again with even a hair out of place. You tell your little boyfriend the same thing!" I spat, turning around to head back to my truck. I was soaked, and though I didn't get to give the beating I so desired , yelling at him did make me feel a little better.

Just as I reached for the drivers side door I was shoved hard from behind and a solid mass pressed up hard behind me. "You know," I heard Paul's deep voice right by my ear, breathy and dangerous. "If you weren't a nasty half-breed, I would show you just how gay I really am."

I felt warm fingers on my cold skin, sliding below the waistline of the gray sweatpants that I stole from Jake that he had cut off at the knees to make shorts. They slide slowly over my bare ass. I let out a low growl, which didn't sound the least bit intimidating while his other hand was pressed my head against the glass. "Right, like that double-A you call a dick would prove anything other then a good laugh," I ground out, while trying to ignore the growing heat that suddenly flushed my body. I refused to blush because of that fuck-head.

There was a deep chuckling in my ear again as he slid his hand back out of my pants. "It's out of respect for Billy that I leave you intact!" He growled, his lips pressed against my ear, making me shiver with vibrations.

I felt the weight lift off of me and spun around to deck him hard, but he was already gone. Fucking creeper.

"Why did you have to even say anything?!" Jake screamed at me a week later. Quil and Paul had razzed him all week about having little half-breed Bella Swan stand up for him. I rolled my eyes at him, but took a cautious step back. He looked a little angrier then usual, even shaking a bit . "I don't need you fighting for me, Bella. I am a grown ass man!"

"You're a senior in high school, Jake. It's not like I went looking for him, he was at the beach when I got there!" I yelled right back. Thank god Billy wasn't home, or else I'd be in deep shit just for that, even though there had been no actual fighting. Plus, Jake didn't even know about Paul's little assault afterward. "God forbid I feel the need to look after my family!"

"Don't you give me that shit! You have been looking for a fight since Charlie..." he stopped mid-sentence, but it didn't stop the flood of pain from hitting me like a brick wall. Fuck, I was going to cry. I hate fucking crying...Jake's features softened as he took a small step toward me, but I jumped back glaring at him. "Look, Bells I'm sorry, I just feel helpless and maybe even a little stupid for not being able to stand up for myself. Here you are all of 90lbs, soaking wet and pulling out the sword and shield every time anyone comes near me."

"Jacob Black, I love you. You and Billy are all I have!" I said, turning my back so that he couldn't see the tears flowing down my face. " Losing Renee in the accident with Phil, and then Charlie....I am just a little over protective to keep everyone I love with me." I walked out the back door, hearing him sigh loudly, but he didn't call for me. He knew better. I hated to cry, and losing both of my parents within a few years apart I thought I had been done crying forever. I walked into the woods and just continued to walk, not really caring where I was going. What did it matter? Maybe I'll get lost and die. Yeah okay, dramatic, but I was allowed to be a chick once in a while.

"Aren't you afraid of the big bad wolf?" I heard a familiar husky voice behind me. Good..Paul, Now I can get all that aggression out and he was just the right person to take it out on.

"Big? Oh… are you pretending to have a big dick again? That's so cute." I said with a dry laugh.

"You know, I'd watch saying stuff like that out here, all alone, with no one here to save you," he said menacingly. His eyes were dark . There wasn't any of the tolerated amusement in them that had graced them the last time. For the first time, I was scared of Paul, which only made me even angrier.

"You know, it's a little sick that you get off on tormenting women!" I spat, turning around to head back to the house.

"Get back here!" he ordered in a booming voice.

"Fuck you Paul!" I shouted without turning around.

"Bella! I'm serious, it's about Jake!" he said again sounding a bit more urgent. I stopped, not because of what he was saying, but because in the three years I have lived in LaPush with Billy and Jake, Paul had never called me anything other then Half-Breed.

When I spun around to face him, I was startled by how close he was to me. I didn't even hear him walk up behind me. He's right, you're stupid, alone in the woods and no one can hear you! "What is it Paul? Jake is expecting me home soon." It was a lie, but I was now scared.

"Now, if this wasn't so important I would be calling you out on that lie," he said, smiling a little, as if he could read my mind. Creepy.

"Just spit it out please," I said, backing away a little.

He nodded and hid face grew serious. "Look, he's going through something that is hard for us guys and we are trying to help--"

"Help?!" I spat, forgetting my fear as I stepped forward. "That's what you call help?"

"Look I know that Quil and I play rough, but--" he started again, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"You have been beating the shit out of him for weeks!" I felt my hands shaking.

"We were just trying to piss him off!" he finally spat back, starting to pace in front of me.

"Well you pissed me off, is that good enough for you?" I snapped, grabbing a hold of one of his large arms. Holy Chocolate Cow, his arms are as big as my leg. I shook the thought and fixed my glare back on. "Why are you intentionally tormenting him?"

He glanced down at my hands that held his arm captive and then back up at me. "It's a tribe thing, Billy knows that we are not trying to hurt him, it's sorta like a right of passage thing."

I scoffed. "An right of passage into manhood for Quiluete Tribe is beating the shit out of their members?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and turned to face me fully, making me drop my grip from his arm and once again stepped back. He moved forward until my back hit a large tree and I could no longer move. He placed his hands on the tree, one on each side of my head, and then leaned in close, his voice rough and husky. "You wouldn't know the first thing about it half-breed. It just so happens there is more then just boogy men that go bump in the night." So much for using my name...

I hated my body for shivering, letting him know that he effected me, even in the littlest way. "Is it supposed to surprise me that you're a creeper at night too?" I said snidely, just trying to make him back up a bit before my traitorous body did anything else to rebel against me.

He leaned away from me and that menacing look was back. "Don't you wish? Hmm…You want me creeping around your room at night?"

"Not unless you want to lose the opportunity to have little assholes in the future," I ground out. Fuck the more scared I got, the more mean I got. This was not the way to deal with Paul. I tried to duck under his arm to walk away, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "LET... ME…. GO!" I said slowly, now in full panic mode.

"I seem to recall an earlier made offer that I suddenly feel like claiming," he whispered, leaning in close to my ear. I felt his warm tongue on my neck. "Beg for me, half-breed."

"Fuck you!" I said, intending it to sound angry, but it came out in a whimper. Now my voice was against me!

"That's the one," he groaned before pressing the length of his body against mine, licking the spot my neck met my collar bone. I went into fight mode, thrashing and bucking against him. I had to get away before I did something horrible, like let out the moan that I had been suppressing.

"PAUL!" I snapped bucking hard, trying to bring my knee up to catch him in the balls, but his heavy body was too much. "Please, don't!"

"LET HER GO!" I heard Jakes voice behind Paul, strong and lethal. I had never heard him sound this way before. Paul gave my neck one more lick, clear up to my ear before a smooth chuckle escaped him. "Show time!" he whispered, slowly getting off of me and turning to Jake.

When I finally saw my cousin, he was beyond furious. It was like nothing I had never seen before. His whole body was shaking, no that's not right. Vibrating. Yes, he was vibrating with the amount of tremors rolling off of his body. He stared at Paul, with murder in his eyes. "Jake! Calm down!"

"No!" Paul hissed, when I tried to walk over to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him, blocking me with his body. "Let it happen."

"What? What is happening?" Jake seethed, sweating and panting.

"What's happening to him?" I whispered, not even thinking as I held on to Paul's shoulders, digging my nails into his skin from my fear and peeking around him. "Paul can you help him, please!"

"Jake, step back!" Paul said forcing me back a little. I hated this man with a passion, but my fear for Jake was gripping my heart and threatening to rip it clean out of my chest. I held on to his hand, refusing to let go when he gently tried pry me off so that he could walk over to Jake. He turned to me, seeing the fear in my eyes, his features softened for a second. "He's going to be fine. This is what I was telling you would happen. Trust me." He gave my small hand, that was almost lost in his, another squeeze before letting go and walking toward Jake.

"I feel like I'm burning on the inside!" Jake ground out, his breaths coming out in gasps.

"Close your eyes and let it happen," I heard Paul's soft bass voice instruct.

Jake started screaming like someone had lit a match to him and my terror had reached it's limit. I dropped to my knee's and covered my eyes as I listened to a horrible ripping noise that was followed by another. I refused to open my eyes, afraid of what I might see.

_**A/N: Alright, Here it is, You're chance to tell me what you think! Press that very clickable button down there and let me know!**_

_**~Juliet  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello my Lovlies, You have made me so very happy with all of your kind reviews! I look forward to keep all of your interests! Alright so this is where I give never ending praise to my wonderful Beta Isabella and for all the love and support of you guys!_**

**_As always I own nothing, I do however still have Paul in my closet... what can I say, I just can't bare to part with him..._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_Juliet  
_**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I have no idea if I passed out from fear or if I fell asleep trying to get enough courage to uncover my eyes. I felt something hard but wet across my face , causing me to shiver as the cold air hit my now wet cheek. I was vaguely aware of someone picking me up and holding me bridle style. I wrapped my arms around their neck and snuggled close, soaking in their familiar scent.

Everything that had just transpired hit me all at once, making my eyes pop open and jerk as I laid in my carriers arms. I felt the embrace of their arms tighten around me, followed by a deep familiar chuckle. "Easy now, relax." It was Paul's deep voice, and he was trying to comfort me. Today had been to weird to fight the command. "Jake?"

"He's going to be fine. Sam and Jared are with him right now," Paul said as he looked down at me. I realized that we had stopped walking and he still had me cradled in his arms. A light mist of rain began misting us and making little rainbows in the setting sun. Fuck, I must have been out for awhile. I wiggled around until he got the hint that I wanted down and set me on my feet. He appeared little reluctant to set me down just yet, or maybe just reluctant to answer the questions that he knew were coming. "What happened?"

He sighed and turned his back to me, running a nervous hand through his hair, stopping at the back of his neck. "You remember our legends from the bonfires we hold almost every month? Well there is more true to them then most people give them credit for."

I walked over to him and pushed him hard, catching him off guard, still only moving him an inch or two. "You fucking prick!"

He spun me around and captured my hand in mid-air as I tried to punch him. I was seething mad. _Had everyone really thought me as such a half breed that no one bothered to tell me? Jake, Uncle Billy...my dad!_ He bent my captured arm so that it was behind me. In response I lifted my other hand to punch him, which he easily caught that one too, putting it behind me alongside the other one. Ever so slightly he lifted me and began moving me backward until my back hit a tree. This is all a bit too familiar.

"CALM DOWN!" he hollered at me. Our faces were only inches from each other, and both of us were panting for breath. My anger was starting to give way into tears of frustration. I was disgusted with myself, and I couldn't wipe them away since my hands were pinned behind my back and his body was pinned against mine. So I did the next best thing, I turned my face away. "It's a shock I know, but you have to be calm."

"Do they honestly hate me as much as _you to_? Am I really that much of a half-breed that I wasn't trusted enough to know?" I ground out while glaring into the quickly darkening forest. "I didn't realize how disgusting I really was to everyone for having a white mother."

"You're so stupid!" Paul said through clinched teeth. "If you have any doubt that Billy loves you, you are so stupid."

"You didn't answer me!" I shot back, the mist had turned to rain and the water was quickly seeping through my layers, making me shiver against his warm body.

"Why should I?" he snapped. "If you are stupid enough to believe that bullshit, what can I say to change it?"

"Then how come I am only just finding out?" I said, losing the wind in my sails. He was right of course, Uncle Billy loved me or else he wouldn't have taken me in.

"I dont know how to respond to that," Paul said honestly, eyeing me to be sure I wasn't going to try and hit him again before letting my hands go. It didn't escape my mind that he hadn't removed his body that was firmly planted against mine. "Put it this way,…the only people that know are the ones we feel without a doubt can be trusted with the knowledge"

* * *

I had no idea what exactly Paul meant by 'the stories were true' until the next day. Paul, Jared, and Quil came over to the house first thing the next morning. Apparently, the initiation required an absence of school for awhile. Billy said it was to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone.

No one went into depth about the old stories and how they pertained to Jake, but I honestly was so exhausted when I finally got home, I didn't ask.

"Jake! You home?" I heard Jared yell from outside. I rolled my eyes as I sat at the table eating my bowl of multigrain cheerios.

"Why dont you try knocking on the door like a normal fucking person," I whispered to myself, intent on ignoring him. I heard Quil's bark of laughter and that all to familiar chuckle.

"You always going to be such a bitch?" Paul said from behind me.

I turned in my chair to face him and couldn't help but smile at the mischievous smirk he wore. "Yes, actually," I said with a small smile. Paul wasn't any further down on my shit list, he didn't annoy me so much today.

I pointed to the back of the house where Jacob's room was. "He's still sleeping," I said simply, turning back to my breakfast.

I heard Paul grunt out orders for Quil and Jared to go wake up Jake, but I still felt his presence behind me. My feelings were confirmed as he came around the table to the front of me and picked up the cereal box , began inspecting it and made a face before setting it back down. I was having trouble hating him so much after what he had done for Jake yesterday. Unfortunately, this now left me with a strange awkwardness that I could only cover with a dose of undeserved bitchiness. "So are you going to get your lazy ass dressed and come with us?"

My eyes snapped to his to judge if he was joking with me or not.

"What?" he snapped. Apparently, I had looked a bit too long.

"Are you serious?" I asked cautiously.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You already know, what's the difference if you come with us or not?"

I shrugged trying to look indifferent, but I was actually very excited to see what was actually going on. I knew the around about theory on what was going on, but I did feel a little stupid for not putting the exact pieces together. "Alright." This was much more exciting then sitting through another psychology lecture at the community college in Forks. Lets face it ..would I really be able to concentrate on the study of a the human mind, when apparently there was so much more going on right in front of me than any bullshit I would study in any book.

I put my bowl in the sink and walked back to my room to change. As I pulled my hoody off and my sweats, I thought over what I was going to see. So the legend says that we descend from wolves to protect our kind from the 'cold-ones'. So does that mean that the boys turn into something out of Underworld? I don't think that I could hold my composure surrounded by things of that nature. I think I would actually piss myself.

If these are true, what does the 'cold ones' mean exactly? How can any of this be real?

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts with a loud pounding on my bedroom door. "You don't have to put on a prom dress to go into the woods!" I heard Jake shout.

"Fuck off, I'm putting on my boots!" I said, looking down and realizing I still had my jeans in my hands. _Fuck, I have to snap out of it!_

Jake swung the door open and slammed it against the wall from the force he had used, as I was trying to shove the jeans on, my ass in the air and wiggling around. The slam of the door scared me and caused me fall over with pants around my ankles. "Funny way to put boots on!" Jake gasped, laughing hysterically.

"Get Out!" I shouted, which only made him laugh harder in my failed attempts to get back up.

"Are those ducks?" I heard Jared's voice behind me. _Oh god kill me now please!_ I furiously kicked to untangle myself from the evil pants, my ass on display the whole time.

I finally got myself free and stood with as much dignity as possible, my arms crossed in front of the ducky tank that matched my ducky undies. "Yes they are!" I grumbled, staring down the pants that now just lay on the floor, mocking me.

I chanced a look towards the door and my face turned cherry. Quil and Jake were laughing at me, holding each other up in the effort. Jared was giving me an amused smirk, but don't think I didn't see that 'once over' her just gave me. Paul . . . Paul looked mad, furious even, so I glared right back at him. I guess playful Paul had to go home so the asshole Paul could come out and play.

"You going to put some fucking clothes on?" he growled at me, his eyes never leaving mine. "I would like to leave before dark."

"Take your fucking puppies out of my goddamn room!" I snapped back.

Paul took a step back in the hallway and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "MOVE!" he ordered in a deep commanding voice that I felt vibrate off of even me. The guys jumped, sulked, and snickered their way into the kitchen. "What were you looking at Jake? She' is you're cousin!" I heard Paul yell out.

I quickly pulled on my jeans and grabbed a hoody and boots, running into the kitchen. When I finished lacing my boots and throwing on my hoody, I ran out the back door to meet them, but I didn't see anyone. I was slightly disappointed at first, but also sort of relieved that I didn't have to deal with those jokers.

"Whats wrong, miss us already?" I heard Paul just inside the tree line. I walked forward and saw him leaning casually against the trunk of a tree. He seemed to be in a better mood. Who would have thought that a half naked woman would put Paul in a bad mood. Maybe he's gay. I smiled at the random thought, dismissing it quickly. No matter how entertaining the thought of a flaming Paul was, I just didn't see it.

I realized that I had been staring at him for awhile and seemed amused as he stood there smirking at me. _God, I am going to start accepting online donations to buy the boys in La Push some goddamn shirts_! His stupid fucking smirk was annoying enough, but when he's all bare chested and his shorts are all . . . Still staring Bella! "I didn't realize that I could put such a look on your face," he said all cocky.

"A look of disgust?" I said without thinking. I have to work on the verbal vomit, I really do. I took a deep breath. Nope he was still annoying. "I was just thinking if you were gay or not. The thought was amusing."

His eyes darkened and he pushed himself from the tree to walk over to me. He was always getting dangerously close to me, it was . . . Disturbing. "One day Bella, you will regret ever even thinking like that."

I smiled innocently up at him through my lashes. "What's wrong Paulie? Hit a nerve?" I heard a distant howl and was brought back to the reason that we were out here. "As much as I would love to debate over your sexual preference, believe it or not, I have other things on my mind besides you. Where are the guys?"

Paul's menacing was grudgingly put aside and his naturally sexy smirk reappeared. Sexy? No. Annoying smirk, yes. Better."Well, since Jake hasn't mastered his temper yet and you aren't as . . ." He let his tongue dart out and lick his lips as the thought for the right word. I felt a sudden need to . . . Focus, god girl you need to get some. "comfortable with Jared and Quil as you are with me, I have graciously volunteered to stand by you."

I raised a brow at him. "Stand by me?"

He chuckled and took my hand. I didn't protest because if he were there to protect my skinny ass, I'll gladly use him as my meat shield. "Seeing us for the first time is kind of a shock," he explained patiently. I nodded numbly and peered at the direction he was looking, hearing a slight rustling.

A beautiful horse-sized russet color wolf stepped out from behind the thick brush. I gasped, holding onto Paul's arm. The russet wolf was flanked by two deep chocolate brown wolves, the one to the left of him was a tad bit smaller and had a little light brown marking his face and back.

"Oh my God!" I whispered, stepping forward. Paul gripped my hand, but I shook his grip till it loosened just a bit and walked right up to the russet wolf, holding out my hand. "Jake?"

The big wolf sat back on his hind-legs and opened his mouth, letting his large wet tongue lull out. I giggled at him and reached up, scratching behind his ears. "You guys are so beautiful," I breathed while looking the other two over. All three whined and I looked to Paul for a translation.

" I think that they aren't satisfied with your girly choice of words," Paul said grinning. I heard a choir of barking in agreement.

I frowned, thinking of a more masculine word to use to describe them, then shook my head. "Sorry guys, all I've got is beautiful."

Jake rolled his huge wolfy eyes at me and then huffed at the other two, taking off into the woods where they had come from. I looked to Paul and he just smiled. "Jake is anxious to learn everything there is to learn right now, so they are going to go meet Sam to go over a few things while on patrol."

"Patrol? Does that mean that the other part of the legend is true too?" I asked stupidly. I knew it was a stupid question, but give me a break, it wasn't so easy just finding out all the guys you know turn into huge dogs.

Paul nodded, but didn't answer my question. Maybe he wasn't allowed to tell. If not, how much was I allowed to know?

I stared at him for a brief second, from head to chest to our still intertwined fingers that felt oddly comforting, to his too loose shorts that were practically falling off of him. I had only one question for him. "So, what do you look like?"

He grinned and stepped away from me. When he got a good ten feet away he started to unbutton his pants and I'm sure that my eyes went as wide as dishes. "Relax Swan, I just don't want to lose another pair of pants. I'm already about to run out of them," he explained.

As his pants went down I quickly slapped my hands over my eyes, earning a chuckle from Paul. I felt his pants hit my feet as he threw them toward me and then a slight shift in the air, as if ran past me quickly. I wasn't sure if he had . . . changed yet, but I was not taking any chances and kept my hands firmly over my eyes.

I felt something cold and wet on the back of my hands and looked up to see a pair of huge eyes looking back at me. Even with him being so close, I felt no need to pull away. Paul's fur was a beautiful silver color, his eyes were the same deep brown, and soulful. Paul was beautiful. I stood up and we were still face to face..err snout to face. Tentatively, I raised my hand to his head to pet him. The act seemed natural with Jake, he was my family. With Paul it seemed almost . . . intimate. I took both hands and smoothed the hair around his face and behind his ears. He stepped forward without warning and licked up my face. "EEWW PAUL!" I whined, using his pants to wipe my face. He made a barking noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

I backed up a bit as he lulled his tongue out and stalked forward towards me as if he were going to lick me again. "Don't you dare!" I warned holding up his pants. "I have your pants hostage!"

He lunged forward taking the bottom of his pants in his teeth and jerked, but I refused to let go, which of course caused me to fly forward. He gave me a very 'wolfy' grin and long, sloppy lick causing me drop my hold on his shorts. Quickly, picked up his shorts and jumped into the thick brush.

* * *

_**Alright Kiddies, I already have Chapter 3 almost done, so let me know that you love me so that I can love you back!!! If you ask nice, I may even put a lemon in there for you! ~Juliet**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Alright, it's late and I all but pestered my Beta to death but here it is, I love ya all for all the love! Keep it up and so will I. 4 is ready to go, just show me you want it baby!**_

_**Love the Beta, Beta is good.**_

_**Love love,**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 3

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

What is it about Isabella Swan that invokes such anger inside of me? Sam says that I should talk to maybe Billy or something, but I know what it is going on, it's just broken or went wrong or something. Imprinting, ha! You're supposed to love the woman you imprint, not hate her. Jared thinks it's because she's a half breed, and Sam thinks that Love-passion is the same as Hate-passion. You are what your imprint needs... so why would Bella need someone to despise her? I am in a constant state of confliction… Love, Hate.. Love, Hate… Love, Hate.... I wanted to rip her throat out, but then I wanted to fuck her silly.. FUCK!

The day that I had imprinted, I was in the middle of yet another screaming match with her. We were going back and forth with our witty little death threats and all of a sudden, everything shifted, mid-sentence. The cables, the whole nine yards, but I didn't feel that instant need to bend her over the first tree I saw like everyone else had. I felt the need to whoop her ass more then ever. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't let anything harm her, and I would fight to keep her safe til my last breath, but that certainly didn't curb the need to always disagree and argue with her.

I nearly phased right inside Billy's house two weeks ago when Jake opened the door while she was getting dressed. I was so pissed at them, but Bella with her stubborn pride just standing there while those overgrown boys sat there ogling her . . . I was furious at her! Why didn't she scream and yell and throw a fit at them like she did to me? It took every ounce of self control, and them some, not to march straight into her room, bend her over my knee and spank her bare ass like a child.

Maybe I will talk to the elders, they may know something about this. I may have imprinted on her, but I refused to let it ruin my life like the rest of those little pussys did. The way Jared is always following Kim around as if he was lost and she was a map to happiness. No fucking thank you! I sat contemplating that very thing when none other then Bella Swan showed up again, and once again I was the creep out in the woods outside the Black's house. This time I had a good reason though, I was waiting for Jake to get home from school. I knew it was early, but today was his first day back and I wanted to see if everything had gone alright. That's what I was telling myself anyway, but I knew deep down inside this sick feeling I had all morning meant something was wrong with Bella. God, I wish I could settle on a feeling for her, she was beautiful, even with the sweaters and jeans she always wore. I actually liked it better then the way all the prissy bitches that I have dated before dressed.

"Paul it's the middle of the afternoon, what are you doing here?" Bella said flatly, walking towards me. Why was she always walking into the woods? Was it the imprint that seemed to always have her running into me? She avoided my gaze, even when she asked me the question. Fuck, I wish I knew how to talk to her, ask if something was going on, if she was okay.

"I am running patrol." Well it was sort of true, I just got done with my patrol. She started to walk past me and I smelt something that was instantly familiar to me. Blood? _Blood?_! I became full blown panicked before I could even manage to get a hold of myself. Yeah I knew she was a klutz, but this wasn't just a measly little paper-cut or knee scrape. Almost instinctively, I grabbed a hold of her arm, spinning her around to face me. There appeared to be nothing on her face or neck, though the salty streaks down her cheeks told me she had been crying.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, jerking her arm from my grasp.

"Where are you hurt?" I said, grabbing her right arm once again and seeing the fresh bloodstain on the cuff of her jacket. I took a hold of her wrist to gently lift the cuff away from her hand, which caused her to hiss. Her knuckles were all but pulp, bleeding freely. She turned her face away from my questioning gaze to look at the ground. I lifted her left hand, which held a death grip on her cuff, and pried it away with as much force as I could manage to still be gentle enough not to hurt her even more. It looked even worse. It looked like her pinky was broken. "Bella, what happened?"

"What do you care?" she snapped again, still not looking up at me. I grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the house. "No! Let me go!" she said, as she did her best to fight for the release of my grip, only to end up hissing in pain. "No please Billy's home..."

I stopped looking at her pleading face and nodded, picked her up bridle style and began running towards my own house. It only took about ten minutes, a little longer in human form, but not too long. I didn't put her down until we reached the bathroom and I unceremoniously dropped her onto the counter top. I didn't say a word and neither did she, we just glared at each other as I searched under the sink for the first aid kit I kept around. Even if I had super healing powers it came in handy. After I finally located it I sat it on the counter beside her, I started to take the hem of her hoody and began to lift it over her head. She quickly grabbed my hands and glared with eyes that practically shot fire at me. "Look, you either let me take it off or I'll rip it off," I growled at her. She didn't budge. "Fine!" I snapped.

One solid move was all it took to rip the thin hoody right down the front of her, revealing that she only had on a thin little cammi underneath. Oh well, this was not the time for modesty. "You dick!" she growled at me, but I ignored her while I continued to remove her sweater so that I could wrap up her wounds. I wrapped her right hand with minimal bitching from her, which was a plus. The left hand was harder though, because I had to reset her pinky. "Hold on to me, squeeze my arm or bite something because this is going to hurt, baby," I said, softly. She took a hold of my arm and pressed her forehead into my shoulder. When I was sure that she was ready, I quickly aligned the broken digit. He fingers dug into my shoulder, she was a real trooper, barely letting out a little squeak, while silent tears fell onto my shoulder.I finished wrapping her hand and stepped back a little to look at her face. She appeared amazed not looking up from her newly bandaged hands, finding them very interesting.

I couldn't bring myself to push her into telling me what happened, but the pain in my chest was becoming unbearable and I had to find out what had hurt her so bad. "Bella . . . Can you tell me what happened?" I said, trying to be as patient as possible.

Slowly she raised her red-rimmed eyes to mine and I could see that even now she fought to keep back the tears. I dont think that I had ever seen her cry before today. "I got mad," she said simply.

I snorted, crossing my arms in front of me. "And you took it out on . . ." I trailed off, hoping that she'd finish the sentence for me.

Her face turned red as she glanced away, her eyes fell to the floor before briefly returning back to me. "My truck."

"You're truck!" I said in mock astonishment, but I was really pretty shocked. If I weren't half wolf I would not want to find myself on the other end of her rage. "Like that poor thing doesn't have enough problems."

A small smile graced her lips, which I was oblivious to the fact I had been staring until I seen her smirk. She let out a sigh and roughly rubbed her face with her hands and groaned. It appeared as if she was debating on saying something, and sighed again before she finally spoke. "Look, if I tell you something can you keep it from Jake? I mean I know about the whole pack mind thing now, but is there anyway to not let him know?" she looked away, her face slightly reddened. "I . . . I just need to talk to someone."

I wedged my myself between her knees and put my hands on each side of her face. "Yes, I will keep whatever you need to talk about a secret, I promise." This was as civil as we had ever been to each other, it felt a little unsettling, but still nice at the same time. It was pretty decent not feeling like I wanted to beat her senseless.

We stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before she nodded and took a deep breath. "Today marks the anniversary of the day my father was killed." I felt the pain in my chest triple, I had to clench my teeth just to stop from doubling over. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she covered her face, and took a few deep breaths to slow her growing hysteria. "Forks county Police Department Homicide unit called me today..."

I gripped the counter on each side of her lap to keep from falling to my knees. I am by no means someone with a low tolerance, I'd experienced my fair share of pain, but this. . . this was something so much worse. Pain so unbearable there were no words to describe.

"They want to . . . " she gasped, sobbing now. "They want to close his case unless any new evidence is found to prove that there is a reason to keep it open," she fell forward, resting her head on my shoulder. I stiffened, surprised by the contact, but still slowly wrapping my arms around her. "It's unsolved! How much more do you need to keep the case open?" she sobbed.

I held her tightly , but the position became awkward, so I lifted under her ass and carried her to the living room to sit on the couch. The only comfortable way to sit was to just have her sit on my lap facing me, with my hands still resting on her ass. Bella didn't even seem to notice the enviroment change, she just seemed to scooted herself closer to me, inadvertently grinding against me._ Fuck fuck fuck, she's in pain, Paul. Get your head on straight! Dammit!_

I have no idea how long we laid there. I just know that I woke up lying down on the couch with her fast asleep stretched out on top of me. I looked down at her sleeping form and tried to figure out what I could possibly say to her when she woke up. Why was this so hard, it's like we fucked or anything. All I did was hold her while she cried her eyes out. She told me about getting angry and yelling at the man on the phone, and how she felt bad afterwords because Billy was in the house. We all knew that really didn't like swearing, especially from women. So she told him she was going for a walk and then went outside and began punching her truck until she couldn't lift her hands anymore.

I held her, rocked her, made her laugh, made her angry, and then held her again. It was something I thought that I thought was twenty times more intimate then sex. Similar to the time she pet my fur for the first time those two short weeks ago she watched us phase.

I had done a lot of thinking about Bella's problem with Charlies Case. How do they expect us to find new evidence on something that they are supposed to be investigating. We could ask the Leech Dr. He was there when Charlie was found. I wonder if I could get her to skip class today and come with me into Forks to go to the Cullen's house. As I looked out the window I realized she was already missing class today. Well I wonder if she was free tomorrow.'

I felt her stirring around and readjusting herself on top of me, wiggling sleepily and grinding. _Fuck_! I looked down at her sleeping form on top of me and gently tuck her hair behind her ear.

Maybe this is why I Imprinted on her, it wasn't that I hate her. I was to keep her ass in line, to be the strength that she needed, lord knows that she was strong already, but there is just only so much that someone can take. I heard buzzing and assumed it was my phone, so I worked my hand into my pocket to pull it out and looked at the display. 3 missed calls, Jake. It wasn't my phone that was buzzing. I slid my hand between our bodies and found her pocket, then wiggled my fingers around until I finally found her phone. I was about to slid it out of her pocket when it started vibrating again, making her wiggle again with a small sigh that had escaped her. "Paul?" She breathed. _Oh really?_

I pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID, it was Jake. I flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

Warmth on my chest, I thought Bella was drooling at first, but when I looked down she was . . ._Licking me_? "Who is this? Why are you answering Bella's phone? Is Bella okay?"

Bella was more then okay, she was in fact fucking great, sucking wet kisses along my chest. Her eye's were still closed, but was she really sleeping? She had to be, she wouldn't be molesting my chest and abs if she were awake, right? Would she? "She's fine, Jake. She fell asleep on my couch and I didn't want to wake her."

"Paul? Why would she be at your house? You two hate each other." Fucking Jake and his questions. Fuck I can't concentrate when she's doing that. Her little hands were running the length of my torso and a little pink tongue darted out at my nipple. _I nearly dropped the phone._

"She fell and hurt her hands, I was the only one around at the time so I took her here. She's fine now, but tired, so I let her crash here." My words came out in sort of a whine._ Fuck! Well, It was better then moaning on the phone with Jake, that would just be awkward._ Her hips were now rocking slightly, grinding against my now very prominent fucking hard on. Alright, well awkward is about to happen if I don't get rid of Jake. "Look, Jake I'll bring her home as soon as she wakes, alright? Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Fine, but I really have to to talk to her. Its about something pretty important, so don't let it be too late, alright?" he said hanging up, without even saying goodbye. Thank fucking God. I dropped the phone on the carpet, and my hands instantly grasped her hips. I had no idea if my intentions were to try and to stop her or not, but I do know that I was shamelessly enjoying it. _No, I can't. I was going to stop this. Fuck_.

"Bella?"I groaned trying to wake her. I wont take advantage of her dreaming. I was trying to hold her hips still, but I only succeeded in her grinding harder on my painfully hard cock. "Bella, wake up."

She moaned opening her eyes and looking up at me through her long lashes. "Paul." She all but moaned my name while rocking hard against me She used my shoulders to scoot herself up onto me and proceeded to press her lips to mine. I panicked and stiffened up, but with her hands still running up my chest and down low on my hips, I held her hips tighter and opened my mouth to her insistent nibbling and licks at my lips. The instant our tongues met it was as if an electric current shot through us, making us both moan with pleasure into each others mouths.

She rocked harder against me, the sweet delicious friction was driving me insane. I couldn't stop even if I had wanted to. I didn't want to. "Fuck, Bella!" I gasped when she finally broke the kiss and licked along my jaw, nibbling on my ear.

"Tell me why I feel this way," she whispered into my ear and then kissed along my neck. Fuck, what was she saying? I froze for only a brief second, but it was long enough for her to know I knew what she was talking about. Did she know about the imprint? Should I even tell her? I know she saw the conflict on my face because she nipped hard on my nipple. "Tell me!" she growled.

I hissed and moaned at the same time. Her growling at me was the biggest fucking turn on of my life. I rocked my hip back into her heated core, which I could feel through both of our pants. What am I going to say to her?

BPOV

I knew what I was doing while I rocked over the man I considered my enemy for so long, well I sort of knew what, just not why. I mean I couldn't tell myself that I hated him anymore. I ran into him every where, like my body was a manget drawing me to wherever he was. Even though a lot of the times he did deserve my wrath, and even if he didn't I still felt the need to yell and him or provoke him in some way. Now after everything that he had done for me today and all his help with Jake, why have I been such a bitch?

We fell asleep after hours of talking and me crying, his trying to make me laugh, and all of this with me sitting on his lap. I never would have imagined such a domestic scene between us could be possible, but it was . . . nice, not yelling at each other all the time. When I yelled at him it was so confusing, I liked it . . . Like... Okay well a lot of times I go home and change the panties kind of liked it. Which is really embarrassing now that I know about the wolf thing and all their puppy powers. So how often did he smell my arousal as I yelled at him? _Guh! That's soo embarrassing._

When I woke up, I almost forgot where I was. I started squirming around to get comfortable again and realized that I was lying on top on him, with my head on his bare chest wearing a very thin cammi and no bra. Fuck that's right he ripped my sweater, dick. That was when I realized that something had to be going on. Something wolfy was going on because I had been hit with the biggest flood of lust I have ever felt, and now I was shifting around thinking about lying on top of him straddling his...Guh.. something was buzzing. My phone.

I felt him dig into his own pocket, looking for his phone I am guessing. I heard a small sigh and suddenly felt his hand slip in between our bodies and digging in my pants, I almost moaned. Really? This is Paul we are talking about. Well it doesn't matter right now if it were the devil himself, if his fingers were wiggling that close to your crotch, you'd still want to moan. He fumbled around in my pocket for a second before pulling out my phone as it it started vibrating again and I lost it, but covered it well, I think anyways, with a breathy sigh. Something that I hoped sounded like I was still sleeping. I sighed his name and almost burst out laughing just imagining the look of shock on his face.

I heard him answer my phone, which it was probably Jake, since I wasn't home when he got there. I usually waited until he got home before heading to my late classes so that someone was always there in case Billy needed something. Today was the first day that I wasn't there when he got home in quite sometime so he was probably worried. I put my face to his chest and had an urge to lick him, so I did. I lightly licked and then found myself shifting so that I could grind up against him. Maybe I could blame this on stress, I was blowing off steam and that's all that it was.

I ran my hands up and down his gorgeous abs, fuck alright well he may be a dick, but he was fucking sexy. I sucked on his skin, planting little kisses where I could reach. I could hear his breath increasing and the sudden semi I was rocking on was nothing around semi any more. The delicious friction was heating up my core and quickly making my panties useless. I heard him hang up the phone and drop it to the carpeted floor and then his hands were on my hips, they were not stopping me or coaching me, he just rest them on my hips.

"Bella?" he groaned, it was going to be my undoing. I couldn't pretend any longer if he kept saying my name like that. It was bad enough him calling me anything but half-breed making me all weak in knees. "Bella, wake up," he said a bit more forcefully.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. That was all it took for me to lose any resolve of the hate I was holding on to. I wouldn't call it love, but I would defiantly call it I-liked-the-way-it-felt-when-I-rocked-against-your-cock. "Paul," I moaned his name while rocking hard against him, pulling myself up by his shoulders and hungrily pressing my lips against his. His eyes opened up wide as he stiffened underneath me, but I just continued to rub my hands up and down his chest and down low to his hips, flirting with the waist of his pants. I licked and bit at his lip until he loosened up and opened his mouth for me. All the lust that I felt up until now was nothing compared to that moment our tongues touched, it was like everything was right in the world. Everything shifted inside of me and I moaned deeply into his mouth. Now I knew something was up.

I licked up along his jaw up to his ear. "Tell me why I feel this way?" I whispered. If I could ever get information out of Paul, I could do it this way. I felt him freeze for a second and then watch an inner battle cross his face as he grew impatient. He knew something, I know he does. Now I know there is something wolfy going on! I licked down the hollow of his neck and kissed along his chest biting his nipple hard. "Tell me!" I growled.

He rocking his hips hard against me, almost making me forget what I had asked him in the first place. . .Almost. "Bella, I . . .Don't know how to explain it," he whined at me. I sat up grinding my hips and crossed my arms in front of me while grabbing the hem of my shirt. I looked at him pointedly and I was sure he knew exactly what I was saying. He moaned again while he rubbed his big hands along my thighs. "I'll have Billy explain everything, I promise," he pleaded, watching my finger that played with the bottom of my shirt.

I sighed, my body screamed in protest and got up off of him and started to head to the bathroom, smiling a little when I heard a frustrated growl from behind me. I got as far as the hall way before I pushed up against the wall, Paul's solid form pressing behind me. "Was that fun for you?" he growled in my ear.

"Yeah a blast, I love being the last to know everything," I ground out, maneuvering so that we faced each other.

"Why are you always doing this shit to me?!" he said his anger giving way to frustration.

"That's what I have been trying to figure out!" I spat, "It's not like you are mister informative! So does everyone know about this already? Everyone, but me that is.."

"Yes, I mean no! I mean ..." his eyes darkened and he put his forehead against mine, his voice going low and raspy. "Woman, would you please let someone less verbally and emotionally retarded explain this to you!"

If it were not for the fact that he was pressed against me, very, very close and I was still all kinds of pissed off, I probably would have laughed at his comment. Instead I looked at the direction the floor had been, but only ending up looking at his beautiful bare chest. "Fine . . ."

He softened, resting his arms on either side of my head, leaning into me and placing a sweet kiss on my lips and placing his forehead to mine. "Bella, this is hard for even me to understand. I would rather Sam or Billy explained this to you." I looked into his eyes and smiled as he pressed his lips to mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled when I felt his hands press my body tight to his, dragging them down until he got to the curve of my ass where he lifted me up. I locked my legs around his waist and moaned loudly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and ground his hard erection against my heated center. I slid my hands up his neck and wound my fingers in his hair, ignoring the pain that shot threw my hand. He groaned as he snaked his hand under my cammi and took a hold of one of my breasts, rolling an already perky nipple around in his fingers.

"WHAT THE FUCK, PAUL?!" Jake. Great....

* * *

_**AN: Show us some love for the late night delivery!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So folks here we are again! _**_**I loved all the love last chapter and it really helps with me creative thinking ans speeds up the writing so keep it up!**_

_**All of the love for the Beta Isabella! Love you sissy!**_

_**I own nothing but the dirty things that I make you think!**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 4

**JAKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Sam called around lunch time to inform me that they were having trouble with a new member. All he said was that the person was close to phasing, but for some reason Sam's presence was making it worse. I knew that they usually liked to push peoples buttons to help with the phasing process when they got close, so I didn't understand what the problem could be. However I was bound by the pack to help when I was needed, not that I wanted to hang out at school and with all the people pissing me off today, so really I was glad I had to leave. Maybe I'll talk to my Dad about getting my GED so that I wouldn't have to deal these assholes anymore.

Billy called the school to get me released and then I quickly jogged to the parking lot to jump into my Rabbit, but Sam was already standing there waiting for me. "Drive to the Clearwater's house," he demanded, while jumping into the passenger seat.

"Clearwater, Seth?" I said jumping into the driver's seat and making the Rabbit roar to life.

"Seth and Leah," Sam mumbled, looking out his window.

"LEAH! Your ex-Leah? I mean… that's some serious awkwardness!" I said, glancing over at him. Poor Sam, he dated Leah for awhile and then not to long ago, all of a sudden something happened when he went all wolfy and all he said was that he couldn't be with her any more. Sam had mastered how not to share his thoughts with the pack, but we all knew something big happened because of Leah's open hatred when she was near Sam and how uncomfortable Sam was whenever hearing Leah's name spoke volumes.

Sam didn't respond, he just continued gazing out the window until we pulled up outside the Clearwater home. After parking I followed Sam straight into the woods where Jared, Quil, and Embry stood surrounding the pair of siblings. Leah was lying on the forest floor scrunched in a ball, her face was in her hands, and her hair created a curtain around her vibrating body. Seth stood over his sister protectively, while glaring at all three guys that were trying to calm them both down. Sam quickly began barking out orders to the pack, and taking charge of the situation.

"Jared and Jake get Leah out of here," he ordered.

I walked slowly over to the small body of woman causing Seth to snap and jumping in between her and myself.. "You are NOT taking my sister anywhere!"

"Quil, Embry get Seth out of here!" Sam snapped. As soon as they jumped towards Seth and dragged him away, I lunged for Leah sweeping her up into my arms, running further into the forest away from all the insanity . She fought me tooth and nail, but I held tight and refused to let her push me away. I had already gone through this, so I knew how hard it was. I looked around not seeing Jared with me. I wasn't worried though, I could handle this, I knew I could.

After I felt that I had run far enough, I finally stopped and set her down, and stepped back quickly. It was a good thing too, because the first thing she did was take a swing at me. "Whoa, Leah stop!"

"No! Why is he doing this to me? Hasn't he done enough to me?" she screamed, her hair covered most her face while she stood in a defensive stance.

"He didn't do this to you! It's not his fault!" I yelled back. I thought back to when Paul was instructing me. "Leah, please listen to me, you are Quiluete. Only some of us have this gene. We have this gene. I can help you, but you need to listen to me and close your eyes and just let your body go."

She flipped her hair out of her face and her eyes met mine. All of a sudden something happened to me. It was like the forest floor gave way from beneath my feet, all sound went mute, and my vision tunneled straight to Leah. I was involuntary jerked forward a little toward her.

There was nothing that I could do to fight this unseen force that now ruled my body and mind. I tried though. I tried to kick and scream, to yell and even walk away, but my body didn't move. My mouth never opened and my eyes never left Leah's. I had no idea how long I had been staring, it had to have been awhile though. I couldn't even pull myself together long enough to figure out what we were doing or what I was even trying to say to her.

I heard the clearing of a throat next to me with a loud, "Ah-Hem" and then shook my head, and tried to refocus on the present. "Jake?" I looked up and saw Jared looking at me, full of concern changing to a little smirk.

"What?" I snapped, trying to cover-up whatever strange paranormal shit that just happened to me. What the fuck was that? Maybe I am sick or going crazy. I should talk to Bella about this shit, she's a psyc major.

"Dude, let's do this," he said, pointing to the spot in which Leah stood shaking worse then before. Leah just looked back at me with confusion and anger in her eyes.

"Leah, just breath and close your eyes . . ." I softly instructed. Jared was right, I had to get my head back into the game. I'll just push this shit back until I can talk to at least Bella. She was closer to me then my own sisters and the only one I knew I could trust with this crazy shit. The telltale sound of ripping began and both Jared and I hurried behind the nearest bushes, removing our pants before phasing too, so that Leah wasn't alone. When we returned to the spot we had left her we seen remaining tatters of her clothes and standing in Leah's place was a small gray wolf. She was beautiful.

_'Beautiful? I'm a freak_!' she shouted in her mind. I watched her head shoot up in alarm. '_Wait! I just heard what you thought! How is that possible?'_

'_It's the pack mind._' Jared explained, moving forward a little. '_So that we can always be connected to each other. We will always know where one of our brothers are. . . at least in wolf form'_

'_Oh my god, that's so fucking weird_.' Leah thought and then shook her head. '_How is this happening_?'

'_There will be a bonfire tonight to explain everything for you and Seth _' I said, finally finding my voice.

'_Seth_!' she yelled in her mind while suddenly taking off in the direction where we had left her brother and the guys.

'_Shit! Leah! Come back_!' Jared called after her.

When we reached Seth and the others they were all crowded around Seth who seemed to be . . . smiling and very naked.

'_What are they doing to him?' _Leah all but screeched in our minds.

'_Wow having a woman in our mind is going to be great'_ Jared spouted sarcastically, whining to match her pitch.

I wasn't fond of it either, but I had to admit the scene did kinda look like a really bad gay prison porn scenario. '_Nothing, Seth just phased back_.'

Seth walked over to Leah at patted her on the head, "I turned into a HUGE wolf! Isn't that awesome?"

'_You would think so, twat.' _Leah thought with a little growl and a eye roll.

"Come on Leah… Don't be such a bitch!" he said, laughing loudly at his own joke.

* * *

It took all of us, with the exception of Sam, four more hours to get Leah back to her human form. We ended up having to make Seth go away too because he kept pissing her off. After all the excitement I went home. I tried to get a hold of Bella for far too long, she continued to not answer her phone. We had also been looking for Paul who disappeared after his patrol this afternoon, he hadn't showed up since. He was not answering his phone either. Maybe they finally killed each other. I sighed and picked up my phone again, deciding that if I didn't get a hold of either of them again I was going to go out and look for them. Maybe some of the boys could help me. . . maybe Leah. No! Focus damnit!

Bella's phone was ringing and I sighed, knowing it would just go straight to voice mail. Instead I heard --"Hello?" with male voice on the other end. _Male? Who the fuck had Bella's phone?_

"Who is this? Why are you answering Bella's phone? Is she okay?" I ground out, shooting to my feet in alarm, as if I knew where she was I could go rescue her. The reality of it was I didn't, so really it was a pretty stupid gesture.

"She's fine, Jake. She fell asleep on my couch and I didn't want to wake her." Was that Paul? What the fucking was going on?

"Paul? Why would she be at your house? You two don't exactly like each other," I said a little confused as started to get a little more pissed. There was any possible scenario that I could imagine that didn't include the two of them screaming at each other. What if he phased and hurt her?

"She fell and hurt her hands, I was the only one around at the time so I brought her here. She's fine now, just a little tired, so I let her crash here," he seemed to almost be whining it at me, and breathing heavy. Dammit! This was all just adding up in my head to him hurting her. I needed to get over there. No,think about this… he's your pack brother, he wouldn't hurt her, my sensible brain tried to calm me. He doesn't have to mean it to hurt her! My overly protective mind screamed at me. As if he heard the panicked screaming match in my head, he finally just sighed, "Look, Jake I'll bring her home as soon as she wakes up, alright? Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Fine, but I really need to to talk to her about something important, so don't let it get too late, alright?" I said, quickly hanging up the phone without even saying goodbye. I didn't trust this and I had to go see for myself she was okay and even if she was fine, I would just use the excuse to take her home myself. I also realized that I was so pissed off I forgot to tell him everyone was looking for him and the events of the afternoon. Oh well, I would just tell him when I seen him, or possibly when I killed him... however this situation may play out. I had to stop at Jared's house before going to actually find where Paul lived. He was such a recluse sometimes. I didn't even know how his parents died, but I did know that he has lived on his own since he was 16. He had gotten his GED and worked in LaPush as a on call construction worker.

I got the directions, spending more time than I would've liked talking Jared outta going with me. If I was wrong, then I really didn't need anymore witnesses to see my quick judgments. The front door was open with a screen door enclosing the entryway. I heard them yelling at each other. That was more like it. That was the Bella and Paul that I knew. The fighting ended and I heard a quiet thud against the wall. _Fuck! Maybe she really killed him this time._

I was expecting a lifeless body on the floor, maybe a body which had gone through a wall, but I was not prepared to find Paul pressed up against Bella in the hallway. She was lifted up with one of his hands supporting her ass and the other one up her thin tank, and their lips wrestling in a passionate kiss.

She was not in the danger that I had imagined, no this was worse! There is no way she could be falling for him, he wasn't good enough for her! She had been through way too much for him to rip her apart, like I knew he would! Plus, speaking of ripping apart, all she had to do was piss him off too much and he phases and would hurt her! No! NO!

"WHAT THE FUCK, PAUL?" I screamed, feeling the familiar trembles in my body. Paul dropped Bella as if she were burning him, and stepping back while looking at his feet like a guilty child.

"Jake, we were--" he started, but I was beyond furious. It was an odd thing to see Paul like this. Weak was not a characteristic I would use to describe Paul, but here he was shifty and vulnerable, all because he got caught sticking his hand in Bella's cookie Jar.

"I could see _exactly _what you were doing!" I spat, reaching forward and taking Bella by the wrist and yanking her to my side. "There is NO need to tell me. By the way we have been looking for you today, I can see now that you were busy." I looked at Bella who looked just as angry as I felt, but she was looking at me. I glared right back at her, still talking to Paul. "Seth and Leah Clearwater phased."

Bella gasped and we both looked Paul who no longer looked guilty. He was glaring at my hand that was still wrapped around Bella's wrists. "Paul, Im taking Bella to the bonfire tonight, in honor of the Clearwaters," I said while ignoring the shaking that had started to vibrate through him. _What right does he have to be angry? This was my cousin he was molesting_.

I felt a jerk at my arm and realized that Paul had Bella's other hand. When he saw me looking he pointed a finger in my face, I guess the weak Paul didn't last long. "You don't say a fucking word to me right now! "he said, turning to Bella with his eyes softening a little. "Keep an open mind tonight? Listen to Billy and just . . ." he sighed and let go of her. I took my chance taking her out the door with me.

As soon as we were outside Bella jerked her hand from my grasp, spinning around to look at me. "What the fuck was that, Black?"

_Shit, she only called me by my last name when she was super pissed at me_. She said it was because Jacob sounded too innocent. Pppfftt. "What?"

"Don't give me that shit, you had no right bursting in there like my parent. I am a big girl, Black, I can handle myself," she said, walking away from me.

I jogged to catch up, jumped in front of her placing a hand on each shoulder. "Bells, look you're like my sister. I'm sorry, but I just don't think he is good for you," she started to walk away again, but I stopped her. "Okay okay, so my brotherly instincts kicked in and I wanted to protect you."

She crossed her arms in front of her, but looked me over. "Fine, but let me live my life please. I am allowed to live outside the life of a monk."

I smiled widely and hugged her tight. "Please just be careful," I whispered.

We all gathered on the beach. Of course Bella and I were late because of the whole rescue mission I went on at Paul's house. Even Paul beat us there. We had talked all the way there, walking at a human's pace because she said she refused to be carried everywhere just because we were freakishly fast. We talked about my fear of her dating Paul and how she said it was something that just happened, no relationship was expected. We talked about her hands and how she was so silly to have gotten mad over something so stupid as a bad grade in school. She seemed to be over it though. I scanned the faces to search of the only one that mattered to me. Leah sat by herself beside the fire with a small blanket over her shoulders. She still looked annoyed, but as beautiful as ever in the firelight as it was highlighting her face and shining in her eyes. Seth was hanging out with Quil, Jared and Paul laughing loudly at whatever Quil was saying. Paul looked like he was paying attention to whatever jokes they were cracking, but he kept stealing glances at Bella. She was either taking what I had said to heart or just trying to show Paul that she wasn't taking what happened today seriously because she sat herself far from him next to Billy.

Billy called everyone to order and started with welcoming Seth and Leah to the pack and the traditional telling of the Legends. He went though the whole story and answered a few questions that a few people had. Before we knew it, everyone kind of broke off into their own conversations talking amongst themselves. I spotted Paul walking towards Bella and became instantly annoyed.

"Bells! Come here, " I called out in a friendly tone, never taking my eyes off Paul. She stood and walked over to me, with him glaring at me as he watch her walk away. He quickly turned and started chatting with Billy. Smooth, nice cover.

"What's up?" she asked while hugging me around the waist and laying her head on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm.

"Nothing, you just looked like you needed a heater," I joked and then remembered that there was something that I did want to ask her. "Hey actually I did want to ask you something, little miss. psychology major," she looked up smiling at me.

"You going crazy?" She joked, making me laugh out loud. She had no idea.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Billy calling us to order once again. Paul still stood beside him looking purposefully at Bella. "Alright folks, I have a request tonight. I know that I don't usually touch on the minor details unless in privet, but it's been brought to my attention that I haven't said much about this lately, so I think I agree that we should talk about it tonight." He looked at all of us, more like stared us all down really until we all sat. I pulled Bella onto my lap waiting for Billy to continue.

"Imprinting. Imprinting occurs when a wolf finds their soul mate. The moment the wolf sees the one they are destined to spend their life with, they imprint. It is described as if you are being pulled toward that person, and that when you see them a glowing heat fills your body. Every connection with anything or anyone else is severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate."

"The actual imprinting itself is an involuntary reaction of course and cannot be forced on upon anyone. The imprint can be rejected by the imprintee, but it has been unheard of. No one actually know what would happen to the wolf if his imprint were to reject him, other then physical pain. There are all kinds of Passion, the imprint will take the form that is most needed. Friend, brother, lover, strength what ever is needed for the imprintee to be happy. Just like their imprinter, the imprintee may have a hard time keeping their eyes off their loved one for any length of time. The imprintee loves their wolf very much, and is their wolf's one and only. "

It was like tunnel vision all over again. Imprinting, I imprinted on Leah. Wholy fucking shit, how do I tell her. Did she know already? I looked at her and she seemed to be very interested in the fire. God, she was beautiful, but would she accept me? Maybe I didn't imprint, maybe I really am losing my mind. I thought that I was shaking at first, but when I looked down I realized that it was Bella. "You okay Bell's?"

She got off my lap grabbing a blanket off the ground that was lying next to me, and wrapped it around her shoulders. She didn't say a word, nor look at me. She was looking at Paul, who was looking right back at her. _Did he . . .? _No, they hate each other, there was no way that could be anything close to love. If anyone was unlucky enough to be near them when they got going, it was usually pretty ugly sight. Bella could tell someone off like a pro and cussed like a sailor. I watched as she closed the gap between them. Paul stood looking at his feet again, not meeting her eyes. She stopped right in front of him staring for a long time. The sound of the slap hung in the air seemingly long after she turned around and walked into the woods toward home.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright all that know me know that I like the Jake/ Leah pair from Betrayal, but I though that I'd go into depth wit it a little more. So what do you think of JPOV? Lemme know!**_ ~Juliet


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: OKIE DOKIE! Love thy Beta! I know mine works hard hard hard to get these long chapters done for me! Also, If you guys haven't done so, check out my profile, I have the play list for Sweet Animosity posted, I don't usually have songs dedicated to each chapter, although the next chapter I have a special song dedicated to it, but You will have to wait and find out. Now if you show me some love the next chapter will have some love that you have been thirsting for!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Juliet**_

_**P.s: I do bot own twilight, If I did, It would go a little something like this..lol  
**_

Chapter 5

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

"This is not what you want!" Jake yelled at me, for the hundredth time in the past month. Once again I was feeling like shit, lying in bed. There was absolutely no way I was going to let Jake know that. Ever since the night of the bon fire Jake had been trying to convince me that what I was doing was wrong. Okay, so slapping Paul was not the best of moves, considering it fractured my already busted up hand. I hadn't spoke to Paul since that night, and if I were to be honest, I had several reasons that were making me want to reject the imprint. The fact that it had been chosen for me pissed me off. I didn't like that all of a sudden Jake was on Paul's side and I sure as hell didn't fucking like that I was expected to just go along with this shit. No! Goddamnit, yes it hurt me everyday. I was in physical pain that only seemed to ease when I was closer to Paul, but I was not going to lay down and just die because of it. Not yet anyways. It would shred my pride for Jake to know that I was aware of the extent of the help he was giving Paul. He even snuck him over to the house, just to sit outside my bedroom window when they thought I was asleep. I was not though, I never slept anymore, I was in too much pain to sleep.

"How the fuck do you know what I want?" I snapped, pushing my face further into the pillow.

"Because you're lying in bed like you're dying. You haven't even moved for over a week," he complained, yanking on my leg. "What's your problem anyways? He was okay to fuck before, but now that you're soul mates, it's not?"

"We weren't fucking," I said into the pillow. I hated it when he started to make good points. "And were not soul mates...anything to do with mates or mating, we are not."

"He doesn't have to be a lover you know. He could be a friend or even a brother," he said, giving up on my leg and lifting me up from under my arms. I was just dead weight as I just let him drag me.

"Why do you give a shit?" I mumbled, numbly looking forward as he dragged me backward.

"Because you don't! You at least would go yell at him before. If it makes you feel better, go call him a few nasty names a day," Jake suggested. He was chuckling as he dragged me into the bathroom. I was unexpectedly thrown into steaming hot water, fully dressed in cotton sleep shorts and tank. That definitely brought the life back into me, along with the fight too.

I came up spuddering and coughing, glaring at my cousin. "What the fuck, Jake?"

He of course was laughing at me. "You stink, take a bath! " I growled at him, and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, practically hanging on him. I won, toppling him into the tub with me.

"BELLA! I'm dressed for school!" he whined, splashing water at my face.

"Yeah well I was dressed for bed," I laughed, for the first time in a month. Jake was right. I didn't want anything to do with this imprint business, but why should I hurt myself over it. Why should I hurt Paul too, it's not like it was his fault he imprinted on me.

"Whatch'a thinking?" Jake asked while intently watching my face.

I sighed, squirting some of my shampoo on his head while laughing at the face he made, then putting some in my own hair. "So maybe you're a little right," I said watching him try to remove the shampoo and wipe it in my hair.

"About . . . " Jake prompted, pretending to not have any idea what I was talking about, ass.

"About it's not his fault that he imprinted on me and I should at least go back to hating him, at least that way I don't have to hurt myself," I said, avoiding the triumphant look he gave me. "Yeah Yeah Yeah, go away and let me soak in peace," I grumbled.

I got out an hour later, completely cleaning off the past months self pity and feeling better about not only myself but my new plan as well. I was going to go over to Paul's and have a talk with him about us at least being friends or something, or maybe even just going back to hating each other. I am sure that we can work something out where he can take me to school or something once a day so that we didn't have to feel anymore pain. I was not trying to be a bitch. Yeah I was angry, but it wasn't his fault. I knew that.

Not that he would want to be in a relationship with me anyways, I thought to myself as I got dressed. I was a mess and I didn't think a relationship with me was good for anyone. I'm a bitch, I have an obsession with my father's death and I wasn't sure, but I thought I just might be the oldest virgin in LaPush.

I felt a little cleaner, not just my body but in my mind as well. I decided to dress up a little, putting tight dark jeans, black heeled boots and low cut white tank with a pink zip-up hoody over it. No more pull over hoodies with Mr. I'd-rather-rip-them-off-then-wait was around... Guh, that brought forth delicious images that I had been avoiding for the last month . Oh god, focus Bella or you'll be needing another bath.

I jumped into my truck, heading towards Paul's house. I wonder if he was home. God.. should I have called first? Was he angry with me? Would he turn me away? Oh no.. this was a bad idea. I was going through this rapid fire of self doubt as I pulled into his driveway. I stopped for all of five minuted before throwing my truck into reverse to make my escape. It would have worked too, but then the front door swung open by a very annoyed looking Paul. Slowly, he walked out with a cell phone to his ear.

He said something into the phone, quickly hung up and then walked right up to door to yank it open. I barely had time to unbuckle myself before he yanked me from the truck and slammed the door. I stood in front of him, looking into his furious eyes that were glaring right back at me. "Swan."

"Paul," I whispered, not knowing what I should say. Everything that I had planned to say went out the window when I saw him. Maybe I was just a big fat coward. I just looked at him and knew that I had to make it work so that this didn't hurt him any longer. He looked like shit. His eyes were sunk in and he must have lost 20 pounds. On someone who was already thin, even his muscular body seemed smaller.

"I hate you," he said, balling his hands up into a tight fist at his side. I smiled a wide smile. That's my Paul.

"You're so stupid, why didn't you just come over?" I asked, letting the pain and frustration seep into my voice, despite my smile. He smiled back at me with that mischievous grin I knew so well. As it graced his sunk in features, it look so much more menacing then usual.

"Like you would have welcomed me with open arms. Right. You're such a bitch. You knew it was killing me and you didn't even try to come over," he snapped while taking a step closer to me. I held my ground.

"I'm here now, dick," I snapped back at him. "And you weren't the only one it hurt, you know," I said thinking of the past month. Hell just the pain from the past week that I had just laid in bed, being pathetically stubborn. I really was a bitch.

Suddenly, his face contorted into one of pain and he stepped forward again, taking me into his arms and hugging me tightly. "I know. I still hate you," he whispered. I clung to him, because honestly it just felt like home. " I can't stand you," I mumbled against his shoulder.

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

Bella hadn't come to see me in a month. I was sick, really sick. I couldn't stand the fact that I needed her. It made everything worse knowing the only way I could feel better was to be near her. Just because I imprinted on her didn't mean I was going to run out and buy wedding bands, but this shit was killing me. The silence was killing me. I would much rather have bitchy Bella then the sullen, sulky, silent Bella. I tried to keep my mind occupied doing extra patrols, but the pity that the pack sent my way was worse then sitting around my house all day. So I did neither.

Instead, I worked on things that I had no business working on. Charlie Swan's murder. I called a few friends that I had on the police force and got them to stall the closing of the case for a little while until I tracked down that Dr. Leech. I thought that was going to be easy, but I didn't know that he and the whole Leech family moved to Seattle last year. He still did some work around Forks now and again when he was really needed. I had Billy call him up and tell him that he was needed, in LaPush, this afternoon. I have no idea what Billy told him to get him here or if he even told him what he was needed for. It wasn't long before Billy called me and told me to expect Dr. Leech today.

"Really, he agreed?" I said, shocked. "Did you tell Bella?"

"No I didn't, she just left in her truck," he said, sounding relieved. Which I'm sure he was. Jake had made an effort the night of the bonfire to come and talk to me. He asked a bunch of questions, telling me that he had imprinted too, but not telling me on who. When Bella refused to come and see me and I didn't go to her, afraid to push too hard and scare her more, Jake was very understanding. He helped me when I got so sick I vomited for a week straight. It helped just a little bit when he would tell me how Bella was doing. Jake even took me over to the house while she slept, just so that I could be close to her without her knowing.

"How long was she been in her bed?" I asked, suddenly hearing a familiar loud engine. I walked over to the window to see Bella herself pulling into my driveway.

"A week, Jake literally dragged her into the tub today. Whatever he said got her out of the house," he said sounding impressed.

"And into my driveway," I mumbled watching her. She sat in the truck, looking like she was about to throw it into reverse and bolt. I hurried for the door and ran outside. "I'll call you after I've talked to the Doc," I said quickly, snapping the phone shut and heading for the truck. It already felt as if she had never left my side, as if the past month were a bad dream and we still sought each other out just to yell at one another. She was still in the truck and I had to hear her voice, I had to or I wasn't going to believe that this was real.

I walked right up to the truck the whipped the door open. Almost yanking her out before she even get the seat belt off, and then slammed the door shut when I finally got her out. "Swan."

She looked like she was trying to hard not to look like shit. Don't get me wrong, she looked good. Painted on jeans, shoes I would call fuck-me boots, and a simple but low cut tank that gave me urge to rip it off. Her eyes though, spoke volumes. She had been hurting too, a lot. Most likely more then she showed even to Jake. "Paul."

There was that fucked up feeling again. To just pick her up and shake the shit out of her, it was so strong I had to clinch my hands tight at my side. "I hate you," I said, not really meaning it any more. If I really ever had at all. It was the only way to tell her that I missed her, needed her, wanted her... even if it was just to bitch at me.

"You are so stupid, why didn't you just come over?" she asked,smiling with an edge in her voice that sounded like frustration. Would she have just let me walk right in and sit next to her? No, but then again I didn't try that and neither had she.

"Like you would have welcomed me with open arms. Right. You're such a bitch. You knew it was killing me and you didn't even try to come over," I snapped at her, stepping closer. I had to, I just didn't feel close enough yet... maybe....

"I'm here now, dick and you weren't the only one it hurt you know," she said. I felt all the pain she had gone through in the past month and couldn't take not touching her any longer. I didn't think she was going to let me, but when I found my arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, she hugged me back.

* * *

"You did what?" she questioned, looking as if I had grown a second head.

"I got Dr. Cullen to come over so that I .. well now you too... can ask him questions about how Charlie was killed," I repeated getting a little annoyed by her shock. What? Like I can't be a nice guy. Okay, so maybe that wasn't what I was known for, but I could be nice if I felt like it.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me. God, this stupid imprint thing was going to be in her mind every time I did something nice for her. She would always wonder if it was me or the imprint. I just wish I could show her that it was both.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Look I know that that Daddy Vamp knows something more he didn't tell the cops," I said, wishing desperately those words had not left my mouth. Fuck! She didn't need to know this right now. I'd be happy to point out every vampire we come into contact later, but right now was not the time to sit and explain good vampire vs bad vampire to her.

I tried to laugh it off as a joke, but she looked like she didn't buy it for a second. Crap, I didn't want to be spatting like cats when the Doc got here. Just as that thought entered my mind, a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway. It parked behind Bella's truck, making it even uglier by comparison. I recognized the doctor right away, tall and blond. I don't think I have ever been so excited to see a leech. Well, that was before the passenger door opened and a huge leech got out. He had dark hair and was just as big as the boys in the pack. I wonder if this was one of his "son's" that he had adopted.

I walked to the door, greeting the doctor and showing him into the living room where Bella waited. I sat down beside her, resting my hand on her knee to stop the erratic bouncing. This girl was going to drive me insane with her damn fidgeting

"Thank you for coming out today, ," I said politely. Yeah I was polite. If I were to act the way I wanted to, they would probably leave and so would Bella, leaving me right where I started. An asshole, alone. "This is really important."

"It's not a problem. I understand that Charlie was someone who was indifferent to us being here," he said cryptically. I ignored the curious glance Bella had thrown at me. "This is my son, Emmett, I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't," I did, a lot. He was shifty and sort of making me nervous. I looked at Bella who looked as though she was trying to form the questions I knew were flying around her mind. "Dr. Cullen, really it's Bella who had some things that she might want to ask," I said, never taking my eyes off of her. I mainly wanted to make sure she didn't bolt out the door like she looked like she might do.

She gave him a nervous smile and threw a glare my way before taking a deep breath. "Dr. Cullen--"

"Carlisle, please Isabella," he quickly interrupted.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Well, then Bella, please," she said continuing to push forward, and looking more determined then ever. "Carlisle, you were the lead examiner the day my father died. In fact I think I was told that you were the first medical examiner on the scene. So with that being said, I wanted to ask if you had seen anything out of the ordinary that day?"

Carlisle smiled kindly, folding his hands in front of him. "Bella, I would love to say that I did, but everything that I found I put in my report--"

"Dr, please the unofficial version," I snapped, catching a soft growl coming from the one named Emmett. Luckily, it was too low for Bella to hear, but I glared back non the less. Carlisle looked at me and then back to Bella. "Please?" I added.

"Really there isn't much I had not told the police that you wouldn't already know, it has been a few years, but when Mr. Black--"

"Really? Billy too? You know I'm calling a fucking meeting after this and from now on I want the fucking truth from you guys! Not the sort-of-truth, no more half truths... the... fucking.... truth," Bella exploded, looking right at me. Well, I couldn't say that I had not already told a few half truths she had yet to figure out, but I could say I wouldn't anymore. I nodded, not trusting myself to keep that dangerous thought from being said out loud. She spun back around to Papa Fang and gave a curt nod. "Sorry, go ahead."

He looked a little unsure, I didn't blame him. That woman can be so Bi-polor sometimes, it made your head spin. "Well, when Mr. Black told me that I was to come to LaPush, I kind of figured that this had something to do with Chief Swan, so I brought the Medical Examiner's Evidence File on him."

"Aren't you supposed to turn that into the police?" Bella asked. She looked at the file as if she really didn't care what the answer was he was going to give her. Her fingers were literally already flexing in anticipation of getting her hands on it. This would have everything, if anything, that she could need to keep Charlie's case openly investigated.

"I did turn a copy over to the police," Carlisle said, a tad bit smug. "This is my personal file." He started to hold the file out and Bella had taken it from his grasp and into her's before he could fully extend his arm. She flipped the file open, and I had to resist the urge to look over her shoulder. It was not my place, but being left to just stare at the two vampires in front of me while she went through it was a little unnerving. I stood, intending to get a drink from the fridge, but my leg bumped the file, causing a small manila envelope to fall out and spill what looked like a bunch of pictures all over the carpeted floor. I bent to help her pick them up briefly scanning the contents. I tried to instantly cover them so Bella couldn't see.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking into my eyes pleading. Dammit, if she were to be a bitch I could ignore that fucking look, but no. She was being sweet and beautiful and...fuck. "Bella, they are. . . Charlie," I finished, stupidly.

"Oh," I saw the pain hit her eyes before feeling it rip through my chest.

"You don't need to see these, sweety, you can just read the reports. You don't have to--"

"No, I want to," She said, sniffing away her tears and holding her hand out.

"Are you sure?" I said, knowing this was going to hurt her more than anything. She was determined and I knew her well enough to know it would haunt her more not to see them, thinking that she was going to miss anything that would help. So when she just looked back at me, I knew she was thanking me, but asking for the pictures at the same time. Funny how her eyes did most of her talking when we 'spoke'. I nodded and handed over the pictures, but stayed leaning in front of her, placing a hand on each knee.

She looked at them all, carefully, without lingering to much on his face. When she was making a second run through them she suddenly stopped and gasped, causing us all look up at her. All but Daddy Vamp... Fuck. "What is it Bella?"

"There is something wrong with his neck," she said, peering closer to the picture. I cocked my head to the side not understanding. We all knew that he was murdered and that they found his throat slit, so I couldn't imagine what else could be off about a slit throat, besides the obvious. She saw my confused look and flipped the picture around pointing at the gruesomely sliced throat. It wasn't ragged and nasty, it was gruesome because of the precision of the cut, perfect and straight. I looked up at Bella still lost while she tapped the picture again a little bit more impatient with me. "Behind the slice," she said, no longer looking at me, but staring down Dr. Cullen. "What the fuck is on his neck!"

* * *

_**A/N: Cliffy! Don't hate me, The other one is ready to go, I'm just looking for love. I know I'm horrible like that. Love all the reviews guys! Keep it up!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I posted the play list for this story on my profile because I always listen to it when I am writing a chapter, the band for this chapter is mostly Three days grace. 'I hate everything about you', and 'Bitter taste' are mainly it but Paul's Point of View at the end is all 'Something I can't have' ~ Flyleaf. **_

_**This Chapter is deadicated to our 100th reviewwe Sabbylou42. Kiss and Hug and really big thank you!**_

_**Love the beta, beta is next to godessness!**_

_**Love Love,**_

_**Juliet**_

Chapter 6

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

Bella stood eying all of us. She was making all three of us grown ass men squirm in our seats, and shift uncomfortably with her heated glare. I thanked the Gods when she finally turned that fires-of-hell gaze towards the vamp doctor. "What the fuck in on his neck?" she repeated her question. Each word was pronounced slowly, her knuckles were white with the same rage that had her body racking in tremors. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't cry, she hated to cry.

"Bella, there are some things in this world that are hard to--" Dr. Leech started.

"Don't you feed me that shit!" she shouted. "I know about the wolves, but I also know they don't eat people! So what the fuck…does this mean?"

"Vampire," he finished nodding his head, all the while watching her face.

"Vampire?" she repeated stunned. I put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her and looked back at the Doctor.

"So then Charlie's throat wasn't cut?" Bella's face had grown even paler. "He was killed by a vampire?"

"I made the slit to cover the bite," Carlisle said with a low voice.

"You what?" I said forgetting anything other his horrible confession. "So you were covering for who? Did one of you're little leechlings break the treaty?" I shot to my feet, instantly angry. The big leech quickly jumped to his feet as well, challenging me with his eyes. I smiled up at him, more then welcoming his challenge.

"It wasn't my family," Carlisle said, touching the big leech on the arm to warn him to sit back down, with his eyes never leaving Bella's. "I don't know who it was. Bella, I was only trying to preserve our secret. I was not trying to hide anything from you," he pleaded her to understand in a genuinely sincere voice. "If I were able to tell you at the time please believe me , I would have."

I guessed he must have seen the confusion I knew Bella felt and his eyes snapped to mine. I nodded, knowing that I was probably in deep shit again. Goddamnit! Bella didn't even look at me when I chanced a glance her way. Goddamnit again!

"My family and I are are not to feared," he said carefully.

Bella scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her. "Right, why would anyone fear a vampire?"

"It is true, I assure you," he smiled at her bitchyness. I'll give him credit for that, because in the wrong or not, I still fought the urge to shake the shit out of her. "My family and I drink only the blood of animals. Never from humans. We are what we like to call "vegetarians" of our kind."

Bella suddenly whipped around, turning her anger towards me. "How much of this did you know about?" she practically whispered.

Uh-oh, I knew that was coming. Maybe she'll forgive me since I only knew about the Cullens. "Nothing. Well.. I mean I knew the Cullen's were vampires, but nothing about Charlie, I swear," I rushed out, praying that I didn't fuck it up too bad. Bella gave me a curt nod, but then quickly turned back to the doc._ Fuck, I was in it deep_. I watched both of the Cullens, noticing that the big leech seemed. . . twitchy and shifty. I didn't like it. I never got the chance to find out what his deal was because the twitchy bloodsucker leaned up to the doctor's ear and whispered something. It was so low I couldn't even make it out and then doctor stood up.

"Bella, you may keep the file to look over as long as you need to. I must be going now." She shook his hand, and he handed her his card in case she needed anything else. I watched as they left, and then walked back into the living room where I had left a silent Bella. I had said it before, I would rather have her bitching at me then have her silent.

I opened my mouth to explain, but I was quickly cut off. "Don't. Don't because I don't want to hear whatever clever excuse you have for not telling me something else once again Paul," she took a deep breath and she stepped closer. "I am not going to disappear again. If I did, I would expect that you would not to let me be gone for long, but right no, I can't be near you."

She headed for the door and I stood there feeling completely like the shit I am. All she wanted is honestly, and all I have done is told her half truths and withhold information from her. I didn't want her leaving while she was so angry with me. I knew she wouldn't listen if I tried to call her back, so I ran ahead of her and blocked the door way. She was pissed as she glared up at me.

I pleaded with everything in my power that my eyes would be able to tell her just how bad I felt about not telling her everything up front. I saw her eyes soften for a fraction of a second before hardening to steel once again. _Well fine. If she wanted to play hard, than so can I._ With one step I had her in my arms, with my mouth against her's before I had a chance to second guess myself. I never forgot how fucking hot this had been the first time, but it still rocked my nerves when our lips met, sending shivers down my entire body. Her body relaxed against mine. I was ready to take her right there in the doorway, but I knew she needed her space.

When I let go of her we both were left panting. I was sure she felt all the same emotions I was feeling, lust mixed with anger. They seemed to be the lethal combination in our relationship. She looked up at me and nodded a little, seemingly understanding what I had trying to tell her with the kiss. I moved out her way and let her go. As she walked past me, I had to brace my hands on each side of the door frame just to stop myself from running after her.

* * *

BELL'S POINT OF VIEW

I left my truck at Paul's house and chose to walk home instead. I needed time to think and clear my head. This was all too much. Charlie was killed by a vampire and it had been covered up by another vampire. Was there really good vampires and bad vampires? I had asked this question before but it seemed to be in the fore front of my mind as of late; _'How can any of this be real?_'

I walked through the woods slowly despite the fact it was pouring rain, half hoping that Paul would follow me, but I knew he wouldn't. Paul. That was a whole different chapter in my confusing fucking life. I had hated him not so long ago, or at least I thought I had. Maybe I never did, I mean I did respond to him so easily when I was near him. Whether it came to arguing or kissing, we played each other like Ol' Jimmy H. played his guitar. Every time he even comes near me I feel more and more inclined to jump him rather then hit him though. I wonder if that was because of the imprint. No, I have always thought that he was walking sex, just pretty fucking annoying.

The kiss was not needed, I had already promised that I was coming back. I wasn't going to hurt either of us anymore, so I wasn't planning on leaving. At the same time, I was still so angry. How could he hide something like this from me again? Okay so he didn't know about Charlie, but he knew about Dr. Cullen and his family. Some may think I am overreacting, but wouldn't you want to know if you were in a room with fucking vampires? I would have liked to have known. All of this just really boils down to the fact he is hiding things from me once again. That is the reason why I am so pissed.

Which just brings us to the bottom line. All of this new information to think about and yet I still have nothing I can bring to the fucking investigators in Forks. Not without getting laughed off the property anyways, or breaking the mythological creature code. Not that anyone said I couldn't say anything, but I wasn't stupid. _GUH_! This was so much to take in at once and yet it has gotten me no where!

I was so absorbed in my mental ranting that I wasn't aware of anyone being near me until I ran straight into a solid form. Seriously, It was like running into a brick wall, causing me to fall right on my ass. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said, trying desperately to find my way out of the mass of hair that covered my face. I finally freed myself to find the most beautiful face that I had ever laid eyes on smirking down at me. I was suddenly struck with the inability to form words. He was tall and pale, which you don't see that often on the reservation, unless you're looking at me that is. He had messy soaked bronze hair, honey gold eyes and a sexy smirk that almost rivaled Paul's . . _. Almost._

"It's quite alright," he said soothingly over the sound of the pouring rain, offering his hand to me. "I'm here for you to run into." I giggled stupidly, taking his offered hand and standing back up.

"I'm Bella." He smiled wide, flashing me bright white teeth.

"Edward," he said simply, still holding my hand. As beautiful as his face may be, his grip was cold and clammy. I carefully and very politely removed my hand from grip.

"Are you visiting someone?" I asked, unable to believe he had been on this reservation the whole time without me knowing.

"No, I was just passing through." he said with a small knowing smile. "My family and I live in Forks."

"Oh well, I use to live in Forks. Now I live with my Uncle here in LaPush." _Why are you telling him your life history? Did we not say that we would work on the verbal vomit?_

He looked behind me for a brief second before his eyes caught mine again. "Well, Princess, as lovely as you are and as much as I will forever cherish this encounter, I do have to run." He smiled smoothly and kissed the back of my hand, making me blush. _The guy was smooth, I'll give him that._

As soon as his cold lips touched my hand I looked up at him and he was gone. I rolled my eyes and laughed at myself. Great, so now I'm making up random woods-men and even they run from me.

"Who was that?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind me.

"What's wrong? Jealous, Paul?" I snapped, walking back towards his house without thinking. Well maybe my subconscious was going back to my truck so that I could distance myself from him faster. He didn't answer me, but instead walked beside me in silence. What were my feelings for Paul. I knew the imprint would eventually make me love him, but did I already? Had I ever really hated Paul?

We had reached my truck before I realized he was shaking.

* * *

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

I tried to give her the space she said she needed. I tried, gripping the door frame in order stay in the house, just to keep myself in place. I listened for the sound of her loud truck roaring to life, but that sound never came. I snapped my head up and spotted her walking into the woods. Damn her, why does she insist on going into those woods! _She's going to get herself killed!_

No. Leave her alone, Paul. She said she wanted to be alone, so leave her alone. My mind was screaming at me to stop and I had made it all the way to the tree line before my feet would listen. "Get a grip, Paul," I said out loud, turning back towards my house. It was then when I smelled it, even through the rain it was strong and close by. _Leech. No! Bella! Oh god Bella!_

I tried to follow her scent through the woods, but as it got stronger the scent of the leech grew too, making my panic slowly turn to hysteria. When I got up behind Bella there was only a scent left.

"Who was that?" I asked more harshly then I had intended, but my fear was still gripping my heart and urging me to examine her body for wounds, a bite or any pain of some sort. The wolf was screaming at me. Protect. Protect. Protect.

"What's wrong, jealous Paul?" she snapped as she walked away. I caught site of Jake, Sam and Quil running past so fast they didn't make a sound. Well a sound that a human would've heard anyways, but to me it sounded like a stampede. I turned quickly and walked up beside her. My mind was going in a thousand places at once and I was almost temped to give in to the urge to shake her until her teeth chattered. What was she thinking? Just talking to a random stranger in the woods! A pale stranger at that. She may not be able to spot vampires right away, but a pale man in the middle of LaPush woods? Really, did no red flags go off in her simple head? Fuck, I'll kill her skinny ass, so that I don't have to worry about having to protect it all the time!

By the time we had reached her truck my entire body was shaking, making the pouring rain shake off of my bare upper body. I could not lose her again after the pain that we both went through this past month. "You are so fucking stupid, do you know that?" I snapped , backing her into the door of her truck. The rain seemed to be coming down harder by the second. "Why would you talk to a stranger in the woods? Haven't I told you that you should be more careful walking into the woods by yourself?"

Her back hit the door and she glared right back at me. She shoved her hands against my slick bare chest to push me back. I felt the push, but didn't move. "Who the fuck are to tell who I can and cannot talk to? Where I can and cannot walk?"

"I am the one that is going to have to kill the fucker that hurts your stupid ass, that's who!" I shouted back. The rain was making it almost impossible to see anything other then Bella. It didn't matter, she was all I saw anymore anyways.

"I am a big fucking girl, Paul. I don't need your permission to do anything with my life!" she seethed, balling her little fist.

"Stay the fuck out of those woods unless you are with a member of the pack," I ground out, slamming my hands on the truck on each side of her head. The truck gave a groaning protest before a spider web started in the glass. I didn't care. "I mean it! I could give a fuck less at this point if you hate me or not right now, but I will not have you killed because of you're stupidity!"

I felt her knee jerk and move to the side before it connected with my nuts. She glared at me and caught me with a right hook._ Holy fuck she actually hit me! Again!_ I just blinked at her as she grabbed her hand and winced. "It's no wonder that you worried about the imprint being wrong," she snapped. She tried to move past me and growled at me as I grabbed her arms held them above her head. "I'd be a little worried if I imprinted on woman when I was a fag too!"

That was it, I was done being the nice guy. I was tired of warning her and I was tired of waiting for her bitchy ass to accept me. Fuck that. I growled loudly that was nothing near human sounding. "I told you that you would being eating those words the next time!" I said before slamming my mouth to hers. Her hands flexed in my grip, but I was not letting go. Instead I pressed harder against her, feeling the water running between our bodies and a shiver run up her spine.

Bella bit my lip making me pull back and look into her eyes. As I briefly looked down I remembered she had a white shirt on, which clearly showed me her soaked bra-less state. Well if I had any intention to stop that would've made it a whole lot harder. Good thing I had no intention of stopping. She glared at me, but I saw what I was looking for. Her lust was just as urgent as mine. That was just us, lust and anger. I let her hands go and she brought them to my chest, raking her nails hard down the front of me. The feeling went straight to my cock. I growled and took the bottom of her shirt, removing it and throwing it with a loud plop onto the puddled ground. There was no modest blush in her as she toed off her boots and reached for my button and fly. My hands freely roamed her naked wet breasts, taking those beautiful pink nipples between my fingers. Her back arched against my hands as I took the pink peak in my mouth, and my now free hand went to her tight jeans. I was not trying to get those already tight, now wet jeans off of her. I heard a rip, followed by a tear from her sexy tight jeans before I even gave it a second thought.

"Fuck, Paul I liked those," she growled. She shoved my shorts down and took hold of my hard cock that had sprung free. I hissed with the contact, making her smile seductively at me.

"Shut up!" I snapped, lifting her up and hitching her legs around my waist. My dick teased her entrance, but I didn't push into her. I pressed our bodies closer and devoured every inch of skin that I could reach. As my lips moved upwards I tugged roughly on her long wet hair so that I could reach her now very exposed neck. I squeezed my hand in between us and rubbed her roughly , making her moan loudly. "Oh fuck!"

"That's right, tell me what you want baby," I growled softly into her ear. You could hardly hear it over the rain, but I knew she heard it. She urgently tried to move her hips against my hand, groaning in frustration as I continued to move out of her reach.

"Please!" she groaned.

"I knew I'd get you to beg for me," I said huskily, earning a bite from her on my neck that shot such a feeling of lust down my body. I almost came right then and there. I lifted her higher until she almost sat on top the roof of her truck and dove hungrily between her rain and juice soaked thighs.

"Oh my God, Paul!" she moaned, reaching down and gripping the back of my head, pulling my face further into her wet lips. She rocked against my tongue that flicked rapidly against her clit. Then without warning I reached up, sliding two fingers inside of her, cherishing the deep lusty noise that had escaped her. I pumped my fingers in and out of her, feeling the slight tightening of her walls around me. My finger tips were hitting a barrier that I had not thought to ask about. I guess I just assumed because of her being almost twenty, that she already had sex.

Her walls started to clamp down and I wrapped my lips around her sweet clit and sucked hard, growling loudly sending vibrations through her. "OH...PAUL ... IM ...PAUUUHHHH," she screamed loudly, rocking hard against my fingers and face. God, she tasted wonderful. I let her ride out her waves for a bit before sliding her back down my body. I took a hold of her underneath her ass and walked holding her into the house, our mouths never separating. We got as far as the living room before collapsing onto the floor touching, rubbing, and kissing each other.

I sat up letting my eyes drink in her beautiful naked wanton body beneath me. "Paul..." she gasped. I couldn't wait another second, positioning myself between her long legs.

I thrust into her, breaking through her barrier and swallowing her sharp cry of pain with a deep kiss. It took everything I had to hold still while her tight warmth was viced around me. She wiggled around as her body stretched to accommodate my size, which caused me to groan. "Stop that, I'm trying to be gentle."

She giggled against my lips, rolling her hips and causing my entire length to fill her. She gasped, and I moaned. "So, don't be gentle," she whispered, rolling her hips again.

I growled again, then slowly pulled almost all the way out before slowly pushing all the way into her again. I was torturing myself too, but I kept up the slow pace, laughing at her frustration. She grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me until her mouth met my shoulder, biting down hard causing me gasp and my hips jerk. "Fuck, Bella!" I leaned back again, trying to regain my control.

"That's what I'm aiming for!" she moaned, meeting each thrust. Fine, a fucking she wants, a fucking she will get. I grabbed a hold of her wiggling hips and raised them slightly so I could sink deeper into her core. I sped up my pace making sure I pulled out to my tip and sank back down to my hilt on each thrust. "Fuck. Yes. God, yes, like that!" she moaned, raising her knees to my chest and gripping the carpet.

"So tight," I groaned, feeling myself quickly thrusting towards my finish. I leaned over her, drawing her knees over my arms and capturing her mouth with my own. I felt her clamping down on me, while her moaning quickly turned into screaming as she called out my name. Fuck, that was my undoing. As her body shuddered from the force of her orgasm I thrust hard, cumming deep into her welcoming depths.

* * *

_**A/N: Phew.. yeah so most guessed correct it was a vampire.. but which vampire?.. hmmmm. and hey beela.. paul.. her poor truck...hmm hit me with some love.. I'll love ya back! Especially since my awesome beta got this done a day before update day...  
**_

_**Juliet  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JPOV

I left Bella in the bath tub and headed in the direction of the school, dreading the day before me. My phone went off signaling me I had gotten a text, briefly I looked at my phone and then turned left, right before reaching the school. It was Leah. She had graduated last year, Seth was still a grade under me and Sue worked long shifts at the reservation clinic, so Leah was usually home alone right now.

I walked into the house without knocking and went straight to her room. I knew why I was there. I had finally gotten the nerve to speak with her the night of the bon-fire when she pulled me, rather roughly might I add, into the woods. I didn't get to say a word, she attacked me… sexually. Literally ripping my clothes from my body. After satisfying her very primal urge, she clearly told me that she was not looking for a boyfriend, she didn't need another brother and had no use for friendship.

Leah wanted sex. She said that because of the imprint, she knew that I was safe and would never hurt her. At one time I would have thought that she was right, but at the moment I was thinking about Paul and Bella, they hurt each other all the time. I knew I wouldn't do anything to harm Leah and she knew it too, but she said she didn't want to get all lovey-dovey. All she needed for me to be, as far as the imprint went, was a walking dick. Those were her words not mine. I couldn't tell her no, not that I had any intention to.

Leah said she didn't want anyone to know of the imprint just yet, which was a bitch with the pack mind, but I had managed to hide it for a month now. So we had been fucking everywhere, every chance that we got. We almost got caught by Seth once, but him and Quil were being so loud, laughing and joking, that we were able to straighten ourselves before they came into the house.

"What took you so long?" she snapped as I walked into the room. She was under the covers of her bed, only her neck and head were sticking out as if she were cold. As if that were possible. I rolled my eyes at her, dropping my backpack to the floor with a loud thud.

"I washed up before I got here," I answered calmly. No matter how bitchy she got, I never lost my temper with her, never raised my voice. I found that it seriously irritated her that I never responded to her with anything other then pure sweetness.

"Whatever, hurry up!" she demanded as she pulled back, unveiling her naked gorgeous body. I pulled my shirt over my head, tossed it on the floor and walked over to the bed. She was up on her knees with her hands and mouth roaming my abs and chest in an instant. I hissed, ripped my fingers through her hair, jerking her head back. She looked at me when she bit my nipple too hard. "Be nice," I growled. With my secure grip still on her hair, I lifted her head so that I could devour her mouth.

Together we moaned and I felt her frantically clawing at my pants, ripping them free of the button and frantically pushing them down. I was already rock hard, but as she skillfully pumped me with her little hand, I groaned, feeling myself get even harder. I kicked my pants the rest of the way off and pushed her back onto the bed. I flipped her on her stomach, raising her hips displaying her nice tight ass for me. I lined myself up and entered her roughly. "Mmmm. . . so tight," I groaned. One hand was on her shoulder for leverage and other was tightly wound in her hair. Rough, hard, and deep, just the way she liked it. Anything that could never be confused for making love. As she says, it's fucking, so just fuck me. So that's what I did, often.

I felt her already clinching around me and brought my hand around the front of her, making her scream out over and over. I didn't stop, I just kept pounding into her and rubbing her little sensitive pearl until her whole body shook and I knew she couldn't take any more I took a hold of her hips and drove into her to my own release.

* * *

I took a shower and was just stepping out of the Clearwater house and into the rabbit when I heard the howl. Sam was calling us into the woods, no drill this was the real thing. Leech. I threw my bag into the rabbit and left my shirt, shoes and socks there as well. No sense in carrying them around if I didn't have to. I ran into the woods, smelling that Seth, Sam and Quil were waiting for me. I phased quickly, greeted by only silence when my mind clicked with the others.

'_What's going on_?' I thought as I walked up to where now only Quil and Sam stood looking back at me. 'where's the leech?'

'_Dr. Cullen is here on the the reservation, at Paul's house,' _Sam thought, Quil whined in reassurance, taking a step closer. '_Bella is there_.'

I jumped over Quil, ready to run to Paul's house, but was suddenly stopped in my tracks by the booming Alpha command that dropped me in the mud and left me whimpering in pain. _'STOP JAKE!'_ he commanded, stepping around to the front of me. '_That is not why I called you here. Seth is going to be tracking those ones. There is one in the woods outside the house, that's the one that we are going after, it didn't come with the doctor_,' Sam explained. I nodded as I jumped back on my feet.

We ran though the woods to the other side of LaPush to where Paul's house sat and was almost stopped in my tracks. '_Bella's out here_!' I yelled in my mind, speeding up. Suddenly, the leech was gone and his scent was fading fast in the direction of Forks, away from Bella. I caught a glimpse of Paul as we ran to follow the leech. He ran well past LaPush and into forks when we lost him.

Sam snorted, looking around and sniffing the air, but he was gone. We started back to LaPush, not wanting to waste any time since we still hadn't heard from Seth, who was supposed to be watching Paul's house to see what was going on with the doctor. When we got to the woods outside of Paul's, we saw Seth sitting on the ground in human form listening to his IPOD. He jumped to his feet when he finally noticed us, ripping the ear buds out and giving a nervous laugh. "Oh hey guys, I um .. the doctor left and so I kind of hung around to make sure that he stayed gone and Paul and Bella were arguing..." he shifted uncomfortably. I could almost swear he was blushing. Maybe Seth just didn't like confrontation. Some people didn't find their wars as funny as we did. I know I didn't not to long ago, although I could now appreciate the humor that Quil often seen.

Seth shoved his IPOD in his pocket to phase and we all awaited Sam's orders. _'I want Seth and Jake to stay around Paul's house for now and I think I'll take Quil with me to forks. I want to speak with Dr. Cullen.'_

We gave our understanding and then I circled the property twice before laying down lazily on the forest floor. I looked over at Seth who still seemed to been awkwardly quiet for Seth. He was usually cracking jokes or trying to get me to chat with him. He didn't like a silent patrol from my experience. '_What's up with you dude?_'

He sat back on his hind legs and looked at Paul's house as if a monster were going to come running out of it, which was kind of ironic since we were the only monsters out here right now. '_Nothing, I just had a long day is all. I dont like being pulled out of school, I'm already way behind, you know?'_

I nodded, I knew that feeling. I was already going to have to take after school classes so that I could keep up. I really was going to have a talk with Billy tonight about just getting my GED. '_Sorry you just seem so quiet. I thought that maybe you were bugged about Bells and Paul, because really they do it all the time. There isn't any reason to be freaked out_.'

Seth's eyes were suddenly huge and he just stared at me for a long time. It was almost cartoon like, the way his eyes bugged out. '_They do? Like . . . Like that?'_

I barked out a laugh and shook my head at his immaturity. '_What did she do hit him again? God, that always gets him hot way too fast_' I thought laughing, but then stopped. '_Wait, he didn't hurt her did he_?' I knew I had been all 'team paul' lately, but that was because I felt bad about her rejecting the imprint. If he even lifted a hand to her, I'll kill him.

'_No ... I mean ...It didn't look painful, I mean . . .' _Seth stammered. He growled and stood up again. '_No more questions please! It's really none of my business what they do, I was just a little shocked to see it outside.'_

I snorted and started to stand back up to run the perimeter again. '_Probably better that way. So they don't break anything inside if things went too far,' _I heard a whine and looked back. Seth was laying on the on his belly with his paws over his snout. '_Don't be such a baby_.'

He jumped up growling. He stood in front of me, barring his teeth. _'I am not a baby. I understand primal instinct and need, but please forgive me if I don't easily blow off seeing my pack brother fucking his imprint against her truck_!' he screamed. '_It's a little disturbing_!'

I stared at him, unable to say a word. '_They did what? On what?'_

_

* * *

_

I sat in a small meadow I had found further into the mountains later that night after Jared and Leah showed up to relieve Paul and I. The moon was bright as it reflected off of the water that my feet were resting in while I just sat, thinking. Paul and Bella. This was something that was to be expected in an imprint, I mean Sam even said we imprint because it's natures way of picking who are best for us to reproduce with. I couldn't be angry at Paul, or else I would be an asshole for doing the very same thing with Leah. Leah didn't even want me around unless it was for sex.

I sighed, shaking my head. Maybe I just thought that it wasn't going to happen with the way that they fought all the time._ Think about it Jake, he had her up against a wall when you walked in before_. Well, yeah there was that. Maybe they have the same sort of relationship that I had with Leah. _Pfft! What relationship? _I just couldn't do it anymore. I didn't care if it was only the imprint talking, but I loved her. I just can't play this indifference bullshit with her anymore. I could no longer just go over there and fuck her, get her off, take a shower and leave with no more then a few words. Hell, Paul and Bella at least yelled at each other.

I felt so bad for poor Seth for having to see that. I mean he was 17, but still a boy in so many ways, with the way that Leah and Sue protected him. I don't think he's even seen porn before. Well, not until Bella and Paul apparently got into voyeurism. He was so naive, he told me that the reason he stayed so long was because it was a particularly nasty fight. Paul was shaking really bad and screaming at her about going into the woods alone and that she should only be going with a member of the pack. I have told her that myself many times, but she doesn't listen. Maybe she will now, considering the leech she was talking to. If Paul told her it was a Leech.

What was with Dr. Leech being at Paul's house? Shouldn't he have informed Sam if a Leech were going over the treaty line? When Sam came back from the Cullen's he said that the Leech was invited by Billy and Paul. Why hasn't Bella told me anything about this?

I decided to call Billy to check on him and talk to Bella. He picked up on the third ring, sounding a little worried. "Hey dad, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing to really worry about Jake. It's just that Bella isn't home yet," my Dad said, trying to cover the worry in his voice. "Have you seen her today?"

"Not since this morning, but heard that she was with Paul, so I don't think that you have anything to worry about dad," I said, rolling my eyes. Why were Paul and Bella bothering me so much? I really had no right to be so annoyed.

"I tried calling Paul, but no one is picking up," he said, almost sounding as if he was about to say something else, but stopped himself. Maybe now would be a good time to ask.

"Did Sam talk to you dad? About the Cullen's being in La Push?" I asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't just give me a vauge answer.

"Yeah, that was my fault I was looking into something for Paul and forgot to say something to Sam about it," he told me. I could almost see him looking around the room nervously. I guess he wasn't going to tell me, I would have to ask Sam later. "Well I think I will try Paul again. Don't come home too late, son."

I looked over the ridge and into the darkness of the tree covered mountain below for all of five minutes before my phone buzzed to tell me that I had a text message. I looked down and saw it was from Paul.

_Have you seen Bella? ~Pau_l

_I Thought she was with you! ~ Jake_

_So did I until about two seconds ago when I woke up and she was gone! ~ Paul_

_Be right there ~ Jake_

How could he lose her when he had been sleeping with her all fucking day? Weren't you supposed to instinctively know when you're imprint left your side? I stood up to leave, running smack into a very small, yet solid form. I looked down and saw her looking back at me with honey eyes. She had a mischievous smirk gracing her full red lips, long brown hair and pale alabaster skin. If her honey eyes didn't have a slight glow to them, then I would have sworn she was a younger version of Bella. I could smell that she was a leech, but it was not nearly as strong as the other leeches I had encountered.

"Well hello, yummy," she purred, circling me once and then coming to a stop in front of me again.

"I'm not your snack." I growled, stepping back a little just in case she attacked. She had the amber eyes of an animal eater, but they were muddy almost a human brown and not the red ones that Sam described as the human drinkers. Considering I was both animal and human, I was not comfortable either way.

A small tinker of bells escaped her mouth, which I was guessing was her laugh. Almost like distant church bells. "I was not referring to you as a meal. You do not smell hardly as appealing as you look," she said, her pink tongue darting out to wet her lips as her eyes raked over my body. I don't play these games with a leech,. This was ridiculous! Why could I hardly smell her? I couldn't drive her away, this wasn't part of the land that was in the treaty, but I sure didn't like how close she was.

"Well, why don't you dance on back to the Cullen's?" I snapped, walking around her back toward the reservation. Praying that she would do just that, I didn't feel like being vamp chow to a little girl.

"I hope to see you again, doggy," she said sweetly. I turned back to her, but she was already gone, like she had never even been there. Maybe she hadn't. Maybe I really was going crazy, making up unscented leeches in the forest. I blamed Leah for his shit. She is driving me to lose my fucking mind!

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket once again to alert me of another text message.

_'Come over.' ~ Lee_

I took a deep breath and felt my body already tensing to do her bidding. Very fucking annoying bit of the imprint.

_'I can't, going to Pauls to help look for Bella.' ~ Jake_

_'She needs some space to work all of this out' ~ Lee_

_'Maybe I should do the same'-Jake_

_'We need to talk..'- Lee_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Thank you all everyone who reviewed for me! I love the love! I know that this one was short, but forgive me because i have a feeling that 8 will be super long (sorry to my beta.) Keep up the love and I will try to convince beta to post this next one early. **_

_**LOVE THY BETA! Isabella is a goddess!**_

_**ALL my love to everyone one of you great fans that religiously post every week i love you! Thank you for all the love you guys send me!**_

_**SONGS: Addicted ~Saving Able / Whatay want from me? ~Adam Lambert**_

_**Love Love,**_

_**Juliet  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello people! I have bugged and bothered my poor Beta and she was wonderful enough to get this done early for you lovely readers. Next weeks update will be a little late, but it will also be long and have some HUGE things involved, so please forgive us! Thank you for all of your loves. **_

_**Please, if you have any comments, suggestions, or just wanna chat about the story, shoot out a review and ill make sure to respond. I try to respond to everyone, if you are not responded to right away, no worries, I'll get to ya.**_

_**Beta lov'in. Isabella is the best!  
**_

_**LoveLove,**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 8

BPOV

Yeah, okay so I am a fucking gutless chickenshit horrible person. I knew that, but seriously I didn't exactly know how to do the whole . . . 'I just had some mind blowing sex with you...thanks..goodbye.' Nope, not me. No, instead I run and hide like a fucking coward. Paul was so angry, I knew I shouldn't have said those things to him, but I was livid. I hate people telling me how I should run my life, good intentions or not. I didn't expect him to kiss me, but when he did, all the fight went out of me. There was nothing left but us. I pushed my hips into his instant and prominent need. We went from the truck, to the living room, to the shower, and then finally ended up in his bedroom. It was like the more we came, the less we could stand being out of each others touch.

Even after all of that, here I am, sneaking out of the house like a fucking child. Luckily, I had some clothes in my truck, or else I'd be doing a walk of shame through Billy's house. My eyes were starting to water, but I tried to convince myself that it's because of the lack of sleep. I refused to be one of those girls that had sex once and suddenly became a emotional fucking wreck. No. "NO!" I said again out loud, pounding my fist against the steering wheel. "Ouch!" I whined, putting my hand to my mouth. Fuck my life.

I drove past Billy's house and out of LaPush. I just couldn't be there right now. I had to clear my head, there was just way too much going on right now to sit under Uncle Billy's oh-so-observant gaze. I drove on blindly letting my truck lead me as if it were on auto pilot while I sorted out all the events of the day that rolled over and over in my brain. Charlie was killed by a vampire. I shouldn't be so surprised since the legends have proven true for the wolves, there was no need to doubt the existence of the vampires as well. The Cullen's were animal eaters and not human eaters, according to anyways. So I guess that means that they were out, but who could have done it then and more importantly, why? Maybe there wasn't a reason, maybe it was just a random attack on some unsuspecting victim.

I tried to think back to that horrible day, God it seemed so far away. That was of course from the design of my brain. Since that day I had refused to think of anything other then who could have done something like this. I mean he was the Chief of Police, nothing like the President of the United States, but still in this tiny town in the middle of nowhereland, he was well known. How many other people had been killed in town by this same vampire? Maybe I should go down to the police station and look into all cases involving deaths caused by slit throats from the same year.

I was suddenly jerked from my rambling thoughts when I realized that I was parked. When did that happen? I looked around, trying to figure out where my autopilot had taken me. Forks, on my old street, at my old white house with the yellow shutters. Why would I drive here? I avoided Forks with a careful diligence since Uncle Billy had been granted guardianship of me. I looked stupidly at the house as my feet seemed to move on their own accord and my mind screamed not to precede any further. I didn't want to be confronted with the familiar feelings of my once warm home. The memories that came with every room, every crack in the paint, every chip on the furniture that I had refused to let anyone sell. The house was left to me in my fathers will, but I just couldn't bring myself to live there. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to sell it either. I am so fucked up. The same memories that I feared were still just to sacred to me to let some strangers soil it with their presence.

My hand hovered over the door knob with the key in my other hand, willing my body to relax. Where was the autopilot now, damnit? I took a deep breath and pushed my key in, turning it with a just little bit of force. The rusty hinges and unused knob creaked and groaned in protest, getting stuck halfway open. I didn't want to put much more force into getting it open, so I squeezed through the small opening, and just left it open. I looked around, assaulted by the painful memory of the last time I stood in this living room.

The memories of being surrounded by Charlie's friends from the station and doctor Cullen, everyone refusing to let me go upstairs unattended, for fear of me walking into Charlie's room. Each of them reassuring me of their love for me and the fact that they were all there for me, but noone trying to hide the guarded expressions on their faces. It was like they were watching a tiger who had just escaped from its cage and they were waiting for the moment it was going to snap and make everyone kitty chow.

It still looked like it did the day I had left from here. I didn't even go back into my room to grab my things. Between Charlie's Police pension and the money from Renee and Phil's will, I really didn't need to grab anything. I just bought new clothes and whatever else I had needed, which wasn't much. I was not all that needy and the pension put money in my account every month, I think, I never really looked at how it works. I did know that I could basically go to a four year collage at least 3 times over and still by a house in Seattle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The dusty stale smell was welcoming to me, it brought me out of the past and into the present where this was just an old unused house. I opened my eyes and looked at the stairs. Really, this was hard enough, did I really want to face this demon just yet? Yes, I had to. No one ever said, if they did I don't remember, that they had cleaned the house after the incident. I had no idea what I would be walking into if I went up there.

Slowly I took each step, half afraid of going upstairs and what horrible gruesome scene it held. Still, I remained determined. How long had I been sitting around with Billy putting my head in a hole, just waiting for life to pass me by so that I could get it over with. Not anymore. Grudgingly, I had to admit that Paul had a lot to do with this change in me. He had helped me even when I had been nothing but a bitch to him. He had arranged for me to talk to , to get the examiners file on Charlie's death . I think what meant the most to me, more than anything else, was that he trusted me enough to make the decision for myself on whether or not I needed to know the information. I did realize he hadn't been forth coming with everything up front, but I knew he was trying. I just couldn't bring myself to be so completely vulnerable to another person just yet.

I reached the top step faster then I had wanted to and was suddenly more nervous then ever about going into Charlie's room. I hardly went into it when he was alive, so it just seemed wrong. A bit Taboo. Now it was tenfold that feeling, wherever that left me. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans before walking slowly down the hallway to Charlies closed door. I almost lifted my hand to knock and caught myself and reached for the knob.

Like the front door, it creaked loudly as I swung it open. I clicked on the light, not really sure if it would work or not. The moon was bright outside so there really was no need for it, but it blinked, flickered and with a small pop the old lamp on his dresser turned on. If it weren't for the thick layer of dust on everything, it would have just looked like Charlie was at work and would be coming home at any second.

As I looked around I seen that only a few things that were off until I walked further into the room. Charlie was the Chief of Police and it was something he carried into his home by way of his room. Everything had it's place and was always neatly put there. There was something wrong with the picture before me, his bed looked like it was just slept in and there was an end table next to his bed with all of it's contents knocked over. The closet door was open and there were fingerprints and smudge marks on the mirror. I wasn't sure if the police did this during their investigation or if it was the result of a struggle with a vampire.

The thought assaulted my heart like a shot from a gun, almost knocking me down with its painful force, both physical and emotional. I had to leave, this was just too fucking much, I can't do this. I turned to bolt out the door and at the same time a loud pop came from the lamp. The room was covered in darkness, except for the stream of moonlight that shone through the large windows. I screamed from the shock of the unexpected noise and then immediately covered my mouth to silence myself. I stood in the moonlit room trying to gather my nerves that seemed to have scattered so quickly in all directions. My eyes started to slowly readjust to the new light source in the room, and then focused on a small gleaming object by the door that seemed to sparkle slightly in the moonlight. I squinted and slowly walked over to the tiny object, wondering if I should even touch it. Well I guess if there was any evidence to be gathered that had been left and the investigators missed, then this would be it.

I didn't know much about crimes scenes, but I watched enough CSI to know that my fingerprints on this thing would fuck up any sort of evidence that might be still be on it. I picked up a piece of paper from off the ground and carefully lifted up the shiny object and folded it into the paper before shoving it into my pocket. That was it! I had reached my limit. I suddenly felt as if I was suffocating and felt those horrible traitorous tears starting to fill up my eyes. I bolted out of Charlies room and down the stairs, squeezing through the front door once again and slamming it hard behind me, not even bothering to lock it. Who would break in?

I got to my truck and was flying, at a speedy 55 that the monster would allow, down the road in record time. What was I thinking going in there? What was I trying to accomplish? The logical side of my brain screamed at me.

I tried to justify the pain I had just caused myself. It helped, though didn't it? You found something that might help. You can help solve this case. I mentally argued with myself. Nice, now I am arguing with myself. What's going to happen when they run the prints of someone who has been dead for years or even decades? Once gain you'll get laughed out of the station, or worse, suspected of murdering whoever this shiny thing belonged to.

Tears of frustration began to blur my vision, even as I hastily wiped them away. My hands were shaking bad. Great, you got yourself all worked up, you're going to get into an accident, Bella. I turned off to the side of the road and realized that I had made it as far as the woods between Forks and LaPush. When I the truck finally came to a complete stop, I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the steering wheel. Sobs racked my chest, my whole body shook and my breathes were nothing more than gasps for air. I blindly moved my hand around on my seat, looking for something to catch all the snot draining from my face. I laughed harshly at myself, thinking of how bad I probably looked. Good thing not many people are on this road at night.

I wiped my face with a shirt I found on the floor, probably Jake's, since he's always throwing his clothes in my truck when were out at the beach. A sudden tap on my window startled me and caused me jump and scream all high-pitched. Shit! People had to stop sneaking up on me. I am going to end up having one hell of an embarrassing accident if not. I sat speechless at the face that peered at me through my window. This angelic face seemed to be wearing somewhat of an amused smirk across his pale face.

I slowly rolled down my window and tried to smile. It just seemed a little strange seeing him here on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. If I put much thought into it the guy was a little creepy, gorgeous, but creepy. Then again I seemed to always be meeting him in these creepy deserted places, so I guess I could be considered just as creepy. "Edward," I greeted. I guess it was nice, meeting a stranger that didn't know what a mental case I was. Someone who wouldn't judge me.

"Bella, we meet again," his silken voice said. "I saw a truck parked on the side of the road and stopped to offer some assistance if needed. It was good luck that it just so happened to be you." He smiled, but I feel his eyes studying me, probably taking stock of the puffy eyes, train wreck hair, and snotty face. Nice. "Are you. . . Okay?"

I laughed slightly, but couldn't even come up with a good lie. I shook my head and rubbed my face roughly with my hands, groaning a little. I looked back at his golden eyes and suddenly felt like telling him everything. Mainly because I apparently needed to talk to someone. Paul was just so complicated and we always ended up arguing, Jake never said anything other then 'You need to get past Charlie's death, and Billy, well his unusually calm manner was just a little unnerving sometimes.

I hadn't said a word, but he nodded and opened my door, suggesting I get out. I eyed him wearily and he grinned at me. "I figured you would like to go for a walk and talk about it. I'll be on my best behavior, I promise," he assured, holding up two fingers in a boyscout salute.

I laughed slightly and got out of the truck. "I don't know you well enough to know what you're best behavior is," I joked, hearing him shut the door behind me with a chuckle.

We walked into the woods, which appeared like it was daytime with the amount of moonlight it filtered through. He was silent, letting me gather my thoughts, which I was very grateful for. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My father was killed a few years back," I said simply. I stood gauging his reaction as best as I could to see if this was really a conversation he was wanting to have. He just looked at me, encouraging me with his eyes. I nodded and went on. "I was told about a month ago that they were going to close the case and consider it cold if there wasn't any new evidence found that would warrant the case to remain open. Then there is this friend of mine that im-, likes me more than just a friend, but we argue all the time. I am having a hard time figuring out if I want to slap him or sleep with him and as of right now, I've done both." I sighed, lost in my own self pity. I was randomly throwing out thoughts in no particular order and not really watching where we were going, but just blindly walking into the woods with a man I hardly knew. Smart Bella.

"My family wants me to move on from my fathers death, but I just can't do it. I went to our old house today to... Well, I don't know what I was expecting to find if anything. By the time I left I was such a wreck I couldn't even make it home," I looked up at him, smiling weakly. "That's when you found me on the side of the road and so graciously let me vent all of my pity out on you."

I looked around and noticed that we had stopped walking and were standing in the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. The moonlight had illuminated everything, to the point it almost seemed to make every plant and flower glow beautifully. I looked around with what was probably an open mouth in awe of this magical place. "Wow!" That's it Bella, impress him with your genius.

He smiled and walked ahead of me a little before turning to face me. "Well Bella, it sounds as if the last few months have been very hard on you," he said, smiling slightly. "I was in a hurry the last time we met, but I have all the time in the world at the moment. As I have told you, my family lives in Forks, so anytime you feel like you need to . . . vent again, you may do so to me." I smiled at his kindness. I should be running and screaming back to LaPush, the man was a stranger. For some reason, though, I felt . . . okay with with him, like I knew he would never harm me. Maybe it was his golden eyes. I could easily get lost in those beautiful eyes. Okay Bella, you're staring. Say something.

"So Edward, are you in school?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for the stupid question. He was obviously older then that, probably a business man.

"Actually I go to Washington University, ironically," he said, laughing a little as if I should know the joke. I cocked my head slightly and he chuckled again. "Home of the Huskies . . . I'm not really a dog person." He shrugged indifferently.

I laughed lightly and sat with a plop on the meadow floor and he, more gracefully of course, followed suit, sitting across from me. "So what are you studying?"

"Psychology, actually, the human mind is a fascinating thing. Don't you think?" he said, with that small smirk on his face again, as if he had just shared some private joke.

"Actually, yes, I do. I am going to the Community college, and I am also studying psychology." If he had not already been staring at me, I knew that his head would have snapped in my direction and I grinned at him. "What? Is it that hard to believe that a crazy person like myself would be studying the human mind?"

He laughed loudly, shaking his head. "No, no, I don't think you are crazy at all. I did however, please forgive any insult this may cause, peg you're advanced education to be one of a gentler area, like veterinarian."

I laughed, a little to hard probably, at the irony of his comment, and he seemed to laugh with me. It was as if he knew the little jokes running through my mind in which I was laughing at. When I finally pulled myself together a bit, still hiccuping slightly with giggles, I was able to answer him. "No, it's just another part of this crazy obsession I have with finding my father's killer. I thought that maybe I would join the Police force in Forks and become a profiler or something," I said with a small shrug.

He stood, brushing his hands on his perfect khakis before holding a hand out to help me up from my spot on the ground. Has this man ever heard of gloves? His hands were always so ice cold! "I think you will be wonderful at whatever you decide you want to do," he said smiling. That was a little sappy, but kind anyway.

I smiled and started to walk back the direction we came from heading back to the truck in a comfortable silence. Finally, I spotted the road and the spot which my poor truck sat, looking as tired as I now felt. Edward had walked me to the drivers side of my truck, opening the door for me and shutting it securely after I was comfortably inside. "Are you sure you are going to be okay driving home?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I wonder if they were as red and sore as they felt.

"I'll be fine, it's actually not much further from here, right inside LaPush," I explained. I started the truck and looked back at him smiling. "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime you need me, just let me know. Speaking of which, shouldn't you get my number for just such an emergency?" he asked smoothly. I grinned at his cheekiness and reached for my phone, but didn't find it. Shit. I looked around but had no luck. Fuck I must have left it at Paul's house. I looked back at him and smiled embarrassed. He gave me his sexy smirk and took out his phone. "Why don't you give me your number then. That will give mean excuse to call you so that I can give you mine." I smiled wide at his tactic and gave him my number.

I smiled widely as I pulled back onto the road and headed back to LaPush. That smile quickly faded as I entered the border and was greeted by four large wolves.

Fuck.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't forget to review, ill love you forever and throw you a lemon if you show me some love...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: LOVE TO THE BETA! Isabella is the bestestest beta in the world! Pop that 200 review cherry and lets see how far we can get into 200. I'll announce the lucky 200th review on the next chapter.**

**love love love,**

**juliet  
**

Chapter 9

_**Paul's Point of Speculation**_

Bella Swan is a dead woman. I can't stress enough just how much effort it is going to take for me just for me NOT to ring her skinny little neck! There was no fucking way she would whine or bitch her way out of any punishment this time either. There was a rogue fucking vampire in the woods today, that it just so happens she talked to and now she just up and disappears, worrying Jake, Billy and scaring the shit out of me. As if that wasn't bad enough, only seconds after Jake texted me he was going to come and help me look for her, my insides felt like they were being set on fire, followed by the deepest sorrow I have ever felt washing over me. I just knew it was her, where ever she was. She was sad, possibly even hurt and I couldn't even call her. I learned that little factor at my first and last attempt I had tried to call her and seen she had left her phone at my house. That had been my final straw. I was gonna kill that girl, lock her up or maybe just bubble wrap her ass and put her on a tether.

By the time I spotted her truck driving into view, it was almost 4a.m.. I heard the protest and groan of the engine two miles before it even hit the LaPush border. The sound of the truck starting to slow down told me she obviously saw Jake, Quil, Seth and myself standing in the middle of the road by the border in our wolf forms... waiting for her. We stepped to the side to let her go by, but as she crawled by us, glaring at only the road ahead, refusing to make eye contact with any of us. "I'm getting my phone." I heard her whisper and then step on the gas, making the truck growl with the effort.

I warned the guys this was going to be loud and nasty, probably ending up with her mad at me again, but the one thing I was sure of there was going to be a fight. Seth ducked out fast, mumbling something about school in a few hours. Jake followed his lead mumbling something about going to bed as well. For what I really had no idea, since he had been talking about getting his GED. Quil was about to run with me until I gave him a look that seemed to tell him exactly what I felt at the moment. Just to be sure he got the point I thought 'If you are going to object to how I handle this situation, then you better not follow me'. He got the message loud and clear and decided he better go run patrol with Sam.

When I reached my backyard I phased, pulling on my sweats just as her truck was just pulling up. I ran over to her, wanting to catch her before she tried to dart away from me again, but she got a head start and reached the front door before I could get there and ran in, looking around for her phone.

"Call my phone," she demanded, not looking up at me.

I made no attempt to acknowledge her little demand and remained standing with arms crossed in front of me. It appeared she was going to continue to do everything she could to keep the space of the entire room between us. I just stared at her and waited for her to get enough balls to look me in the eyes, which she didn't, but I used her stubborness against her, taking inventory of her appearance. Her hair was a mess, like she had been in a wind tunnel for 3 hours and then threw her hair in a messy bun to cover the fact. Her pants and hoody were both covered in a mixture of thick black dirt mixed with dust, she was filthy. She began pacing the opposite end of the room, expertly avoiding my gaze, while she looked for her phone. I put it in my back pocket earlier, so I knew she wouldn't be running out anytime soon . I remained patient as I waited for answers, until I smelt that horrid sugary bleach smell and tried to refrain from gagging.

"Bella where have you been!" I demanded, walking over to her. I was stopped as she threw her hand up with pale palm facing me. Her hand was shaking and her eyes were all bloodshot, and puffy. Oh my God! If she had to defend herself against a vampire I would never forgive myself. Without warning my voice betrayed me and came out whiny and pleading, but I didn't care. "Bella, please! What happened?"

"Paul," her voice broke and her hand dropped. I reached to grab it before it could land back to her side. Her eyes fell on our entangled fingers and she dropped to her knees. Before she could fall to the ground, I took her in my arms and pulled her onto my lap, holding her against my chest.

"Shhh. It's alright baby, tell me what happened," I cooed, rocking slightly back and forth as if she were a child. That's exactly what she reminded me of, a scared little child who just couldn't wake from her nightmare...

"I was just trying to clear my head, you know?" she murmured against my chest. If it weren't for the wolf hearing I wouldn't have heard her. "I ended up at my old house." I suddenly felt her cool tears streaming down the hot skin of my chest,causing me to react with a sharp gasp. I knew how hard it must have been for her, remembering the conversations with Billy and seeing the events of that night through Jake's mind from one of the many nights we patrolled together.

"Aww, sweety..." Was all I could say, I had no idea what was even appropriate at the moment.

She didn't seem to mind or maybe she just didn't notice, and took a deep shaky breath and continued. "It was like I was . . .on autopilot. I couldn't stop myself or steer my truck. I didn't even realize that was where I was headed until I was already there." She seemed to be reliving the moment in her head, she was so silent and still. I thought maybe she had fallen asleep until suddenly her head popped up and I she looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god! I totally forgot!" she said excitedly, scrambling out of my lap and standing up. She shoved her hand into the pocket of her tight jeans and fished around for a brief second before coming back out with a balled up piece of paper.

She took off into the kitchen, switching on all the lights and then setting the paper on the counter. I followed behind her, looking over her shoulder at the paper while she explained the significance. "You see there was a lamp in my dads room and the bulb burst. It made me scream like a moron, but then the moonlight caught something.. like sparkling or something, and I went over to see what it was. It was outta place, not my Dads you know, so I picked it up with the paper so that my fingerprints weren't on it," she said as she exhaled loudly. Carefully she crumpled the paper revealing a tiny shiny object. It was one of those small dangly things that hung off bracelets and necklaces . . . a charm. At first I thought it was an animal or something, but the closer I looked I seen it was intricately engraved with initials.

"B.T.?" she asked, looking back at me. A little confused, I could only nod in reply. I had no idea what that meant, but I could see in her expression she was convinced it was significant. Maybe it was, but it had been three years since the investigation and the investigators hadn't found this, which probably meant it wasn't there when they were gathering evidence. Panic washed through my body once again. There was a chance a vampire was with Bella. What if the damn bloodsucker was watching her? That fucker probably got off on her sorrow as she looked through her dead fathers belongings.

Could that be why she reeked like a bloodsucker? Was the damn thing in Charlie's room? It only made sense, the damn stench on her was so strong. I decided not to say anything, not until I was sure. I needed to get her into the shower before Jake caught it and freaked out, he was still a bit young and had trouble controlling his impulses. I looked back at her only to realize she had been staring at me silently while I gathered my thoughts. "Stay…Please?"

"What? No, I have to go to Billy's," she quietly replied, balling up the paper again and shoving it back into her jeans. I grabbed her arm before she could get past me, but quickly released it as she shot me a warning look.

"Look, you scared me tonight….disappearing like you did," I said, following behind her as she walked towards the living room once again. I assumed she was still looking for her phone. "I. . .please Bella just...Bella would you stop for a second! BELLA!" I finally snapped, fuck. She stopped turning to face me and opened her mouth to bitch at me, but I was not having it. "NO! You listen to me! You stupid selfish girl! You scared the shit out of me tonight! I woke up and you were gone. All this pain and fucking sorrow I felt, it crippled me. Then you come here smelling like - like dirt… and then I seen you've been crying... Give me a Goddamn chance Bella!" I seethed. I knew that if I could get her to argue with me, I would get her to stay. All I had to do is pick a fight with her by poking her guilt complex. I felt like the most fucked up person ever, but if it kept her with me then I was willing to an asshole and keep her pissed all of the time. I started to walk away towards the bedroom, praying that this would work. "You're absurd, you know that? You're fine with werewolves, you don't have an issue believing there are vampires, but me caring for you? That one you can't comprehend. That one you have trouble with."

"Paul, I..." she stared at me, all her fight gone. It was apparent enough to see across the room. She looked like she had been . . . defeated. "Paul, I'm . . .not right. I'm broken. I will never be able to not be fucked up. It's not you, really it's me. I know it sounds like a lame bullshit excuse, but really I would only end up hurting you."

I turned around and walked towards her, clearing the space in between us, taking her into my arms. I felt as if I had gone to spirits and been given the most precious gift. "Bella, when you run from me and your not this close to me, you're killing me." I kissed her forehead lightly and she looked up at me, her eyelashes were still wet from her tears. "When you are here, you're saving me."

"I'll take a shower," she simply said, and then walked towards the bathroom. She looked like hell, and I knew it wouldn't take much persuasion after a nice hot shower for her to stay the night. I heard the shower start and walked over to my phone, calling Billy to let him know that she was safe and would be staying the night. I said my good nights and hung up the phone.

After a mental battle back and forth, I convinced myself that I had to grab her clothes and wash them. I snuck into the bathroom and gathered her clothes. I held them away from me because the body-rot and sweet smell was so nauseating. I walked through the kitchen to the laundry room and threw her hoody, shirt and socks in the washer. I searched her pockets so that I didn't accidentally wash anything important before throwing the pants into the washer . I carefully put the crumpled ball of paper on the top of the dryer before adding the jeans and soap and closing the lid.

"Paul?" I heard from the bathroom. Damnit, I wanted to have some clothes ready for her before she got out. "My clothes?"

"I know I'm sorry, I'm . . ." I said as I walked back through the house, only to stop short. My jaw dropped and I snapped it closed with a loud snap of my teeth. Bella had a towel wrapped around her, but it was small, something to cover her body, but barely. I usually used it as a hand towel. Her hair was all wet and stuck to her. I couldn't help thinking about our time in the rain. Had that been only yesterday? I quickly shook my head, as if to clear all the thoughts that suddenly rushed forward. "I ... uh...I am washing them. I'll go get you some clean clothes."

I quickly turned down the hall and opened the bedroom door, walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer to rummage for a shirt. Maybe I should just give her some boxers to wear, they would be the size of regular shorts on her little ass. I found a pair of boxers for her and turned to head back to the bathroom and ran straight into her small very naked form. I dropped the clothes I just gotten and automatically put out my hands to steady her. Instead of letting go, they lingered on their own, pulling slightly. She looked up at me through her long thick lashes, almost looking terrified. "Thank you," she whispered. Her bottom lip quivered and she sucked it in between her teeth.

I rested my hands on each side of her face, looking deeply into those rich chocolate eyes, placing a chaste kiss on her sweet lips and then smiled. "Bella, you are safe with me." I whispered, searching her eyes for any belief.

"What if you're not safe with me?" she said quietly, looking up and serious as all hell. What could she possibly put me through that she hadn't already?

"You already stole my virtue, temptress," I joked, kissing her again lightly, lingering yet a bit longer. I felt her smile against my lips and I leaned into her, molding her body to mine. "You have stolen my innocent thoughts," I murmured against her jaw, kissing my way down the curve of her neck. "As of right now, both would have done you well."

She giggled, her hands running up my bare back to tangle in my hair. "Then I guess you will have to," she whispered, making me pause. My erotic-fogged brain could not fathom what I was going to have to do, other then relieve the massive four-man tent in my sweats. She laughed, seemingly reading my mind. "You'll have to do me well . . . " she clarified, making me growl and tighten my arms around her.

I lifted her and set her gently on the bed, drinking in her loveliness as if I were a dying man taking his last drink of water. I didn't think it was possible to have the breath knocked out of me every time I saw her. Her lightly tanned skin was utterly flawless making her rose pink buds stand out. I wasn't willing to go another second without tasting her. I bend to give each nipple a flat tongued lick, earning a gasp from her. I felt a push on my head and looked up, seeing Bella wanted me to lay back. I grinned and obliged, willing to see where this seduction was going.

I laid back on the bed as Bella leaned over me and let her pink tongue dart over my chest. She smelt like my body-wash, it was sorta hot in an odd kinda way I hissed at the contact and flexed my fingers, willing myself to hold it together. Don't blow it now, no pun intended. She put her tongue flat, as I had just done against her nipples, and trailed it's way down my torso, kissing each ripple of my ab she passed along the way. I was getting more and more jumpy the further south she went. When she reached the low waist of my sweats I nearly jumped out of my skin. So maybe it wasn't like it was my first time, but it was just how she made me feel. Insecure and jumpy.

She tugged hard, relieving me of my pants and throwing them randomly across the room. My painfully hard manhood stood at attention, little bits of moisture glistening on the end. She grinned, licking its moist tip and then sucking me into her hot mouth. I blew out a deep breath I hadn't known I had been holding, making my cheeks puff out. I could feel her tongue swirling around me as she bobbed up and down, taking me deep into her throat. My fingers tangled into her hair, gripping tightly. "Bella...Fuck!"

Bella moaned deep in her throat making the vibrations send me over the edge, bucking my hips into her mouth as I shot all of me deep into her hot mouth. She continued to work me, not letting me soften up.

She kissed and licked her her way back up my ab's, paying special attention to my nipples, making me hiss and pull her up so that I could consume her ruby swollen lips. My hands roamed her naked body, worshiping her with my fingers. I took a hold under her ass and held her tight as I flipped her on her back, making her giggle. I would gladly hand over my man card as I say, that was defiantly the sweetest sound that I could imagine. I kissed and nibbled on her soft neck, peppering her body down to her toes and back to her lips. I grinned like a fool at the sound of her giggles. When I finally halted to look into her beautiful eyes, I seen a hooded look that nearly took my breath away.

I suddenly couldn't wait any longer, I had to feel myself inside of her. I used my knee to spread her legs, resisting the temptation to bury my head between them, I didn't have time for that. I could feel the warmth radiating out from her center, and I could smell that she had gotten very worked up when she had her mouth around me. Everything about her was calling to me, begging me to take her. I was only happy to oblige.

I brought my tip to her heated entrance, massaging her gently with it before slowly entering her fully to the hilt. We both groaned as I pulled back just as slow, just before pushing all the way back in again. Bella was trying hard to roll her hips to force my pace faster, but I wasn't having it. I would love to fuck her silly, but tonight was not about that. Tonight was about trust and maybe even the beginning of love, but I wouldn't dare breath that word out loud. Not yet.

Bella was whimpering at me, with little growls of frustration until I finally gave in, lifting her hips slightly and plunging deep inside of her. Her beautiful breasts bounced as I pounded and her breath was starting to hitch. The more I marveled in each and every way that Bella was sexy when she came, the closer I got to my own climax. "Paul...Paul..Pa...auhhhhhhhh!"

She tightened like a vice around me, moaning my name as her nails dug into my arms. I captured her lips slamming into her twice more before cumming hard, releasing her name from my lips.

_**Jakie-poo's point of view**_

I sat on the beach, waiting for Leah. She said that she wanted to talk, though I couldn't imagine what about. We just didn't talk that often, other then muttered announcements of climax. I knew what I was going to say though.

"Jacob," I turned to Leah, walking towards me. I felt my muscles flexing with effort not to walk towards her. I had to stand my ground and I had to do it now before she could say anything to deflect my train of thought.

"Look, don't say anything," I said, holding out my hand to silence whatever she was about to say. "I am tired of doing this... dancing around this... bullshit just to appease your fucked up emotions." I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to lay this all out on the table, like it or not."

Leah's eyes were wide and she turned abruptly to walk away. Two steps and I had her arm, spinning her around and holding her in place. "You're going to listen to me damnit!" I yelled, grabbing a hold on her chin, forcing her to look at me. "I love you. Imprint or not, that's it. That's where I stand, so this 'come-over-and-fuck' bullshit, it ends here and now. I can't do this anymore. I can't detach myself from you any longer. It is fucking killing me Leah! It hurts!"

I released her chin, but her eyes didn't move from mine. "Jake, I . . . just can't..."

"Leah, I'll take the pain from a rejected imprint before continuing do this any longer," I ground out, feeling myself starting to shake. She quickly put her hand to my chest, easing the tremors almost instantly. "Please, just try to see that I could never hurt you. You know this, why not accept what has already been deemed perfect by mother nature? Please Leah open your eyes and see that I love you ."

She turned from me and I let her go, not having the strength or the words to explain it any other way. She started to walk away and I could already feel the hollow pain filling my heart, dull and aching. Suddenly she stopped, turning to face me. I saw the tears streaming down her face, making me feel like the biggest dick alive. She opened her mouth, but only a sob escaped and she turned once again and ran into the forest.

I was in conflict. Do I follow her? Try to comfort her, it's what every fiber of my body was telling me to do. I felt all the pain and sorrow that I had just caused her as if I had done it to myself. I pretty much had. God Jake you're a real winner, nice way to fuck shit up. Only I am capable of that, fucking up a sure thing. But it wasn't a sure thing, it was hurting me and that was why I had to say something.

I felt a sudden rip of pain through my left arm and down my right leg that almost brought me to my knees. Leah. Leah!

I ran as hard and as far as I could, following Leah's scent . . . .

_**Leah Mo-Meea's Point of View**_

How could he do this to me. I didn't want to think about these fucking emotions that I have so carefully tucked away in the spot of my brain least used. _Weren't you going there to do the same thing_? Why? Why mess something up that we had going that was so perfect?_ It wasn't perfect and you know it._ Fuck! SHUT UP!

Great I've become a nut job talking to myself... inside my own head no less! I love Jake. I knew it was the imprint at first, but even fighting it, I felt myself loving the little things that imprints usually overlook. The way he purses his lips when he's trying to keep from saying something mean or nasty. He is always nice to me, no matter how bitchy I get. The way that he whispers I love you when he leaves my house, thinking I don't hear him. His eyes, smile, hair, nose, every fucking thing about him. Yet, I continued to keep him at arms length, well not really, a lot closer then an arm's length. _Okay so a metaphoric emotional arm's length_.

I am such a fucking moron! He sat there telling me that he would rather take the imprint rejection pain, which we all knew how bad that could be when we watched both Paul and Bella practically dying each day they were apart, then what I was doing to him. All I had to do was tell the truth, tell him I loved him too. What did I do instead? _Open and closed my mouth like a gasping fish and then ran away_.

The more I willed my feet to turn around, the further away I walked. Here I was, still walking, getting further and further away from my greatest fear. Love. I kept on my mental rant, self loathing, pity party, just aimlessly walking when I almost ran right into a girl in the forest. I looked and realizing that I had walked my way out of La Push. I looked at the girl, she had dark eyes, almost a muddy color, long brown hair and pale white skin. She stood staring at me with a smug look, as if she had just won a challenge or something. Silently, she was casually leaning against a tree, indifferently picking at her nails.

I could see that she was a leech, but couldn't smell her. Why couldn't I smell her?

She smiled wickedly at me, her eyes looking me over, accessing me. "Well hello, puppy."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your Lovely reviews! We are about to the pop the big 200 cherry, so lets see how far in we can pop it! Review Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Okay this took FOREVER to get out, the world was against us. THANK YOU to every one who has wait so very paciantly for this chapter,. I already have chapter 11 almost done, so love me good and ill have another update this week! Thank you to that push to pop the 200 cherry and once again Sabbylou42! you are our cherry poppin' winner!**_

_**Thank you also to the ppl that Fav me and the story, love you too!**_

_**~~~BETA LUST: Isabella is the best beta every for having to beta this cursed chapter SO many times!**_

_**I Love you all... LOVE ME BACK!  
**_

Chapter 10

_Previously on Sweet Animosity . . . . _

_Leah's Point Of View_

_The more I tried to will my feet to turn around, the further away I seemed to walk. Here I was still walking, getting further and further away from my greatest fear... Love. I kept on with my mental rant, self loathing pity party and continued to walk aimlessly when all of the sudden I almost ran right into a girl who was standing right in the middle of the forest. I looked around and slowly realized I had walked my way right on out of La Push. I stared at this girl who had dark eyes, almost a muddy color, long brown hair and pale white skin. She stood staring back at me quite smug, almost as if she had just won a challenge or something. Silently, she casually leaned up against a tree, indifferently picking at her nails._

_I could plainly see that she was a leech, but couldn't smell her. Why couldn't I smell her?_

_She smiled wickedly at me, her eyes looking me over, accessing me. "Well hello, puppy."_

I just stared at her, unable to get my turmoil stricken brain to even focus enough to alert myself I needed to phase. My head almost felt as if it were in a fog it ached from crying so much. My heart ached from the fact that Jake was hurting and which in turn only made him hurt worse. Who the hell was this strange woman and why the hell couldn't I smell her? "Who are you?" I stupidly asked. I knew I was in danger, every fiber of the werewolf inside of me was screaming to rip her into chow-chow, but I just couldn't focus my brain enough to phase. It was as if being in her presence made me unable to control my natural wolf abilities. Almost as if she blocked the wolf.

"I am just a curious, by stander," she answered simply, pushing herself from the tree to stand up straight. She spoke casually, like we were just a couple of old friends chatting about the weather. "You know, it's rather peculiar to me that you little pups seem to be all over the place, even outside of your treaty lines. I was quite sure that in the past, you mutts made a bit of a stink, no pun intended, about that little treaty line," she said easily. Her voice was almost painful to me, high pitched, almost like bells.

"What do you want leech?" I snapped, willing the shaking rage that just wouldn't come.

"I was just in the area, you happened upon me, remember?" she breezed, circling me. I was getting twitchy and uneasy about being unable to phase.

"Look, if we're going to do this, let's do this. Otherwise, I don't feel like dancing tonight!" I snapped. I silently prayed that maybe if she provoked me, I'd phase. I hadn't been a wolf too long, so maybe it was just me. Although, I had somewhat of a temper that could rival Paul's, so I knew temper couldn't be a factor.

I stared at the girl, her vampiric flawless skin stood frozen at whatever age this foul curse was forced upon her, and watched as she crouched into fighting position. "I was only going to play with you a little, but if you're looking to die, then I'd be more then happy to put down a suffering animal," she hissed, completely contrast to the bell like voice she had just used only moments before. Who in the hell was this fucking chick?

I finally felt that familiar vibration of my body. The welcoming shiver down my spine and followed by the vibration that started in the center of my heart. It was too late, it was as if she felt what I knew was moments away from happening and lunged at me, effectively stopping the phase before it took place. I moved out from under her grasp and stood across from her, unable to call the wolf back to me. Fuck her! I'd kill this bitch without the inner wolfs help. Before I knew what was happening I felt something equivalent to a hot poker running down my right leg and looked at her, confused. I hadn't even seen her move.

I looked down at my leg and could literally see the muscles moving where she had sliced me, all the way from my hip to my knee. She was just a blur as she came towards me and then next thing I knew I was tossed against a tree. Ouch! Fuck! Before I could get up again she was there, and I was flying once again against the hard unforgiving ground. Fuck this bitch! She was going down! I crouched, growling and threw myself at her before she had a chance to grab me again, and pinned her down by her throat. "Play with this, Bitch!" I growled. I used my free hand to grab her under her left arm, ripping it clean off and throwing it into the darkness of the forest.

She growled at me again and before I knew what was happening my left arm was suddenly bent the wrong way and my upper arm was snapped in half. "AAUUHGGG FUCK!" I screamed, rolling on the ground. I could feel the wolf's blood frantically trying to heal the broken mass. It appeared it wasn't doing much more than hurting me worse by healing them in the wrong spots.

The girl was on top of me, straddling my hip and grinding a little like a lover would as she leaned in close to my face and shoved it roughly to the side so that she could whisper into my ear. "Your blood smells like rotting dog," she whispered. Then she looked up for only a brief second before she licked me from my chin to my hairline, breathing heavily into my ear. "We're not finished until the climax, baby. This isn't done."

She was gone and I heard a faint calling of my name. Jake. JAKE. "JAKE! JAKE! JAKE!" I screamed as loud and much as I could for the one and only person I wanted to see at the moment. I kept screaming his name until I could no longer stand to feel the insane burning of noise escaping my throat.

PPOV

I woke up having some serious dejavu. Jumping up and looking around at the empty floor. I wasn't sure which time we woke up during the night, possibly morning, just to make love again. MAKE LOVE, not fuck, it was blissfully slow and mutually worshiping. I think even four or five times. I ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, following the scent of coffee and smiled to myself when I saw my Bella dancing in front of the stove with headphones shoved over her ears. She only had on one of my shirts with a small pocket in the front and nothing else. Her sexy tight ass was peeping from under the shirt as she moved around.

I could hear 'Fallin' ' coming from her ipod headphones, not that I needed to with her belting out the song. She wasn't bad though, stopping to hum the parts where she had forgotten the words. I smelled bacon cooking and looked around to the table, sweet holy moly! She cooked for an army...or a wolf. She had what looked like 30 pancakes, 2 dozen eggs, probably an entire ham sliced and one whole gallon of orange juice.

'Addicted' shuffled on and she sang loudly, I knew she would, it was her favorite song. I leaned against the wall, watching her sway her ass back and forth while bobbing her head to the beat of the song. She moved the finished bacon to a plate with a pile of paper towels on it before spinning around to set it on the table and screeched loud when she spotted me. I jumped forward quickly to save the fumbled plate of meat before it hit the ground. Bella's eyes were wide as she stood with her hand held over her erratically beating heart.

"Fucking Jelly Cakes, you scared the shit out of me!" she said, pulling the headphones off her head.

I set the plate on the table and walked over to her and took her into my arms. I grabbed her under her deliciously bare ass and then molded her body into mine. Without a moment of hesitation she lifted her face to meet mine, letting me hungrily devour her lips and matching my fury with her own. "Mmmm, good morning, baby," I murmured against her lips. I gave her ass a smack for good measure as I walked over to the table.

"Morning," she said easily, as if we had been doing this every day all our lives. It sure sounded good to me. "Hungry?"

I stopped just before sitting down, lifting an eyebrow at her with a small smirk. "Yeesss..."

"Oh shut up! The only thing on the menu is sitting on that table," she said, trying to look irritated, but letting a small smile escape her lips.

She turned from me and I took the opportunity to strike. I came up from behind and lifting her into my arms once again. She began screeching, kicking and laughing in my arms, making the long shirt ride up. I plopped her ass on the table and stood between her knees, taking each side of her face in my hands. "You're on the menu now," I growled, letting my hands slide down her back until her little ass was cupped with each of my big hands. I pulled her closer to the piece of oak wood I appeared to be trying to smuggle in my sweatpants. Bella groaned, dropping her head back and letting me nuzzle and nibble her neck.

My phone rang, making Bella whine with the loss of contact as I walked away to pick it up. I evilly grinned at her and picked up the receiver while watching her spread her legs provocatively at me. "Hello, please go fuck yourself, good bye!" I said as I picked up my phone. My breath came out hitched as she lifted one leg, displaying exactly where I wanted to be at the moment.

"Paul! I have been trying to call you all morning!" Sam was practically yelling into the phone.

"Sam, I will take a month of morning patrols if you leave me the fuck alone and don't breathe another word to me right now," I nearly gasped, watching Bella drag her fingers down the length of her thigh. She darted her tongue out, wetting her lips slowly causing me to almost drop the phone.

"PAUL! This is important!" Sam snapped.

"Seriously Sam, did someone die, because if not, you'll have to come and get me" I growled. She began to lift her shirt up, exposing her tight belly and small firm breasts.

"Have it your way!" he growled as he hung up on me. I dropped the phone and was over to Bella in record time. I pulled my sweats down just enough so that I could enter her roughly, making us both growl in satisfaction.

Her feet locked around my waist and her arms were thrown around my shoulders, gripping me with her nails. I let her hold on to me while I held on to the table, slamming into her with out second thought or guess to what she wanted. I knew how my baby liked it, hard and raw. She pulled me to her and growled low in my ear as she neared her release.

I felt her heat and reveled in the sound of slapping against her. The mix of sex and sweat smell was around us, and I could taste her salty skin as her body grazed my lips. The wolf took me over as I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up and spun around so that she slammed against the pillar behind us.

"Fuck! Paul! Yes!" she screamed, holding around my neck. It was at that point all my instincts went to animal, my teeth bared and I growled loudly. I felt her little hot box tightening around me and I bit hard into her neck, leaving my mark and licking at the small drops of blood drawn against her pale skin. "YES FUCK PAUL IM CUMMING!" she screamed. I emptied myself into her, still pumping my hips with the release when I sensed that Sam had made good on the threat to come and get me.

I captured her mouth and held her tight to me as we both worked to calm our breathing. "You bit me," she giggled. I held her firmly under her ass and carried her with me as I walked into the bathroom, letting her slide down my body to the floor.

"I marked you?" I mumbled, suddenly scared that she would freak out. Her eyes got wide and her hand shot up to cover the now bruising bite mark. I put up my hand to stop any comment and hugged her close to my body. "I cannot see myself saying sorry for it, I want you as only mine, but I am sorry I didn't ask you. And for that, I am sorry."

Her eyes narrowed at me and I started to walk away, opting for Sam's wrath rather then her's, but was halted but a small hand on my arm. Bella was smiling shyly at me and then slid her hand in mine, kissing my knuckles sweetly. "I was already yours, stupid. Just give me a little time for my brain to catch up," I grinned, nodding, willing to agree to anything just to hear her say she was mine again. "Now, go deal with Sam," she said with a all knowing grin. "I am going to study at the library at school before they kick me out," she said while letting go of my hand and pulling her shirt over her head to step into the shower. It took everything in me not to follow her into that shower, but I sighed loudly, then turned on my heels and headed to the back door.

Sam narrowed his eyes at me, lying on the ground with his back against the tree as if he had been waiting hours instead of minutes. "Really? That was necessary?"

I grinned at him unabashedly, almost blushing at what he might have heard. "Pfft! Hell yeah! I mean really, wouldn't you?" I joked, starting to take off my pants to phase until he held up a hand to stop me, standing from his spot on the ground.

"We can walk, I need time to talk with you anyways,"he said walking further into the woods. I have no idea what this could be about, but I could already tell this shit was not good. He was silent for a long time, just staring ahead at the endless trees and forest life. It was about fifteen minutes before he said anything, I almost suspected that he was up to something. "Leah was attacked last night."

I stopped in my tracks, staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

"By a vampire, she was walking in the woods and got attacked," he said calmly, looking back at me, his face giving no sort of emotion away.

"A vampire? Then why are you just standing here with your thumb up your ass and not out there hunting some fucking blood suckers ass?" I practically screamed at him, starting to unbutton my pants again to phase.

"Don't. We have to see to Leah first and then we need to get the pack together," He said calmly, running a hand through his hair. "Jake won't leave her side, so we have to go there."

I looked Sam over, a tiny muscle ticked in his jaw and his hands remained in tight balls. If not for calm fascad her wore, I would have sworn he was pissed, not that he would have no reason not to be. I mean Leah and Sam had a history, so I was sure that her getting hurt was effecting him pretty bad. If it wasn't for the imprint, he probably would have still been with Leah, but mother nature chose Emily for him. I reached up and rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "We will get that bloodsucker, come on lets get the guys together."

We walked into the backyard of the Clearwater house and knocked on the door. Seth answered it, mumbling a hello and then led us back to where Leah was laid up. I'm guessing it was her room. She was covered in a thin sheet, for modesty sake. She wore only her bra and underwear, a huge cast was on her left arm and a massive bandage covering her right thigh. Dark blue-ish and purple bruises covered her entire body, as if she had been thrown around like a rag doll. Her eyes were closed, but it was hard to tell if she were sleeping or just couldn't open them with the amount of swelling on her face. That was when I noticed Jake, looking only at her, not even acknowledging that we had come into the room.

"Fucking bloodsuckers!" I whispered, know they could all hear me. I wanted yell, scream and smash something. I wanted to go hunt some leeches. Seth seemed to have read my mind because he turned to Sam with his body shaking. "We have to go, now. If they were smart they would have known what she was and are already on their way out of Washington."

"There was only one," Jake mumbled, his eyes still never leaving Leah. "She was still standing there, sitting on top of her when I got there."

"What?" We all shouted in unison. Jake's eyes finally moved to us to glare when Leah flinched at the noise.

"She was gone before I could chase her, but I wouldn't have anyways," he said, looking back to Leah. "It was inside the Forks border." He reached out and lightly touched Leah's face, brushing a bit of hair off her face. I heard a soft growl behind me and snapped my head back to see Sam watching Jake intently. "Go fuck yourself Sam," Jake said in a low voice, but his eyes raised to our Alpha, a deadly warning clearly spoken within them.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked feeling stupid for not getting it right away. The look on Seth's face told me I had not gotten whatever was so painfully obvious to everyone else. "What did I miss?"

"Your such a fucking hypocrite Sam" Jake said, slowly standing now. "You had your chance and you imprinted, expecting her to move on and deal with it. Who are you to get pissed when she finally does move on.

The light bulb flickered finally. Jake and Leah, really? I didn't even know they were dating. "She didn't have a choice but to move on and neither did I," Sam responded, his outline starting to blur a little.

"Yeah, Jake you've seen how Bella and I are. You just cannot stop the effects of the imprint," I said, thinking of myself as pretty insightful, personal experience and all that.

"Why don't you take that past bullshit and shove it up your ass!" Jake ground out, pointing to the door. "If you are not here to provide any help, you can go lick your fucking old ass broken ego wounds and GO AWAY!"

"You're a CHILD Jake!" Sam snapped, but was backing toward the door anyways.

"HE IS MY IMPRINT SAM ULEY AND YOU WILL RESPECT THAT!" We all turned to the Leah sitting up on the bed. I heard the front door slam before I realized that Sam was gone.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I was on a high, I cound't help it! This morning was amazing. I let all the walls down against Paul last night. It was the best thing I had done in quite awhile. All of the uncertainty went out the window and I felt free. I quite fighting him and instead worked with him, making our time together just . . .amazing. That was the only word I could use. Then just this morning over breakfast, literally the fire and the passion that we shared were absolutely mind blowing. I could tell he was ashamed about marking me without permission, which he said he wouldn't apologize for doing, just for the fact that he didn't ask. I didn't want an apology. I loved that he did it and the meaning behind it and symbolism behind it .

I was defiantly still on my little high as I reached the Forks Community College Library after leaving so that Sam could come and speak to him. I didn't let him know I knew he was there, he didn't need to know that Sam went as far as going to the back door and watching for a split second while Paul slammed me against the pillar before turning around and heading back to the woods. I have no idea what was so important, but I knew it had to be pretty consuming to have distracted Sam enough that he couldn't hear our moaning from a mile away.

I shrugged, knowing that if it was that bad, then I would no doubt hear about it when I got home. I really had to study today. I was only half joking about the studying before they kicked me out of school. I had been falling behind for about a month now. Wow had it really only been two days since Paul and I reunited? Since I decided to accept his imprint.

Fuck, think straight, Bella! I sighed, opening my books to a few chapters behind the current one so I could review anything I may have missed. A shadow blocked my light and my high dissipated instantly. What inconsiderate fucker had the nerve to...

"Hello."

* * *

_**Show me the love!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Wow, okay so I am fail and fell asleep watching movies last night instead of posting this chapter that my wonderful beta Isabella worked so very hard on! Alright,so this chapter, like most, is dedicated to my wonderful, awesome, beautiful Isabella. I couould not as for a better Sister, Friend, Beta.**_

_**Thank you to all those that have given me all the reviews so far, please keep them coming! they are the mana of life!**_

_**As always I own nothing butthe dirty dirty things that I make these characters do to amuse me!**_

_**Love love,**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 11

_**Previously on Sweet Animosity . . . . . **_

_I shrugged, knowing that if it were that bad there was no doubt I would hear about it when I got home. I had to really work on concentrate today. I had only been half joking about studying before they kicked me out of school. I have been falling behind for about a month now. Wow- it has only been two days since Paul and I reunited and I accepted the imprint._

_ Fuck, think straight, Bella! I sighed, opening my books to a few chapters behind the current lesson so that I could review anything I might have missed. A shadow blocked my light and my high instantly dissipated. What inconsiderate fucker had the nerve to..."Hello." . . . . . _

"Hello," I said smiling. I didn't find it so creepy anymore running into Edward all the time, it just seemed to happen that way. After last night, I was really glad to have found someone outside of the pack to talk to, less of the drama and more of my normal routine, trying to pass psychology stuff. Edward was easy to talk to, even when he didn't say anything his honey eyes always seemed to tell me what was on his mind. For some odd reason though I always felt as if he walked out of some book, like a fairytale where he was the handsome prince charming who was off to rescue a fair maiden from the highest room in the tallest tower. It was in the way he spoke and even in the he dressed, business casual Really? We were in college, shouldn't he have on ripped jeans and an old t-shirt that smelled like his bedroom floor or something? Not perfectly styled hair, pressed light blue shirt, tan slacks, and loafers. Who wears loafers besides old men and teachers trying to look wise beyond their years. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm stalking you," he said smoothly, grinning as he took the seat across from me.

"Well then, you're doing a really shitty job," I said laughing.

"But I have been showing up everywhere you seem to be. Is that not a good stalking job?" he asked, feigning hurt.

I laughed louder then I should have, earning a shush from a nearby studier. "Yeah, but you always come and talk to me," I joked in a lower tone. "You are supposed to be silent and hidden, coveting from afar."

His eyes were bright with laughter as he grinned at me. "Well it just so happens I am not on stalking duty today. I am here studying for my mid-term today. It seemed rather silly to drive all the way to the university just to view the same books they have here in Forks, so here I am," I nodded. I looked down at my own books, inwardly groaning at all the work I had to do. Edward seemed to have read my mind, glancing towards my book with a little frown. He reached his hand over to my book to look at the cover and then carefully opened it back to the page I was on. "We used this book my sophomore year if you need help I would more than happy to study with you."

I grinned at him, truly touched by his offer. "That would be pretty decent of you, Edward. Thank you, but I wouldn't want to distract you from your own mid-term studying," I said, trying to sound gracious but I honestly wanted Edward around. When you have a study partner it seems to be less of a chore.

"I am pretty confident that I'll pass the mid-terms with ease, like I've taken them many times before." I smiled and gestured with my hand to the seat across from me for him to sit. Gracefully he walked over and sat down, taking the book that sat in front of me. He briefly glanced at the page the book was turned to and then back up at me, "Are you ready?"

I grinned, slightly blushing as if the comment were in some way dirty. "Ready?"

Six hours, twenty minutes, one large pizza and four different psychology books, one of which we weren't even required to read, and I was now fairly confident that I was going to pass the year without any problems. I received a few texts throughout the day from Paul and then one from Jake, both saying that everything was fine, but that Leah had an accident in the woods. Paul said that it was nothing to worry about, but I thought that maybe I should go see her after I was done with the library.

I finished texting Paul and looked up to see Edward staring at me again. It should have been a bit unsettling the way he was always staring at me, but honestly it was sort of flattering. We had just spent the day talking about all kinds of things, joking and teasing. We were instantly best friends. It was like I had known him all my life, not just three short days. The past three days, everything in my world as I knew it had changed.

"Isabella?" he said when our eyes met again, causing me to blush a little despite myself.

For some odd reason I felt panic grip me with the tone he used to say my name. Almost like today had been way too easy and here came the doom I had been mentally preparing myself for. "Yes Edward?"

"I would like you ask you something," he simply replied, his eyes searching mine, as if checking my readiness for what he was about to say.

I tried to smile easily, but I felt that he seen right through it. "Anything."

"Why are you so scared?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I laughed, mostly at myself for getting caught. "That was not your question."

"No, but such dread filled your features that I was compelled to ask what you could have possibly thought I was going to ask?"He smiled reassuringly at me and I thought for a moment.

"Well," I said after moments of contemplating. "You see, there isn't much that doesn't scare me to answer you honestly, for fear of losing my new friend or you thinking that I was crazy," I answered.

He nodded his head, seeming to understand, but really not having a clue. "So, me asking you to dinner in a non-friendly way. . ."

"Won't happen," I said smiling a little. He even took me turning him down smoothly. "I wouldn't call what Paul and I have a relationship just yet, but I am definitely taken..." I laughed a little. "In more ways than one."

He grinned, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Alright, no need to rub salt in the wound."

"Oh, Edward I didn't mean to-" he put his hand up to stop me, still grinning.

"It's fine, really. This Paul is a very lucky man and maybe I'll just stand back and be the doting friend, patiently awaiting his first his downfall," he smiled, almost to himself as if he had just made a joke.

"It might be a long wait, Edward," I said, a little too seriously. "Surely there are women standing in line just to have the chance to go out with you."

He smiled a bit sadly. "You are correct, however, I have found that you seem to . . .call to me. I am happy when I am around you and I find myself quickly becoming addicted to that feeling," he admitted quietly. Well no need to make this awkward or anything, fuck!

I opened my mouth to respond, but he held up a hand once again. "I would rather not hear the pity in your voice," he stood up gathering his things and then looked down. I was almost positive there was a stupid expression plastered on my face. "Do not fear, Isabella. My casual feelings will not change . I am still a . . .friend."

His phone buzzed on the table and he looked at it with a little smile. " Speaking of friends, I have one waiting outside for me. Bree is an impatient person, so I should spare myself the wrath of her intolerance to tardiness."

"Bree?" I asked full of curiosity. I tried to only sound a bit curious, but it came out almost jealous, even to my own ears.

"A very old friend," he simply replied and then shrugged a little. "She is having a bit of a lifestyle makeover and it has been a little hard for her, so I am her . . . Sponsor so to speak. Sorta like a carnivore learning to become a vegetarian."

I shuddered a little from the thought of his metaphor, but for some reason it made him smile.

"Until next time, my lady Isabella," I watched him walk away, feeling a little confused.

I climbed into my truck about an hour later. I had tried to work my confusion out with a caramel macchiato from Starbucks. It didn't seem to work though, I was still as confused as ever. Not only was I confused, I now had this nagging feeling that I was being watched, which was annoyingly stupid because I was driving to LaPush. The only feet that would have been able to keep up with me were wolf feet, not that my truck went very fast, but no humans could have. Since when did I start diagnosing my fears like this? Maybe I filled my head with too much psychology from all the studying today and was now rationalizing this irrational feeling. I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes forward, just trying to concentrate on getting to Billy's house and lying down. Sleep had been few and far between staying at Paul's, not that I was complaining, but becoming an insomniac nympho wasn't worth my school tuition.

I pulled up to Billy's house feeling as if I had been gone for years instead of just a day and a half. I sighed, dragging myself out of the truck. I felt every inch of the past few days events throughout my body. Fuck, I was tired. I slugged my way into the house, holding the door gently so that it didn't slam, and then tip-toed my way across the house on the way to my room. As I passed the living room I heard the clearing of a throat that could only be one person. I turned to see Billy attempting to look stern, but there was an amused smirk across his face.

"Bella," he said simply. Billy was a man of few words, but he got his point across pretty quickly with just a glance.

I had the enough decency to look shamed and nodded as if he had made a life changing point. "I know Billy, I'm sorry. I'll call again before I go rogue," I promised.

"There is way too much going on right now for you to be wondering around by yourself," he said, his eyes glancing quickly to the side and then back at me. For the first time, I noticed Sam sitting on the couch. Billy was obviously dulling out his punishment, which by the look on Sam's face, was to help with whatever was bugging Sam. Sneaky cripple, I gonna have to roll him off to his room.

"Hey Sam, how is it going?" I said lightly, glaring at Billy quickly before walking further into the room.

"Bella is the closest person to Jake and can also provide a woman's wisdom," Billy said behind me. Nice, thanks for subtle pawn off Billy.

I smiled kindly and heard Billy wheel away before Sam even looked in my direction. He looked like shit. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes, looked even more tired then I felt and had a two day old stubble. I leaned in close to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to go talk outside?" I suggested, knowing that whatever had happened, was bad enough that he would want to vent a little. The loud, screaming, punching trees kind of venting. I really didn't want to pick up the mess from him 'venting' in the house. He nodded, looking at me with dull eyes.

He followed me outside where I was going to stop out by the garage to talk, but he kept walking. I followed closely behind him. We walked deep into the woods after almost an hour, not saying a word. We just left each other to our own thoughts and demons.

Sam suddenly spun around, facing me with his hands in tight balls that hung at his sides, and his frame shaking a little. "What the fuck does he have that I don't?" he shouted back at me. I was confused, but I shrugged not knowing what had happened other then there being a woman and Jake somehow being involved. Fuck, I sure hope Jake didn't do anything stupid with Emily. "Why would nature choose him over me? We already LOVED each other, why did it have to be a child like him?"

"Sam," I said, calmer then I felt as the Alpha wolf stood across from me. Mr. Fucking Composed was shaking with rage and I was an hour's walk into the woods alone with him. What a fucking genius Bella, a real fucking genius. "Tell me what has happened and maybe I could help somehow..."

"Jake!" he spat the name as if it were the nastiest word he could think of. "Jacob Fucking Black! That Fucking CHILD imprinted on Leah! MY LEAH!"

I held my hands up in surrender, taking a small step backwards. Away from a sudden explosion of temper from Sam."Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the fuck up. Jake did what?"

Sam looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world and actually I felt like the stupidest person on earth. Really, how come I didn't know about them? Seriously, I mean did this just happen? How long had he been hiding this? "He… Is... Fucking... My... Leah!" He said each word slowly with a pause in between each word, as if he were speaking to a slow witted child. It wasn't far from accurate.

This scene was suddenly a bit too familiar, with the exception of a very different wolf, only I felt like the irrational hot head now. Although I had many face-offs between Paul and in the past, being here alone with a very pissed off Sam was a hell of a lot scarier. I suddenly became very angry with Sam. That is what I did when I got scared, I got bitchy. Stupid, stupid Bella "You know what, Sam? You are the biggest fucking asshole ever! You know that Jake actually felt BAD for you when he found out what had happened with you and Leah. She used to say really shitty things about you and JAKE would always defend you. He imprinted Sam, now tell me please, because trust me I would REALLY like to know, how can you control something like that?"

Sam slowly stalked forward, his shaking body now vibrating. "What? No one asked me if I WANTED to give Leah up, I loved her!" He growled at me. "What the fuck does HE have that I don't? Who the fuck are you anyways, thinking you can make assumptions on my life? Like you know me, half-breed?"

"Really? Half-breed? Couldn't you have at least tried to think of something a little more original?" I spat, no longer caring about my own self preservation. "I mean seriously, that is nothing more than a pet name by now. You know maybe you should stop and think about the fact that no one asked if Jake WANTED to imprint on Leah you selfish hypocritical bastard!" I backed up so that I didn't have to look so far up at him, but he kept stalking forward. I should have stopped, I should have shut my fucking mouth and turned and walked away. Fighting with Paul so much made me cocky, much too sure of my capabilities to defend myself. Although I never really did have to seriously defend myself from Paul, and more often than not I ended up breaking my hand or something, but that was beside the point. "You know what the most important thing you said to me was, out of all the spewing bullshit from your mouth? You said, 'I LOVED her.' Loved! Not love, you loved her. I do believe, without a shadow of a doubt that you did indeed love her, but Sam... You don't love her any more, you love Emily."

He was dangerously close to phasing. I could almost feel it in the air. "Don't bring her into this!" He growled.

"WHY? Maybe someone should because you seem to have forgotten about her!" I yelled back. "You want to know what Jake has that you don't? Compassion, understanding and a level head. Apparently, you are lacking all three right now. Quite frankly, if you can't see that Jake and Leah are perfect for each other and that no one else but Emily should matter to you right now, well then you don't deserve any of them!"

I heard the growl, more animal then man and my eyes widened as my back hit a tree. I couldn't back up any further, I was stuck and Sam was going to phase. Emily's scars flashed into the fore front of my memories. Paul, who would probably die at the loss of me due to his imprint or worse, he would live and try and kill Sam. I closed my eyes waiting, silently praying that it would all just happen quickly without much pain. Regret for everything I wasn't able to do in my short life assaulted me. Living life to the fullest, getting married, having kids, and accepting something that mother nature had pretty much made idiot proof. Paul, I loved him and I never told him.

I felt the air around me start to hum and shift and suddenly I was abruptly shoved to the side, slamming hard into a fallen tree on the ground. Pain ripped through my shoulder and hip making me cry out. The pain in my head was worse, making everything fuzzy and dim. I slowly tried to stand looking up to see a silver wolf viciously attacking a larger black one. Paul.

"Paul!" I screamed, sending more waves of pain through my head.

**PPOV**

I ran through the woods, knowing that something was wrong. I waited for Bella to call me when she got home like she said she would. I got impatient and called Billy. He told me that Bella had gone for a walk with Sam so that he could get a woman prospective on the whole Jake and Leah situation. The anxiety that ripped through me was just too much to ignore. Sam was in a unmanageable mood earlier and I wouldn't be so naive as to assume it had passed so quickly.

I first ran over to Billy's, then followed Bella's scent into the woods. Fuck how far did they walk? I heard a distant yelling and picked up speed. I ran faster than I had ever ran before towards the noise. As I reached them Bella was the one yelling at Sam, all but up against a tree. Sam, oh my god! Sam was going to phase. I could see that he was only seconds from doing just that. He would kill her only being inches away from her like that. Emily had been a good 5 feet away and she was in the hospital for months. Bella must have been aware of it too, she started to back up, but her back hit the tree. Anger, panic and then acceptance all flashed through her face within seconds. Well fuck that! I refused to accept it!

I jumped at her, knocking her to the side into a fallen tree. I would rather her get a few bruises then being shred to ribbons. He only missed her by seconds, his sharp claws digging into to my hind end making me yelp. I spun around, lunging at him, screaming at him in my mind.

'_YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!'_ I attacked him out of blind rage. Alpha or not, he was going to kill my imprint and I was going to fucking kill him.

'_Oh my God, Paul! I am so sorry!'_ Sam was dodging my advances, not striking back, apologizing over and over again. Nothing stopped me, nothing would have brought her back if he had killed her. The too close call was too much for me to take. '_Paul, please, I don't know what had just come over me, I am so sorry!'_ I continued to attack him, never getting more than a nip in, until my anger had weaned itself to a slight simmer.

_'Get yourself together, Sam.'_ I said coldly, finally stilling my movements. I looked at Bella, she had blood dripping down her head and was calling my name and using one arm to drag herself to me. I looked back at Sam and saw the sadness in his eyes. I knew he felt bad, but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad or forgive him. '_If you had...Go, please before I lose my temper again.'_ Sam started to turn and run away. _'Maybe you should think about handing over Jake's birthright to this pack.'_ I said cruelly, not caring about the remorseful howl that had followed.

I phased, running to Bella's side and picking her up into my arms. She had lost consciousness and was lying limply in my grasp with her breathing deep and even. The emotional pounding I just took in those brief seconds was what brought me to my knees, weeping over Bella with relief and love. I sat on the ground, crossing my legs and sitting her in my lap, her head still cradled in my arms. "Bella. Oh god I thought I was going to lose you!" I rocked her in my arms, thankful that she wasn't awake to hear my moment of weakness. I couldn't see myself as her protector if I was weeping over her, naked in the woods. More like creepy then protective, but I could help it. "Bella I will never let anything happen to you again, I promise!"

I looked down at her, sweeping a stray hair from her face, and wiping my own tears from her face. "I love you." I whispered to her, the empty yet deafening silence, surrounded by nature. "I love you."

* * *

**_N/A: Thank you so much for all the faves and what not, Show me some review lovin!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: BETA LOVE_ Isabella's Beta Chop Shop!**_

_**Love all the love keep it up!**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 12

_**Previously On SA. . . .**_

_ "Bella! Oh My God! I thought I was going to lose you!" I rocked her in my arms, thankful that she wasn't awake to hear my moment of weakness. I couldn't see myself as her protector while weeping over her, naked in the woods. It was more like creepy then protective, but I could help it. "Bella I will never let anything happen to you again, I promise!" _

_ I looked down at her, sweeping a stray hair from her face, and wiping my own tears from her face. "I love you," I whispered to her, the empty yet deafening silence, surrounded by nature. "I love you."_

**JPOV**

I had been looking after her for over two weeks now, never leaving her side, and not even letting her do anything other then what the doctor approved. I promised myself that nothing would ever happen to her ever again. It all but caused me to fall apart when I seen Leah's broken, bleeding body lying underneath that small child-like woman that only held murder in her eyes.

It still gave me nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat and then instantly searching for her warm body next to mine. I moved into her room at the Clearwater's house so that I could provide full time care. She was completely healed within a few days, with exception of her arm which had to be re-broken and set because of the quick healing us wolves possess caused it to mend incorrectly.

I wasn't sure if it was because of the fight between us, being attacked or maybe even because Sam had been the world's largest asshole, but her attitude had done a complete 180. She was now loving, considerate, and nothing but a dotting imprint. I didn't have the guts to ask her about it, but I sure wasn't complaining. I wanted nothing more than to tell the world that I loved Leah and that she was mine, now I can. She hadn't went as far as to tell me that she loved me back yet, but I'll take what I could get as of right now. I felt little twinges of pain though, as if she was still hurting on the inside. It just killed me because I didn't know if I should ask her about it. I mean I knew your imprint could never be lied to, but I wouldn't take advantage of the fact. So decided I would remain silent.

Sam went missing, well we knew where he was, but he stepped down as Alpha. This was not something I took as good news, I wanted no part in being alpha of this pack. This wolf thing was still all so new to me and I know that there is not really much you have to know, but I don't want to be the one responsible for all of their lives. What if there was another attack and I haven't done anything to stop it? It seems, however, that the pack would pass on to the next in heritage line, which meant Paul would be next in line. Paul made it very clear that if I did that to him he would make sure that Leah and I would never have puppies. I very much believed him and quite honestly, didn't think that his temper would serve our pack well.

Leah said that the fact I could say who and who wouldn't be right as pack Alpha showed that I was right for the job. I accepted the role for now, but it took me away from Leah more often, so I made Bella promise to come and see her in the afternoons, just to check on her. Now that Bella was out of school and was also healing from her own injuries, those two made some pair. Leah was much better off then Bella of course, but she still limped around the house some and couldn't phase for another week after the doctor gave an OK. Bella, poor pale Bella, she still looked terrible even after two weeks of healing. It was worse I think because of all the bruises had begun to turn a bright greenish yellow and pretty much covered the whole left side of her body. She had a sad looking face, her shoulder was in a sling and she hobbled around about as well as Leah. Like I said, those two sure made a pair, a pair of cripples.

I had just pulled on my shorts and walked into the kitchen when Bella arrived, smiling brightly as she walked in without knocking. "Hey, Bells," I said, her grin was contagious. "What has you so giddy today?"

She giggled a little. "I am going to the Doctors today and I am sure I will get the okay to take this stupid sling off!" she practically sang the news. I couldn't help myself, I just had to laugh at her.

"Damn girl! Are you in that much serious need of some Paul?" I joked, laughing harder when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yes I am!" she crossed her arms in front of her and winced a little from the effort, but the pouting of her lip was effective. "It's all your fault you know."

I was shocked. Well, I pretended to be anyways. I was fully aware the Bella's recent dry spell was all my fault. "My fault?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "If you weren't telling him how fragile us poor humans were, getting all busted up by a mere shove, then HE wouldn't have gotten it into his brain that he would break me the next time we made love."

I raised an eyebrow at her slip, but she didn't notice. Or at least she pretended not to notice anyway. "Well I just came by to tell you I can't sit with Leah today because I of my doctors appointment and I have to leave..." she looked down at her watch and her eyes bugged out comically. "_NOW_! I have to leave _NOW_!" she ran out the door and jumped into her truck with a quick 'Love you, bye' thrown behind her shoulder.

I shook my head, laughing a little at my crazy cousin. It really was amazing that we were even related. "What are you laughing at?" I heard the sleek husky voice of my love.

I turned to see her leaning against the wall wearing nothing but a sheet and a beautiful smile. I groaned, slowly stalking towards her. "I am laughing at the irony of having to leave the house and you come out here looking all fucking hot!" I growled at her, a small smile gracing my lips.

She flipped her hair smartly and turned up her nose, but the twitch of her lips gave away her playfulness. "What this old thing?"

I closed the gap between us and yanked the sheet from her naked body, using my body to take its place. I pressed my nose against her neck, making her giggle and wriggle against me. I groaned and put both hands firmly on her ass, pressing her hips into me. Her hands roamed my bare chest, flirting with the waistline of my pants.

"Jake?" The very last voice I wanted to hear right now. Leah quickly pressed her body into mine, both modestly and warning, by the look she gave me. I turned my head slightly, looking at Sam's large frame in the door.

"Busy," Leah mumbled, kissing the side of my neck. I grinned and slightly shrugged.

Sam nervously rubbed the back of his neck and then looked away without moving. I really didn't expect to see him and was secretly hoping that he was coming to fight for Alpha back. I was itching to take a few swings at him, but I knew that was most likely not the case. No one had seen or heard from him for almost two weeks, other than when he had stepped down from Alpha. He better be here either to fight or apologize. "I just wanted to say that I was wrong. It was really shitty of me to act the way I did," he said lamely, still not meeting our eyes.

"We are past it Sam, really. I am not going to say that it has been forgotten, but you are a wolf and more than that, a man. It's to be expected" I said, now looking back at Leah, mainly to gauge how she was doing with this whole encounter. The lust was back into her eyes as she looked up at me. "You are forgiven," I said, my eyes never leaving Leah. Her eyes widened for a split second, as if I hit a nerve and then she smiled.

"I will take whatever punishment you see fit," he mumbled miserably and headed for the door, making me glance back at him.

"Punishment?" I asked confused. "Sam, you are a dumbass for the way you acted, but you didn't go on a killing spree," I laughed, but winced thinking of Bella. "You know there is still some human emotion in you. You are allowed to fuck up every now and again," I joked. "But if you really want a punishment, go run my patrol right now. I have better things to do," I said looking back at Leah, who was giggling at me.

"Really?" Sam asked amazed.

"Do you want me to flog you or something, because that is just too kinky for me," I said, pushing Leah backwards towards the bedroom. "Go do my patrol, we'll all get together later on the beach," I called out, slamming the door behind me.

** BPOV**

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen," I gushed once again, so very happy to finally be getting the brace and sling off my arm. After Paul came home one day saying that him and Jake talked about it and I was too fragile to make love to until I was completely healed. I had argued the fact until I was red in the face and finally we came to a compromise. When the doctor said that I was healed enough to walk without the use of my cane, very embarrassing by the way, and my arm sling and brace came off, then he would make love to me right and proper.

I was overjoyed! These past two weeks had been so very hard, but at the same time they were the two best weeks of my life. I had moved into Paul's house without even knowing it the night I went for a walk into the woods with Sam. I didn't remember much from that night, but Paul more or less filled me in on what had happened. He told me that he would tell me only this one time, because he wanted to put that day completely behind us. When I awoke I assumed I was at Billy's or possibly even Paul's house, but I was in the hospital and Dr. Cullen was looking me over.

Paul said that the reservation doctor was taking full time care of Leah and Dr. Cullen was the only other doctor that he knew. He just didn't go to Doctors that he didn't know, simply eliminate any stupid questions. I wasn't there for very long though and Paul never left my side. Somehow when he drove home later that night, to his house, all my things were already there and put away as if I had never lived anywhere else.

I didn't have the energy to argue about it. When I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking, I really had nothing to argue about. It was time that I had left Billy's house and moved on with my life anyway. I drove to school and did everything I had done in my normal routine. Now that also included coming home to my handsome wolf waiting for me, always with a big smile. I had no idea if this was just something that developed because of the Sam incident, or if he was just truly happy, but I knew I was happy. We talked about anything and everything, but never once did he push or pry on anything. I also had decided to let my father rest in peace and move on from it. I knew it was a vampire that killed him, but who was to say that I would or could ever find that vampire? If I did, what the hell was I going to say? _'You killed my Daddy! Your a very bad undead person!' _I mean seriously, they had killed an innocent man, but what is to say that I would live long enough to even spout that bit of pathetic bullshit! As of lately, I truly had much more in this life to live for then chasing that suicide.

"Isabella?" Dr. Cullen's voice broke into my deep thoughts, jerking me back into the present moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said, sure I was blushing right down to my toes. "I was just spacing for a second, excited to be free of the sling and brace." I said, smiling brightly.

Dr. Cullen smiled and helped me off the examination table, resting a cool hand on the small of my back. "Isabella, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure of course, Dr. Cullen," I said brightly, but the familiar doom feeling hit me hard, knowing that I was too happy right this second. "Ask me anything."

"Well I was wondering what had ever come of your father's investigation?" he said, looking almost sheepishly, as much as a vampire could look sheepish.

My grin turned natural and I felt my body relax. "Actually not much has really come about, but my priorities have changed."

Dr. Cullen nodded his head thoughtfully and looked around quickly and then back at me. "Well you were my last patient for the day and I knew you father quite well, I would be really interested to hear what you have found. I would love to also hear about your changing priorities? It's forward of me to ask, but you are a great a person just as your father was, and I wondered if you would like to have a friendly lunch with me?"

"I would love to Dr. Cullen!" I really would, it had been a while since I had a day outside of La Push. Not that I minded, but the boys are not too imaginative when it came to entertainment and no one ever left the reservation. I talked to Edward almost daily and we even hung out a few times when I ran into him at the school library. He was alone most of the time, sometimes he brought some woman Bree with him. She was very pretty in a pale, quiet sort of way. Her eyes were an interesting darker version of Edwards. She seemed nice though, kind of twitchy, but nice. I often found myself wondering what kind of lifestyle change she was making. Maybe it was drugs, with the way she was so shifty and fidgety.

"Please, call me Carlisle, or this date is off!" he joked, holding his arm out for me to take. I took the offered arm and we walked to the parking lot. I followed him to a small nothing fancy bistro that he chose. I was very happy with it because I was not a fancy-going-to-lunch-with-a-doctor type if woman. I was more of a split the bill for a burger joint type of woman.

We sat for a good two hours talking about the investigation and other things not related to the investigation as well. He was nice enough to tell me some funny stories about Charlie and himself trying to tackle a criminal at the hospital. I really enjoyed having lunch with Carlisle and for a vampire he wasn't all that bad. Knowing he wouldn't eat me was a plus, but really, all that aside he really was a interesting person, in a father figure sort of way. It really had me thinking about Charlie and maybe I shouldn't give up on this case so easy, even if I don't find out who it was. It would at least be nice to have a specific name to swear at when I am mad and grieving.

I had just finished eating and we began walking to our cars, talking about his kids and wife. "Well, I should be getting back," I said, extending my hand for him to shake. "Paul will be going crazy soon."

He shook my hand and smiled warmly. "Maybe one day you can come over and meet my family. My daughter Alice would love you."

I grinned, laughing inside. Pfftt! Yeah right! Paul is a sucker for my whims, but going to visit a house full of vampires. . . not something that he would be likely be allowing anytime in the near future. "That would be fun." I said in nonchalantly, careful not to commit to anything. We said our goodbyes and I started to head to the truck when I heard the ominous click of his car not turning over three times. I looked back and he already had the hood up, dialing his phone. Sneaky vampire.

He spoke quietly into his cells phone, by the time I made it that few steps back over to him he was already off the phone. "Won't start?" What a stupid question. I could see Bill Engvall popping out from behind another car or something handing me my sign.

"Yeah, I just called one of my son's to come pick me up, maybe he can figure it out for me," he said shaking his head slightly. "You know being around as long as I have, you would think that I would have learned a few things about cars, but really I can't begin to even pretend," He shrugged slightly.

"Well you fix people and that's important enough," I said, patting his shoulder slightly. "If you knew how to fix cars too, then you would just be a show off."

Carlisle laughed slightly and looked down at me. "Thank you, for being so kind to me. Your father knew and was always kind to us to."

"Just another person right!" I said smiling, truly touched that my father made such an impression on him. "My boyfriend is a wolf, what can I say, I'm good with weird."

Carlisle chuckled and we both looked at a silver Volvo pulling up next to us. "Ah, here he is."

No. What the holy fuck no! Edward… so smooth and friendly. Cold, don't forget cold. I was racking my brain for all the evidence to prove this wrong, even as my heart was screaming the truth at me. Did he touch food at all? No. Drink anything? No. Body temperature? Freezing. He was a vampire, a fucking vampire this whole time! He didn't say a word to me! Bella you a moron! A stupid fucking moron to have not seen any of this before. "Isabella Swan, this is my son, Edward and his good friend Bree Tanner."

"Edward?" I repeated stupidly, staring with my mouth agape. I could feel the hysteria building inside, but I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to. "_Edward Fucking Cullen_!" I repeated again.

"Isabella…." he said, trying to sound soothing and extended a hand at me in reassurance, but I jumped back from it.

My voice was getting pitching to almost painful and reached something close to nails on a chalkboard."You couldn't have SAID something?" I screamed. I turned to Carlisle and took a deep breath to even out my voice. "I'm so very sorry Carlisle, but I have to go right now. Thank you again for everything," I forced out, turning on my heel and running full speed to my car.

**PPOV**

I called Bella a little after 3, knowing her appointment would be over by then. She said that she had gone out to lunch with Dr. Cullen. I was a little bothered by that, but I guess maybe it was the wolf protesting more than anything. The vamp doctor was not the very first person I would have gone to, but with Leah already taking the reservations personal doctor, I had to go to someone else who knew about us. Yes, Bella was not a wolf, but the whole situation had been too much to explain to a doctor that didn't know all the answers already.

I didn't expect to hear her truck for another few hours, but it had only been thirty minutes after I called her when I heard the sound of her truck rumbling down the road towards the house. It wasn't just sputtering down the road, it was ripping at the top speed of the whole 55 miles per hour it was capable of by the sound of it. I stepped out on the porch like I always did, waiting for my love to pull up with a bright warm smile that was reserved just for me. She did not greet me with that smile today. She parked the car with a screeching halt and a cloud of dust and then just sat in the cab, looking straight ahead, not even removing her hands from the steering wheel.

"Bella?" I called cautiously, walking quickly to the door. The old metal protested loudly, but Bella never looked up. She was mumbling something over and over again and I saw tears start to fall down her cheeks. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt so I lifted her from the seat and carried her into the house, not stopping until I fell to the couch with her on my lap.

"Baby? Please, tell me what happened," I whispered to her, hoping to god that this freaky catatonic state was temporary. "Baby, anything that has happened we will deal with. I promise."

She finally, turned her red eyes to me and shook her head, opening and closing her mouth a few times. "Edward."

I cocked my head to the side and searched my memory for an Edward. "Edward, your friend from school?"

She nodded numbly and I held her close to me rocking slightly. "Did something happen to him? I'm sorry Bella, I know you guys were good friends."

She shook her head almost violently and pulled away slightly, wrapping her arms around her torso. "He's . . . He's Dr. Cullen's SON! His fucking son!" she suddenly came to life, madder than hell. I think this was the very first time I had ever seen her this mad and it wasn't my fault. "He is a goddamned vampire and never even bothered to tell me!"

"Edward is a vampire?" I was shocked, she had been hanging out with him for a while, talked to him almost every day on the phone. She was with a vampire the whole time? I felt my body start to shake, relishing every image I came up with of me ripping that cold fucker into chunks. "But the Vamp Doctor..."

"Didn't know that I knew him," she finished for me. Relief spread over me, at least believing this was not a set up. "I shocked him though, I'll have to call and apologize to him for my behavior," she said quietly.

I snorted at the thought of apologizing to a vampire for anything, but that was Bella. "I don't want you to leave the res for a while," I said sternly, trying to sound protective, but I knew it came out sounding like an asshole demand.

"Excuse me?" She asked calmly, her furious eyes snapped to mine. Fuck.

" I just meant with Leah getting attacked and this Edward has been around you enough to know your scent," I quickly amended. "I would be a very happy wolf if you stayed close to the reservation, or at least take someone with you when you leave."

The anger smoldered a little and she turned herself in my lap so that she faced me fully, one leg on each side of me. She tried to hide the wince well, but I caught it before she schooled her features. Seeing her pain made my tremors subside. "Paul, you can't be my hero all the time."

I knew this speech, we had this talk right after she woke up in the hospital two weeks ago. I rolled my eyes at her but she pressed on. "You won't be there every time that I am in trouble and . . . Well, let's face it, that is too often to keep track of."

I chuckled a little. It was so very true, she was like a serious trouble magnet. "But I will try."

She smiled sweetly, but shook her head. "Babe, please listen to me . . ." she kissed along my neck and giggled at my low growling. "I just wanted you to know that if anything were to ever happen to me and you are not able to save me..." she sat up, looking into my eyes lovingly. "I love you."

I stopped breathing. I didn't even notice until I had to gasp for breath, taking in deep gulps of air. Her face looked hurt for a second and ever the master, she quickly wiped it free from emotion.

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted-" I kissed her, hard and passionate, just to shut her up really, but also because I couldn't think of any better response I could give.

She was rocking against me when we finally came up for air, staring at each other with matching hooded gazes. "Silly girl, I already said it to you the day I almost lost you in the woods. I was weeping like a chick too," I said, grinning stupidly.

She laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "It doesn't count if I am unconscious."

"I love you," I said, my voice lowering into a husky rumble. I felt her shiver and I grinned at her, if at all possible, brighter. "I love you," I said again in the same husky voice, and she shivered again.

"You know I got my brace and sling off today," she whispered, almost panting.

"Oh did you?" I asked innocently, rubbing my hands up and down her jean covered thighs. "And your hip?"

"All patched up," she gasp-moaned when my rough fingers grazed her junction.

"Ready to start physical rehabilitation?" I growled against her neck, flicking out my tongue to lick her ear.

"PLEASE!" She whined, making me chuckle.

"Yes, Ma'am!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**An: Alrighty folks this chapter really had me struggling, maybe because it was chapter 13 and I went into thinking that I was going to have trouble with it. Or maybe it's because I have been spreading myself too thin lately. OR maybe because the reviews have really been sadly lacking and I have been kind of thrown off by it. Maybe because it's summer and everyone has other things to do then sit around and **_

_**I love all my readers and reviewers and I do not expect you to leave reviews. They just help me focus on what I am doing. okay enough ranting, I love all the ideas people throw my way and also I love my beta for putting up with my writing OCD that had her reading a new version of this chapter everyday and in turn me rewriting a new version of it. I am still not perfectly happy with it, but you tell me what you think!**_

_**BETA LOVE: Isabella is wonderful and should be worshiped!**_

_**As always I own nothing that has anything to do with the Twilight world, I do however own the dirty little thoughts that you soak up each update...**_

_**Love Love**_

_**Juliet**_

**Chapter 13**

Previously on SA...

_"I love you," I said, my voice lowering to a husky rumble. I felt her shiver and grinned at her, if at all possible, brighter than before. "I love you," I said again with the same husky voice, which caused her to shiver once again._

_"You know I got my brace and sling off today," she whispered, almost panting._

_"Oh you did?" I asked innocently, rubbing my hands up and down her jean covered thighs. "And your hip?"_

_"All patched up," she gasp-moaned when my rough fingers grazed her junction._

_"Ready to start physical rehabilitation?" I growled against her neck, flicking out my tongue to lick her ear._

_"PLEASE!" She whined, making me chuckle._

_"Yes, Ma'am!"_

**Anon Point of View**

I was listening to them argue back and forth as I sat perched on a boulder not too far away watching companions and contemplating my next move. She really fucked us this time and there was no way to fix it. She attacked one of the wolves a few weeks ago and since then I had been working hard to think of some way to get what I need and leave Forks quietly. Although our little group was small and we never really called anywhere home in quite some time, Forks had been great since we got back. I had really started to like this town and it's . . . people. Since I saw real reason for coming back I had not been as focused as I should have been. I knew it was unfair to my little protege, but I could no longer control it. It was now controlling me. I was not going to dwell on that though, I told myself that I would not think about it anymore, since there was nothing left to be done. I will take what maybe slightly orchestrated chance encounters that I could and then we would just leave when the job was done. So I drifted back to the conversation of my two companions.

"What were you thinking?" My large companions's deep voice echoed off the steep mountain side as he glared down at the sprite figured girl. "Attacking the wolves? That had to be by far the stupidest fucking thing you could have done and now, look at us. We sit in the mountains and hardly get to go out."

"That's not my fault! You could have always stayed with-"

"Oh shut up, the point is you stupid girl, that it was-"

"Over two weeks ago, get off my shit already! You are fucking obsessed with harping on me because you can't be a slut!" she snapped back at him, pacing back and forth.

"You never think about your actions!" He accused, pointing a large finger to her temple as if to point to the unused organ. "That's why I give you so much shit!"

"I was bored! He keeps me locked up all day every day so that he can go play!" she whined, pointing in my direction and plopping on a large rock, childishly pouting. "I don't get to go anywhere!"

"You're a goddamn retard!" he grumbled stepping close to the rock so that she can see his face. "Do you see what color our eyes are? DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE PLAY ALL DAY?"

"All I want to do is go-"

"You are going to get us all killed, do you know that? You are supposed to be trying!" he growled, pacing around in front of her, throwing glares at her every time he passed her. I would almost have felt bad for her, being in his bad graces, but really I was too pissed off to care. "You aren't even doing that!"

"I have tried! Maybe if he wasn't so fucking obsessed and paid a little attention to the one he created once in a while, I might be doing a lot better," she snapped, standing up and stomping her little foot.

"Look we cannot babysit you every second. I have a fucking life too you know," he responded, punching the trunk of a tree. "I wish I had never gotten involved with this shit. I wish your stupid ass had LISTENED to me in the first place!"

"Right, like you were totally in control!" She accused. "Where were you? Right by my side- that is where you were, you fucking hypocritical sonofabitch!"

My large companion walked straight over to the girl, picking her up by the throat and launched her into the mountain side with a noise somewhat equivalent to cracking thunder right overhead. There was an explosion of rock, dirt and foliage everywhere. When the dust settled she was already standing in a crouching position, ready for a fight. I positioned myself to see better, watching how this may play out. I wonder if the accusation of blasting will be in the papers tomorrow. My pint sized companion jumped, leaping on to his now turned back and grabbed each side of his head, turning hard. He was quick though, and strong, and threw her to the ground and pressed a heavy foot to her throat. It was hard to watch, since he was so much bigger then she, but I had already gotten bored of it.

"Enough!" I said finally, turning from them and walking further up the mountain. Below was Forks and you could even see the La Push border from where we stood. With the right kind of eye sight you could see the wolves pacing around below in the woods.

"Have you been listening for any news?" I heard the deep voice of my companion behind me.

"I have, but nothing of use has been found yet," I said, not looking away from the border, watching the mutts pace around, as if they knew I was watching them. "I will get what I need soon."

"We have to leave Forks, you know that," he said, rubbing an exasperated hand over his face. "She has made it impossible to stay here and put our family in danger of being discovered, we have to go."

"Not until I know for sure," I said, starting to get annoyed as well. I was annoyed for two reasons. My impatient greedy little companion had made it impossible to do what was supposed to be a very easy task. Also, this was not the first time we have had this conversation, many different towns over many different years. There was always a third companion of some sort, either it be this pint size killer or another one, we have gone through plenty of them. All while keeping the facade that we were recruiting. As long as there wasn't any dirt on our hands when all the dust settled.

**Bella's Point Of View**

I sat on charlie's bedroom floor with my arms hugging my knees, just rocking and looking around a little. I knew I had to go through all this stuff that surrounded me. I had been here almost everyday this week. I found myself once again standing at the front door, walking in with really no real plan as to what I was going to be do, but ending up just cleaning. All this week I ended up only cleaning, but something new each day. I started with the kitchen, cleaning the three year layer of dust off of every surface. I brought down every dish and washed them too. I also Cleared out the stained and rotted containers that used to actually have food in them, but three years of rotting reduced them to nothing but empty, moldy I found the beer, Charlie's beer.

He would sit on the couch and watch whatever game was on at the time, Harry Clearwater on couch and Uncle Billy wheeled in on the right. So many fond memories of BBQ's, Jake and I playing out back, the Dad's watching over us. Jake asked my dad if he could have my hand in marriage and Charlie made Jake promise to beat up all my boyfriends and then he'd say yes. I threw all but one can out. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out just yet. When I got home Paul just looked at me, scooped me into his arms and hugged me tight, not asking anything. I loved that he knew when I needed the comfort without the conversation.

He started coming with me, when he wasn't working. I also caught Jake or Sam outside in the woods the days Paul didn't come with me. This week was a little harder, because I caught myself picking up the phone to call Edward or to text him about something, but then I would just get angry all over again. I didn't care that he was a damn Vampire, it's just that he didn't tell me, after everything that I had shared with him. He had to know that I knew about the wolves, so he couldn't pull the bullshit secrecy card on me. The most fucked up part about it was that he was my best friend and I was so angry, and all I wanted to do was call him and complain about it. Then there is the fact he hid this from me, he also hid the fact the he had a human eater around me. Bree was, a carnivore learning to go vegetarian, as he once put it. There was apparently more truth to it then I thought at the time.

Who was Bree to Edward? Why do I care if she is his lover, wife, girlfriend or nothing at all? I don't because I shouldn't! I was angry with him right now and he could do whatever he wanted to do. . . Was she a new vampire or was she just new to the Cullens way of life? Who was all involved in this Cullen 'Family'? Did they make new vampires just to convert them into vegetarianism?

Was Charlie the only one that was attacked that year or was this not as random as I thought? When I went to the police station yesterday I spent an hour there going over files for people who died that same year my father died, but I didn't look through the unsolved disappearances. I really didn't find anything really all that significant except for maybe there was a significant number of murders in Port Angeles. They were all different and most of the time involving a weapon of some sort. They ruled the deaths all from some sort of gang activity.

As I looked over the files, I was reminded of why I had put this off for so long. The look of pity on everyone's face. People I had known my whole life, looking at me like I was a sad case. I hated that look, like I was pathetic for even bothering to continue looking into anything. Although, I did use my newly acquired psychology major as an excuse to look into things, but I don't think they bought it. Charlie was well loved and I understood why they would expect me to put it behind me and move on, but this was an unsolved murder. If he died of a heart attack and I was down at the hospital investigating heart attacks all the time, well then I would understand.

So here I am, like I said, sitting on Charlie's bedroom floor, holding my knees and rocking like a child. I hadn't started crying yet, so that's a plus. This is usually the time when the patrol changes up for the boys, so I was left alone briefly while they changed shifts. I came up with Quil and Paul, but Paul took my truck to head to La Push to go do a quick construction estimate and was going to come back when he finished. Quil had been helping me on and off today, moving things for me and reaching things that were placed in the higher shelves. He was really doing better with his asshole tendencies after he imprinted on Claire, I was very proud of him. For the past half hour he had been running outside in wolf form, doing his patrol up until about 5 minutes ago when it was time for shift change. I loved when it was time for shift change, that's when I would come up here into my father's room and try to convince myself to pick up something or even open a drawer, but I just couldn't. I always ended up here on the floor, looking around, lost.

I heard a noise out back and assumed that the new bodyguard arrived to babysit me, since I told Quil to go home with the next shift. I raised up on my feet to stand and headed downstairs, pulling out an iced tea from the cooler I had brought with me. I hated that the guys were running around and working so hard just for my dumb ass, but I guess I was a bit of a danger magnet. I did have a bit of a bad track record for being the least graceful person on earth. My dad used to say that I wasn't a klutz, that life just threw me into one adventure after another.

I smiled at that thought as I headed for the back door and got as far as opening it before I was shoved back into the house and slammed up against the wall face first with a hand over my mouth. When I heard the door slam shut I fought with everything in me and it didn't even budge the warm body that was pressed against me from behind. _Well at least the warm body was a good sign . . .then I thought of Sam..._ Alright, so maybe the fact that he had said sorry to everyone except me worried me just a bit. He even apologized to Paul.

"Don't scream, it's me, Quil. I'm going to let go of your face, but you can't say a word, okay?" I heard Quils familiar voice breathe into my ear. I nodded and he slowly let go of my face and I glared at him. "I heard someone in the woods and they said your name. It smelled like a bloodsucker and so I got worried so I hurried back this way." I felt his whole body, still pressed against me from behind, go rigid. I was suddenly in his arms and we were flying up the stairs and yet we were not making a sound. I was pushed into the tiny hallway closet, my face pressed against his chest. "Shhhh."

I rolled my eyes in the dark, but listened. At first all I heard was Quils raging heart beating against my ear, but then I heard the voices that had most likely alerted him.

There was a slick female voice I didn't recognize, nor could I understand what she was saying. Then a man that I swore I knew, but I just couldn't place. "Because I just saw her truck leave and I know that the wolves left too!" The man sounded irritated as he answered whatever question the woman asked him, as if he had been repeating the answer to that question all day. The woman said something else, but I still couldn't hear it. "No! Wait look! The drink bag is still here, they will be back. Come on, we will just have to tell him that we will get it tonight or something," the man said, sounding a little more far away.

I then heard the single most scariest noise in the world. My truck, pulling into the driveway downstairs. Paul came back and there were people in the house! I started to struggle against Quil to get out and save him, to even just distract them or something, but Quil held me tight. I knew I got a few good kicks in though because he groaned and then suddenly dropped his grip on me. I quickly freed myself from the closet, falling to the floor with a loud thump. I scrambled up and ran down the stairs only to find a very confused Paul looking up at me with a slightly amused look on his face. I opened my mouth to tell him how happy I was to see him, but his eyes went black and he started to shake all within a split second.

I realized he was looking past me and I followed his gaze to a naked Quil on the stairs behind me. "Explain." He growled.

Fuck.

"Oh geeze Quil! You didn't have pants on!" I shouted, exasperated more with myself for not noticing. The realization hit me of just how close we were just then, squeezed together in the closet . . . oh my Tragic God, I was fighting, hitting, moving and inadvertently rubbing. Oh God.

"Whoa whoa whoa, not what you think!" Quil stuttered, retreating up the stairs a little, creating a bigger space between us. "There was someone in the woods talking about an Isabella so I came here to protect her and just phased without changing so I could get her to safety," he said, taking another step back up the stairs. "They came into the house and so I ran her upstairs and I hid her in a closet. That's it, I promise! You know that I am Imprinted, I would never . . ." I don't know if he ran out of protest or he thought of Sam, as I had been thinking of, but his voice trailed off and he chanced a glance at Paul.

Paul looked at me for no more then a split second and then spun around sniffing the air, walking to the back door that was in the kitchen. Quil followed, getting to the bottom of the steps and started sniffing in the same way.

"How many?" Paul asked quietly.

"Two, but I only smell one," Quil said, a confused look on his face. "I don't get it." He looked up at me and I instantly nodded.

"I heard two people too. A man and a woman, but I had no idea what she was saying. It was too soft," I confirmed stepping forward a little.

Paul suddenly snapped around, looking between Quil and I. "Quil, go phase and call the others. I want this scent searched for on our land," he said not looking at Quil, but at me and stalking forward. I backed up a little, kind of scared. I knew it was nothing like it looked, but wolves can be pretty territorial over anything. I seen Jake and Quil fight over a hot-dog before and it led to a broken cheek bone along with three fingers. They didn't talk for over a week.

"What happened?" he said softly, still walking forward.

"Wha-What? We just told you what happened," I stuttered, my back hitting the refrigerator. "There is nothing more then that."

"Oh really, that's all?" he stopped right in front of me, our faces inches from each other.

"Paul!" I shouted, angry and scared, until I saw it. A slight twinkle in his eyes and a small twitch of his lips. I let a slow smile spread on my lips, making my voice drop to a husky whisper. "Well, since you seem to already know-"

He growled, pushing me up against the fridge harder, grinding himself against me and capturing my mouth with his own. I moaned, responding instantly with running my hands up under his shirt and back down, disappearing into his waistline. He finally let me breath, but secured his lips to my neck and shoulder. "Don't even try to play like that," he growled, making me shiver with the vibrations all over. "I can't even think of you with someone else, let alone Quil of all people."

I gasped when he bit on the scar I had from him marking me, almost making me moan out loud with the feeling of it. That particular spot was extraordinary sensitive and for some reason now had nerves that went straight to my crotch. "Paul! You scared poor Quil to death!"

He shrugged a little, pulling me away from the refrigerator and walking me backwards into the living room. "Does him good to have a little scare here and there."

I turned my back to him with an exasperated huff. "You are such a -"

I got knocked hard from behind and fell on to the freshly cleaned couch with an unladylike 'ooff'. "Wonderful and loving mate?"

"Brute, vicious, terrifying . . . DOG!" I shouted at him, squirming around until I could face him. "Stinky smelly dog!"

Paul growled loudly, tickling my ribs relentlessly, making me wiggle underneath him.

"NO! NO! Okay! You win!" I gasped out between laughing, trying to free myself from his grasp. "Paul, you better stop before I pee all over this clean couch!" I threatened, only half joking. He laughed, stopping the torture and rolling us to the floor so now I was sitting on him, my legs on either side of his narrow hips.

"Please, if I have to find a naked member of the pack in the same room as you again, can we make it Jake?" he said with a serious face. I laughed hard and lightly put my hand on his cheek.

"Eww!" I said, smiling down at him. "Why?"

"Well first off he is your cousin, so that eliminates any bad thoughts. Second, if he weren't your cousin, Leah could kick his ass better then I could, so it's a win-win situation for me," He explained with a cocky grin.

PPOV

I sent Bella upstairs when the pack came and went outside to phase, it was easier that way then chance being heard by the intruders if they were still around. I walked about fifty yards into the woods where I found the pack and undressed, setting my clothes in a pile by the nearest tree.

When my mind clicked into the rest of the pack mind, Quil was replaying the events of the intruder for the pack. You saw trees passing by in a blur of color when he stopped and listened hearing the voices, a soft female and a louder male. Nothing was really audible until a clear distinguishable 'Isabella' was said. The image suddenly shifted back to the house and then went shifty and almost wavy for a second. Quil phased to human I guess. He saw Bell just as she was opening the back door and flew into the house to stop her from going outside. The rest was pretty much what Bella had told me back at the house. Well, most of it was the same.

In Quil's memory when Bella heard the truck pull up she was trying to get free and Quil was trying to hold the crazy woman still so they weren't both killed, but she fought him. Of course, from experience, I know we are stronger and she only ends up hurting herself or, my personal favorite, wiggling around with no avail. Well that's what happened and Quil, according to his thoughts, was the victim. Getting rubbed up on and trying his damnedest to stop it, but what hot blooded male wouldn't respond to such a thing, so he let her go, dropping her like a hot coal. I would have laughed if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

'_Alright, so now everyone knows what happened. Who are these vampires?'_ Jake thought, taking charge over the giggles and jokes at Quils expense.

'_We don't know, familiar, but not really,'_ I thought, stepping forward a little.

'_It all smells like bleach and sugar to me,'_ Seth thought, anxiously prancing.

'_Everyone take in the scent and set up a perimeter around La Push then all the way back here to this house. Paul get Bella home and keep her there. NO ONE is leaving that reservation with out a pretty goddamn good reason, that means imprints as well. Human or not, we are all at risk,'_ Jake ordered, looking to each of us to make sure that we understood.

Sam and Jake ran off with most of the pack in tow, Jared and Leah ran the perimeter for the house. I phased back and walked back into the house to get Bella and take her back to the reservation. She was moving around the kitchen, humming to herself as she put away the dishes that she had washed. She seemed so, happy and at ease, I hated to pull her away. She loved this house, but I think there were still many demons hiding here. I knew that she still hadn't packed anything up in Charlie's room, and wondered if she would let me help her next time.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked quietly, but she still jump clutching her chest.

"Holy rubber halo, you scared the crap out of me!" she breathed, pushing away from the counter and throwing the dish towel on the table. "I'm ready and I'm driving," she said, grabbing the keys from where they hung on the hook by the door.

I rolled my eyes and swatted her on the butt, chuckling at the little squeak that came from her. I locked up the house and headed to the truck, climbing in. Bella took off and we sat in comfortable silence, both lost in each others thoughts. I looked over at her and smiled a little as she chewed on her bottom lip. I wonder what she was thinking about that has her eating on her lip.

All this craziness had to be connected somehow, we were just missing something important. Something that was glaringly obvious in our faces and we had somehow overlooked it. I looked back at the road just as we hit the La Push border. Bella suddenly slammed on the brakes throwing me forward. I gripped the dashboard and the passenger door, bracing myself against the vicious fishtail of truck. The tires screeched loudly and blue gray smoke surrounded us when we finally came to a stop.

I looked at Bella who was looking back at me as if she had just seen a ghost. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Paul, the thing, I found when I went to Charlie's the first time!" her voice cracked, and her hands were shaking badly.

"What?" I was racking my brain through all the shit that had happened since she had first gone to the old house, it seemed like ages ago.

"The thing, the fucking THING!" she said, getting angry that I wasn't catching on right away. "The fucking CHARM!"

"Oh right, the thing with the letters on it," I said, still missing what she was getting at.

"What were the letters?" she was shouting and I had no idea if she had forgotten or she needed confirmation. "What were the goddamn letters?"

"I don't know, CT? GT?" I thought hard, trying to sift through everything and then it suddenly came to me. "BT that was it! BT!"

"Holy shit!" she stomped on the gas, not explaining what the hell was going on, but I was past asking. She was apparently on to something and I wasn't going to get an answer anyways. She slid into our driveway, skidding sideways, a move that would have made any stunt man proud. She fought her belt for a good minute before she got it loose and ran into the house. I was a step behind her, trying to follow as she was steadily ripping apart the house. "Where is it?"

"Honey, I have no idea, that was a pretty messed up night and-" It came to me, the washer. I cleaned out her pockets before I threw her close into the wash and set the wadded piece of paper on top the washer. I ran out of the room into the washroom, looking briefly, not seeing it. I looked around on the floor and behind the washer and still couldn't find it.

I slowly walked into the living room where Bella sat on the floor, just staring at nothing. "I couldn't find it."

"It doesn't matter I know it was here and I know what it was. I didn't imagine it, you saw it too," she mumbled, starting to rock slightly. I sat next to her on the floor and pulled her into my lap. "There is something very important I have to do, Paul and I have to do it without you guys."

"No," I said quickly. I don't care what it is, she was nothing doing anything stupid without us around. I knew it had to be stupid because she already admitted that she didn't want us around. "You are not doing anything without us."

"I have to..." she took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, snuggling into my chest. "I know who killed my father."

"What?" I snapped, pulling away so that I could see her face. "How do you know for sure?"

"B.T.," she said simply and then slowly raised her gaze to meet mine.

"Tell me," I said, already getting annoyed. I knew she was keeping it from me because she didn't want me to get upset with her.

"You're going to get mad," she pouted childishly.

"Tell me or so help me god, I will put you over my knee," I threatened, shaking slightly.

"Alright! Relax," she put her hands on either side of my face and took another calming breath. "Edward had this friend, her name is Bree. I met her and even hung out with her a few times when I saw Edward at the library. The day I found out what Edward was, Carlisle introduced Bree as Bree Tanner. BT."

* * *

_**A/n: Give me some love for the log ass chapter . . . **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: **_**Alright, well wow, you guys are awesome, really. I asked for love and got an all night marathon! Big super sexy love t_o Mistresszky_ who, ever so gently, popped out 300th review cherry! Much much love to you!**

**My awesome wonderful Beta Isabella, from Isabella's Beta Chop Shop.**

**I don't usually have a song for a chapter, but 'I love the way you lie~ Eminem' is the one that I thought was perfect!**

**I love you guys, keep the love flowing! You make this author a happy girl!**

**love love**

**Juliet  
**

Chapter 14

Leah's POV

I couldn't do this another day. I refused to just sit around waiting to be picked off by a vampire I couldn't smell. This was fucking ridiculous! I was not going to sit by watching or assisting as they made a prisoner out of Bella . I know we aren't exactly bff's but she is a damn human being, and no matter what they thought this was not going to help keep her safe. They should really face this problem head on. On top of everything Jake was driving mr crazy. The Gods know that I love the man, but Jesus fucking Christ! You get attacked by a vampire and all of a sudden you were made of glass! I got the fifth degree everytime I freakin got up to go pee! Oh and then there was Paul, who was twenty times worse then Jake. He literally flat-out refused to leave Bella alone for any length of time. I was pretty much shocked he hadn't brought out the firey woman we all knew before they got together, but I guess being an imprint softened her a bit. I kinda missed that Bella. Nothing could get him to leave her side other then patrols, and I usually was in charge of "keeping her company" during those times so that both us women were together. Fuck! I was more then just a woman, I am also a huge fucking wolf!

If I had stopped to think about what I was doing for even a minute, then I would most likely have talked myself out of going through with this stupid stunt. As it was, I was already sick and tired of doing NOTHING. That is why I needed to come up with this plan. I was sitting with Bella tonight, while Paul and Jake ran the dusk to dawn shift of patrol, and I was going to setting this shit once and for all. I was actually pretty proud of myself for thinking of such a plan, but I still had to try and talk Bella into this.

I was on my way to do just that and decided to walk through the forest instead of phasing so that Jake and the rest of the pack wouldn't see what I was up to. I had become pretty good at hiding things I wanted to keep to myself. I would either start babbling about my period or scream the most annoying chick music I could think of, but tonight was too big for me to hide. There was no way this would be kept secret if any of those men had a chance to get inside my head.

I had to take very special care in planning all details of tonight and I had to have a fool-proof plan to get us off the reservation and in Forks to Bella's father's house. Don't ask why we were going there, but it just seemed the best place to start this thing. Also if my fool-proof plan became not-so-fool-proof, it would be the first place the boys would look for her.

I took a deep breath, going over what I was going to say to Bella to try and convince her to come with me as I walked onto the porch, reaching for the door. The door opened before I had a chance to even touch the knob, making me jump back a little, ready for anything. Bella was flushed, her cheeks pink stained, her hair and clothes were wrinkled and messy. "I'm going with you," she said, without preamble or context. Okay so I wasn't ready for that one.

"That was the plan," I said, easily, stepping into the house and walking into the living room. "Is there any sesitive hearing around?"

She rolled her eyes at me and picked up a small backpack that looked stuffed with unnecessary things. "No, they've all gone."

"How did you know?" I said, looking back at her. I wonder if the guys would figure it out since she so easily had.

"I was watching you watch them," She answered looking everywhere but at me. "They don't know, if they did they would already be here." She finally met my gaze and smiled tentatively. "I want this over. I can't stay here like this anymore."

I nodded rubbing my suddenly sweaty palms together. "I know what you mean. Alright, so they will come by around midnight and then we should have four hours before they come back again." We both glanced at the clock on the wall, 10:00pm.

She nodded and almost suddenly all the tension that filled the house just broke. We both took a deep breath and then went on like we did just about every other night like we hadn't just planned to do the stupidiest shit in the world. She cooked up some food and then we watched the news. We talked about how annoying it was to do laundry since the boys would just throw there clothes everywhere on the ground. It wasn't until about twenty minutes before we planned to go, as the boys showed up howling loudly in the backyard, did we start to get nervous.

I was almost positive that we wouldn't make it out of La Push, but I refused to accept defeat before even trying. I checked her bag, making sure everything that we could possibly need was in there. Blankets for her, her cell phone, my cell phone, money (you never know), flashlights and extra batteries. Bella packed some snacks and she even threw in her perfume. I looked at her as if she had grown another head.

She looked embarrassed and suddenly unsure about the action. "I just thought that if something were to happen, I could break it or something so that I became more scented," she said, looking away. She began to take it back out of the bag and I put up my hand to stop her.

"That's actually not a bad idea," I admitted, and it really wasn't. Smart little human. Bella grinned at my praise as we got everything zipped safely in her backpack, making sure that it was secure and nothing would fall out while I was running. I looked around one last time and turned out all the lights, making it look as if we had gone to bed.

I stepped outside and we began to quickly walk to the small stream that ran all around the Quileute lands and then looked at Bella one last time for confirmation and she just nodded in response. We agreed not to talk until we were safely in Forks where there wasn't any sensitive hearing around. Bella handed me the back pack and I put it on quickly, she already had an arm lifted, assuming the lifting position. I lifted her into my arms, damn this girl needed to eat a cheeseburger or something, and I started running along the edge of the water. It was not the fastest of methods, but it would partially cover our tracks and scent. Plus, if we kept following it this direction, it ran all the way to the back of Charlie's place.

I don't think that nether of us took as much as a breathe while I ran. Only continuously silently praying that we weren't tgoing to end up tackled by a couple of very pissed off wolves. I knew I would be in some deep shit from Jake, but honestly that was not who I was worried about. I was petrified for Bella. I knew that if we were caught, she would say that this was all her idea and then she would be in even more trouble. It would be considered interfering in tribal orders. They could possibly even make her leave the reservation, but of course that was not even the very worse scenario. No the very worst was if she took all the blame and Paul punished her. He was was a mean fucker and personally, I don't think even the human in Paul would be able to stop the wolf's anger if we were caught out here.

However, breathing became easier the further we got after crossing the La Push borderline, I didn't slow my pace though until I saw the backyard of the little house. I set her feet on the ground and I walked with her around to the front of the house, letting her unlock the door. I pushed her behind me when we entered the house, just in case we had someone waiting for us.

We took the house room by room, making sure that each one was empty. It would have been easy if there were normal vampires in here, their stench was something remarkable, but the pixi one with no smell could have been here, so we had to be extra careful. When we were done searching we set up somewhat of a headquarters in Charlie's room. Bella thought it would be the best spot since that was where he was killed.

"Do you think that she will actually show up?" Bella asked quietly, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms folded around them. We sat on the floor with the backpack open between us so that we could grab what we needed quickly.

"I don't know," I responded honestly. "This really was a long shot, but I wasn't sure where else to begin. This Bree, does she know that you know?"

"No, I don't think so. I have only talked about it with Paul, Jake, and you," she said looking around. It was dark and I was sure that she wasn't able to see much. I could see her and everything else in the room thanks to my inner puppy. She looked very scared.

"I wont let anyone hurt you," I said, suddenly not so sure of myself. What if she brings friends?

" I know, but honestly I think I will ask one of them to take me when Paul finds out," she joked, making us both giggle nervously. We sat quietly, neither of us speaking for almost two hours while we sat waiting and growing more and more nervous as each second passed. We were almost like teenagers sneaking out of our parents house who were very close to getting caught.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Leah's phone screetched Adam Lambert loudly causing us to both jump and scream like stupid idiots. I put my hand to my heart, feeling it beat against my chest like a humming bird flapping its wings. I cocked an eyebrow at Leah, smirking. "Really Adam Lambert?"

She grinned, making the dirty look she gave me uneffective. "Shut up!"

She grabbed her phone, looking at the caller ID and I swear her faced drained of color and went white. "Fuck!" She took a deep breath and flipped it open, using the sweetest voice I have ever heard her use, "Hi Jake."

I didn't have to be next to her, hell I didn't even have to be in the same room to hear Jake roar on the other end of the phone. "GODDAMNIT LEAH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"We went for a mid-night walk," she said, standing up. I followed suit and stood as well, feeling weird sitting when she was standing. She held up a finger to me and headed out of the bedroom. I looked around, awkwardly listening to Leah's protesting half of the conversation. I walked around the darkened room that had once belonged to my father, rolling my eyes at some of the comments I was hearing from Leah.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY JACOB BLACK!" I heard her yell from my old room.

"You tell him sist'a!" I jokingly shouted out. I knew we were in deep shit anyway, Paul was probably on his way here right now, so I would joke at the moment while I still could.

The room grew even darker as a cloud covered up the moonlight. It might have been because the little light I had to see with was suddenly gone or possibly it was because of the fact I lived with a bunch of wolves all the time, but I suddenly felt edgy and a sick uneasiness settle over me.

"Leah?" I whispered, not caring about the fear that seeped in my voice. I was not known for being Bella the brave, so there was no shame.

"I'm right here," she called out, letting me know she was close at hand if I needed her. It was supposed to make me feel better, but it didn't. I felt shivers go down my spine and all of the hair on my arms and neck stand on end. Suddenly I felt as if I needed to do nothing other than get to Leah's side, NOW. I took one step and got as far as parting my lips to yell before a cold hand covered my mouth and circled my waist. I tried to put up a struggle, but I knew better than to fight against the cold grip on me. It felt as if the cold seeped into me, clinching my heart with the fear that I was sure my attacker could feel from the speed of my heart.

I felt my feet sliding across the floor, no matter how hard I tried to plant them. We were suddenly out of the window and hitting the ground without as much as a light rustle of the leaves and then quickly disappearing off into the black woods. I stopped my pointless struggle and tried to landmark along the way, but it was all going by so fast that I couldn't see anything distinctive. We were moving at a blur and yet not making anything more then a leaf russle or a twig snapping in the process. I knew this is my fault, I created this in a moment of weakness. What If there were more and they hurt Leah?

The trees started to part and I could see street lights and a . . . car? What kind of killer vampire drives a fucking car to abduct you? What Vampire drives a car? _Edward does, all the Cullen's did._ Well we already know what a great judge of character I was. Why did I call him? You seriously have a fucking mental disabililty Swan, seriously. Here's a great idea... let's call the man who is BFF's with the woman that killed your father and _leave a message_ saying when and where you will be in the middle of the night with one wolf and no way to possibly defend yourself.

Then again I did not forsee that the one wolf would be distracted by her overbearing, overprotective boyfriend/alpha. Then again, did I lose right to call him overprotective if the very thing he feared happening just happened? I was pretty sure that all points went out the window because I was a woman anyway. I was so busy in my own head that I didn't notice that we had stopped until my churning of my tummy told me so. I stood with my abducter behind me, stupidly looking at the back door of what looked to be a lighter colored car, gray or light blue.

Then... my world went black.

When I awoke I was lying down on a cold hard surface. I tried to sit up and pain shot through my head causing me to groan out loud.

"Oh good, you're awake," a soft familar voice said from behind me. I spun around to look and immediatley regretted it. I grabbed my head, willing the pain to stop throbbing through it. "Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't have you blabbing about where we were going, so I had to give ya a little whack on the melon. I tried to do it lightly so I wouldn't kill you."

"Fuck you, Bree!" I spat, feeling a long unused fire rise up within me.

"Well you are not really my type," she said sweetly, as she began circling around me. "Now my maker, you really are his type."

"I thought the devil didn't have a type," I mumbled, still holding my head. It didn't hurt anymore, but I wanted her to think I was still weak. I knew I couldn't fight her, but I had a feeling she would talk a little more if she thought she had me at a disadvantage.

There was a soft tinking sound of her laughter, it was almost painful in it's pitch. "Now, now. There is no need for that, you have already met him so you know better. He is just super isn't he?" she said with an edge of bitterness. Who exactly was her maker? Was it Carlisle or Edward?

Wait... _'Her laugh was almost painful to hear.'_

Leah had said that once after she was attacked in the woods. Holy shit, Bree had been the cause of everything! She was the one who has been lurking just outside La Push and the one that the wolves couldn't smell. Why? What was so important about La Push?

I heard a soft buzzing noise and it took everything within me not to reach for my pocket. If I did still have my phone on me, I didn't want her to know about it. She was talking so soft and fast it came out as a humming sound. I didn't move, didn't even make any other noise other than to fake a groan or two for show.

Her voice was steadily growing louder and slower, she sounded . . . pissed off.

"I did this for you!" she shouted into her cellphone, completely forgetting that I was within earshot. "No I will not! I did this for you to kill her and get it over with! So that you can stop this stupid obsession of yours! You should be thanking me! We want to leave already!"

I slowly got to my hands and knees, crawling and slowly inching my way past her trying to get within reach the door. I was listening intently to her voice so that I would be aware of where she was behind me.

"Fuck them and you know what? Fuck you too! No! Now you or those fucking mutts will never find her!" she seethed, then she suddenly stopped talking. I looked back to see her looking at me and grinning. Fuck! "Now where do you think you're going princess?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

I sat, I knew I couldn't out run her and just shook my head. She walked over, looking down at me. I didn't even see her move, but my head snapped back from the force of her smack. Red hot pain jolted through my cheekbone, I let out a few choice loud swear words. "Don't you even think about trying to get away from me!" she said in her eerily calm voice.

She lifted her hand with the phone in it. It was still open, she wanted whoever was on the other end to hear what she had done. "You have heard she is still alive," she paused, smiling more seductively than the child-like figure she appeared to be capable of. "Are you going to tell on me?"

She laughed at whatever response she had just recieved and closed her phone without another word.

BREE'S POINT OF VIEW

Taking the woman was easier then I thought it was going to be. I was sure that Edward would be pleased with me. Now we could get what he was after in forks and leave. Plus he just might be so pleased with me that his little obsession, Bella Swan, may no longer be a factor in making him more than just my companion. Emmett tried telling me that these feelings I had were just because he created me, but I knew better.

I was smiling to myself, having fun teasing the woman when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Good, he was aware of his present by now.

"Edward," I said low into the phone, I didn't want to ruin the surprise for the woman just yet. "You have become aware of my present so soon."

"What the fuck are you thinking?" he said, his voice never wavering from calm. I hated that about him. I just once wanted to see him look something other then bored with me.

"I am allowing you to do what you have to, so that we can leave Forks," I said sweetly, waiting for the praise and appreciation to come.

"You are a stupid child!" he hissed at me. As if I wasn't already, I could feel the cold grip of panic wash over me. What? I thought this was what he wanted. I heard the message she left on his phone to meet her at her fathers house. I was almost certain that this was exactly what he was going to do. I was just saving him the headache. I didn't know what to say, so I was silent.

"Bree?" It wasn't a question if I was there, he knew I was, he was ordering me to respond.

"I did this for you!" I shouted, not caring about the woman anymore.

"You need to bring her back right now!" Another order. Fuck this shit. If I had more balls then him fine, so be it, but this being said and i'm fucking done.

"No I will not! I did this for you to kill her and get it over with! So that you could stop this stupid obsession of yours! You should be thanking me! We want to leave already!" I panted for unnecessary breath.

"She has her family here, Bree. You are making a mistake. You are going to start an unneeded war," he seethed at me. Good, I finally got him angry. "Bring... Her... Back..." he pronounced each word slowly, I could practically her the venom in his mouth. I heard one of the mutts say something about knowing if she was still alive.

"Fuck them and you know what? Fuck you too! No! Now you or those fucking mutts will never find her!" I growled out, looking back at my prisoner. I hope I was scaring the shit out of her. Gone. What the ... I saw her crawling across the floor heading towards the door. I couldn't help it, I grinned at her stupidly. "Where do you think you're going princess?" I asked calmly. She sat down where she was, defeated, shaking her head.

I kept the phone in my hand and walked over, stopping right in front of her and looked down. I moved quick, backhanding her across the cheek, making her loudly swear a few choice words. "Don't you even think about trying to get away from me!" The slap echoed off the wall making me inwardly groan. I know he heard the echo, but there was a lot of places in the world that I could be. I don't think it gave away too much.

I put the phone back to my ear to hear Emmett saying something to Edward about my affections. "Now you know she is still alive," I said loudly, I knew those mutts could hear it.

"You know they are hunting for you," Edward said in a suprizingly composed voice. What was he trying to pull?

"Are you going to tell on me?" I whispered seductively.

"Convince me not to . . ." he said softly. It was the word I had awaited for three years now. An invitation to his mind, heart and well... into his pants. It was what I had always wanted to hear. It was a trick. I laughed harder then necessary and snapped the phone closed. Now what the fuck was I going to do.

LEAH'S POINT OF VIEW

My phone screeched making us both jump like a pair of stupid idiots. Bella made a smart ass comment about my ringtone. Yeah okay, so I can be a chick sometimes, but really I just liked the song. I took a deep breath before opening my phone and answering in the sweetest voice I could manage. "Hi Jake."

"GODDAMNIT LEAH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he screamed in my ear, making me flinch a little. Fuck.

"We went for a mid-night walk," I said calmly, walking out of the room and down the hall to another room.

"Bullshit Leah! I know you aren't on the reservation anymore. Where the fuck are you!" he snapped, there was a panting in the background.

"What the fuck is that sound?" I said, trying to distract him a little, but really it was loud, whatever it was.

"It's paul seething fucking mad because you to took his imprint off the reservation when there are vampires trying to kill her!" he snapped, his voice deadly, even over the phone. "I should hold you down and let him beat the living piss out of you!"

That was enough. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY JACOB BLACK!"

I heard Bella joke from the other room "You tell him sist'a!" and I calmed instantly, almost laughing.

"Leah Elizabeth Clearwater, if you dont tell me where you are right now I am going to use the only weapon I have to make you!" he threatened. We talked about this before. He didn't use the Alpha Command on me, because against a wolfs imprint it was 20x stronger and quite frankly it physically hurt. He told me he would never hurt me, so I agreed to do as he asked and he agreed to never use it.

I heard a softly whispered "Leah?" from the other room, she sounded scared. I had to get them off the phone and get back in there beside her. "I'm right here," I said softly. I could hear her pacing in the room, there was an uneasy feeling creeping over me I had to get in there!

"Very fucking funny, Leah!" I heard Paul said in the background.

"I wasn't talking to you dickweed!" I snapped back. I started to walk back down the hallway. I know I'll feel better if I just see her. "Look, we are at her dad's house. We can finish this later, I -."

She was gone.

"Leah? . . . LEAH? . . . _LEAH?_ " Jake was screaming at me but I couldn't speak. No no no no no no! I dropped the phone and jumped out of the window phasing in mid-air.

I smelled the pefume that Bella insisted that she brought and put on. I followed it, vowing to kiss her for thinking of it. The packs voices were in my head,still screaming at me, but I wasn't listening. I was too focused on following the scent. It lead me not too far away, to a . . . street. That was it, it dissapeared. Fuck! NO NO NO NO NO NO...

I ran back to the house suddenly smelling somthing other then Bella. Vampire, strong vampire funk coming from Charlie's house. I ran in, hoping and praying that I could get Bella out before they killed me. I phased, not caring that I was naked.

I got to Charlies room and stopped short as two vampires looked at me. The little one I could take, the big one would kill me for sure.

"We both will actually, unless you tell us where Bella is," the small one said calmly.

"Fuck you and your games!" I snapped. "You took her, you tell me."

They looked at each other and the little one shook his head.

I was quickly liking the idea of ripping them apart and asking questions later, but they looked like they might know something about where Bella was. "Where is she?" I said, surprized at the calm I heard in my own voice.

"I might know, but -"

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed at him. Well, so much for calm.

"The woman that is with is uncontrollable. We did not ask her to do this," the big one quickly replied. Aparrently he spoke the language of irrational and hysteria.

"The woman? The one with no smell? SHE DID THIS?" I was putting everything together, the biggest piece missing was... why?

"I don't know," the little one said shaking his head again. "It's interesting that you can't smell her."

I looked at him disgusted. How could that be at all interesting right now. The pack was here. I felt it and heard it and I knew they did too.

"Bella! Leah!" Paul and Jake both ran into the house screaming I heard them on the steps and knew this was going to get nasty fast.

"Leah!" Paul was first in the room and instantly took a defensive crouch when he saw the two vampires by the window. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE IS BELLA?"

"The woman that attacked me, she has Bella," I said, looking back at Jake that had just walked into the room. He glanced at me, but his focus was on the vampires. The small one took out his cell phone and pressed a button, putting it to his ear.

"Leah, go outside," Paul snapped.

"What! Wait I-"

"LEAH GO OUTSIDE!" Jake shouted, the alpha command shook the window pane, and I dropped to my knees, cluching my chest as the pain ripped threw me.

* * *

_**Show me some love!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hey folds, this is a short chapter, but it will cover a lot of bases!**_

_**Love ya, send the love!  
**_

Chapter 15

**PAUL POINT OF VIEW**

I really had no clue as to what I was going to do. I couldn't seem to make my brain move beyond the spot in my living room where I sat staring at a vampire and my alpha, we all had matching looks on our face- Disgust. Disgust from the situation, disgust of each other and disgust from the fact that we were all too preoccupied to stop this all before it had happened. I talked with Edward last night just after Bella was taken. He informed me that Bella had called and left a message for him on his cell phone. Of course I not only asked, but in fact demanded to hear it. It was hard hearing her voice, knowing that when she had left the message she was most likely standing in our living room, safely in La Push and far from danger. He had a sister who saw visions of the future, based on decisons that a person makes. That was about the extent of help she could be to us though because once Bree decided to take Bella, for some unknown reason she could no longer see anything that having to do with the situation.

I was in pain. The worst kinda pain , mentally and emotionally I was in the most excruciating pain of my life. All the new and confusing feelings I have ever felt for Bella came into focus and there was nothing left except the dull ache of her being so far away from me and in danger. Every so often I experienced a sharp stab of pain somewhere throughout my body and I knew she had to have been hurt or possibly even tortured. Fuck, there was just no way possible to find her. What the fuck was I going to do! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Leah, though she had since recovered from the painful Alpha command that Jake had used on her, suffered in many other ways. She was no longer the firecracker she was once known to be. She was subdued and trembled every time she was near Jake. It took Quil and I quite a bit to convince her that she could phase into a wolf again without pain just so that we could get her back to La Push. She was far beyond damaged and from the looks of Jake, you could plainly read in his face and body language that he regretted what he had done the second he had done it. After he used the command her, his jaw fell open and he stood in paralyzed shock, just staring at her as she writhed in pain on the ground. His will lifted almost immediately, but the pain lingered and Leah whimpered, dragging herself outside of Charlies house and laid in the grass out back. She hadn't left her house or talked to anyone since that night.

The two stinky blood suckers still hadn't been of assistance help filling in anymore details, other then they were only there to meet Bella, as her message requested. I asked him to tell me as much about the little woman Bree as possible, but they seemed to be dancing around the subject and I had given up for the time being. There was something funny about this Edward and I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew I needed to find out what it was and fast. Furthermore, he seemed to KNOW that I needed to find out. If this was going to help us get Bella back, I needed to find out and I needed to find out NOW.

"Well what can we do, other then just sit here and stare at each other?" Edward said exasperated. "This is hardly productive in finding Isabella."

"It's Bella and don't work yourself into another death vamp," Jake snapped from the corner. He turned is his eyes on me, they were hollow with a chance of hope left in them. "Is there any way that she is still in Forks?"

"No," I said without hesitation.

"How would you know that?" The big one, Emmett, snapped. "If we can't get a scent on her, what makes you think you can?"

I glared at him, standing up to pace my small living room. "Because she is my soul mate you soulless moron."

"Her imprint," Edward clarified. I looked at Edward, surprised that he knew anything about our culture and traditions. I noticed Emmett still looked a bit confused, but I didn't feel like trying to explain every damn thing to him. I am sure that Edward would explain it later.

"What about your sister?" I asked desperately. It all just seemed so hopeless. "She could see what the woman wants to do right?"

"She has been watching, but Bree is a complicated woman," Edward sighed as if he had explained this detail several times already. "She was complicated before she as turned."

"She was responsible for Charlie getting killed?" I said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes," He stated, just a plainly.

"Tell me."

Edward looked to Emmett who just shrugged. Edward took an unnecessary breath.

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

I was going to tell them everything. No matter what reason I had to come back to forks, I couldn't let Isabella die because of me. If this little bit of however damaging information helped, then I would do what I had to do. "We found Bree three years ago in Port Angles, almost lifeless in a abandoned warehouse. She was the product from several days of torture. Any kind of abuse that you can imagine, she had endured it. "

I could see that they didn't feel sorry for her, I didn't expect them to, but at least the insight to how damaged Bree was is a good thing. "I turned her, determined to teach her our ways and take her in as part of our family. We went to my fathers home here in Forks, you know him as . He didn't approve of what we had done, he said that damaged people made damaged vampires, which was a pretty dangerous combination. The deed was done however, there was no going back on it. We tried so hard to teach her our ways, but her blood lust was just too unquenchable. She would be fine one second and then just go insane the next. She was very unstable not only from the blood-lust, but from her emotional scars that crossed over.

I walk over to a window that faced the backyard, looking into the dark woods. "I had met Charlie several times, he was such a good man and I was never once tempted to take any human. One day, however he had gotten hurt on the job and was in the hospital. I was there, for the reason I could only say was fate, because I don't know of any other reason I would have had to be there. "

Emmett cleared his throat at me, reminding me to stick with the point of this discussion. I nodded and looked back at Paul. "I smelled something different on Charlie that day. Something . . . Indescribably irresistible. I had to see what it was that I was so drawn to. I am not proud of this, but I followed him home that afternoon. That was the day that Isabella came to live with him."

Paul stared at me, not understanding and I nodded knowing he wouldn't. "She is my singer, much like your imprinting. Although it doesn't have the same affect on her the way yours does," I explained. " Still it makes her very hard to resist."

Paul made a hand gesture that told me to move along to the point and I rolled my eyes. "I tried to avoid Charlie, so that I would never be tempted by Isabella, but Bree . . . she was jealous of her. She resented Isabella for holding my attention, so she went to Charlie's house one day looking for Isabella. Instead of Isabella, she found Charlie ."

I stopped, not really needing to go through with the rest of the details, when I looked up Emmett was staring at me. '_Don't tell them'_

I shook my head, knowing that I had to. I was tired of hiding it from everyone. Even Carlisle was starting to get suspicious something was going on. "Emmett tried to stop her, but was too late.

Paul's gaze snapped to Emmett's. "You sat here with her pleading for information on her dad being murdered from Dr. Cullen and you didn't say a word!" He seethed, shaking badly. "Both of you sat there without a goddamn word!"

"Carlisle isn't aware of any this." Emmett said, not really answering the question.

Paul rolled his eyes and took three deep breaths. "Like he wouldn't know your scent, the scent of his own kind."

I shook my head. "No, Bree has little to no scent at all. She can also almost completely mask anyone scent who is with her as well."

Jacob Black stood up and put his hand on Paul's shoulder, but looked at me. "So if she was so untamable and filled with so much hate, why bring her back here?"

"I heard that the investigators were closing the case and calling it cold," I said honestly. "I wanted to come back and see if she had any idea of who or what murdered her father. Although, the longer we stayed, the more and more I began to have feelings for her again."

I heard Paul start a low rumbling growl, but I continued anyway, staring straight into his eyes. "I wanted her for my own, but then I saw the connection she had to you. Lord knows I tried, but she's completely unreadable to me, in more ways then one. I wanted her and she fought hard to not give into wanting you," I gave him a bitter grin. "I guess we both lost. She couldn't want me and she couldn't live without you."

The most sadicstic grin crossed his face, he was probably imagining ripping me apart limb from limb. "Anyways, the more I tried to claim Bella, the more anxious Bree got and she started attacking you guys, and then now she pulled this physco mess," I said gesturing to nothing in particular.

Jacob Black looked like he had just come to some conclusion before the same sadistic smile crossed his face. "You know Paul," he said, talking to his pack mate but looking at me the whole time. "They just told us a very heart breaking story of how Charlie Swan died. How one of them KILLED Charlie, an innocent human."

Paul grinned too, having already come to the same conclusion. "I have realized this, yes."

"That means that when all this is said and done, there is a treaty to consider..." Jacob said, looking from me to Emmett as if we were going to run.

**JACOB BLACKS POINT OF VIEW**

I was only half listening to the exchange between Paul and the bloodsucker. I was worried about Leah, I knew that I had hurt her and there was no way to ever take that back, but I was so angry with her. She was not the only one in pain and I felt her pain as it echoed through mine. I tried to talk to her after we left charlies house but she flinched from the sound of my voice and it broke my heart. I knew that she knows I love her, but I could never make her trust me again. She cowers from the sight or sound of me, she was afraid of me and that is a pain the nothing could dare rival.

They broke the treaty and killed Charlie Swan. Well, I guess they didn't when it came to the truth of the matter, but the woman Bree did. It didn't matter who did it, it was already done. "You and you family broke the treaty." I couldn't make my voice anything except lethal. Despite my cousins disappearance, or maybe because of it, I found myself looking for a reason to destroy these soulless fucking creatures..

"You will do what you must with us," the smaller one said and I cocked my head. "My father, mother and other siblings know nothing of this."

"What about the one who has visions of the future?" Paul asked. Well, fuck that was something I hadn't even thought of.

"She cannot see your people," he answered similarly. "Anyone with Quileute Blood is a blind spot and blocks the vision."

"That is why she can't see where that bitch has taken Bells," I said catching on to that fact that he had distracted me from the point. "Someone in your group killed a human."

"You need me to kill Bree?" questioned the short one.

I rolled my eyes. "Look fanger, we were born to kill your kind."

"Right, and that's based on your senses? Like smell? Bree doesn't have one, remember?" said the big one. "We had nothing to do with your woman's kidnapping."

"Bloodsucker, stop and listen to me for a fucking couple of minutes because I am not going to repeat myself!" I said seething. "I am the pack leader on this land. You are on my land! If I were going to have you killed, it would have been done already!" I said, my voice was even and calm, but I felt my body shaking. As if to prove my point, I heard Quil, Jared, Sam and Seth howling in the woods. "I will take the punishment of the woman, but hear me now ANYONE else involved will go down to, if this story proves to have more players."

Suddenly his attention snapped to Paul and I growled, thinking that he was going to fight his way out, but instead he was just staring intently. It was a full thirty seconds before Paul realized that no one was talking and everyone was looking at him. "What?" he snapped.

"Finish that thought!" The short one said urgently, but then just as fast he looked away, lost in his own thoughts. I watched him pace the room without another word, mumbling to himself. What a bloodsucking loon. "You're right!"

I cracked a smile and he scowled at me. "Not you, dog breath," he looked at Paul, who looked like he had seen a spirit.

"You . . ."

The short one gave an exasperated sigh. "Really, I am a vampire and you turn into a huge dog and yet my reading minds is what gets you spooked?"

"Paul can you please share what you were thinking so we can stop listening to the ravings of this mad man," I said, using my had to gesture him along.

"Oh right, Well I was thinking that maybe she went back to the city somewhere close to where we found her and If I looked around a bit, I know that I would be able to feel her." he revealed, still looking doubtful at the short mumbling vampire.

"I am sure that I can sense Bree if we got close enough," the big one offered, putting his hand out to clamp the short one on the shoulder.

I felt like I was playing catch up during this brief interlude. "So we are going to..."

"Port Angles?" Paul supplied. "I am, you are staying here." He was running around the house gathering shit together and looking for a shirt which we never really required anyway.

I looked at him with every ounce of the incredulous feelings I felt. "Excuse me?" he was in the laundry room rustling through some things in the washing and dryer.

He came back into the room with a fresh shirt and a balled up piece of paper. "You have to keep the pack under control," he took a breath, looking sincerely into my eyes. "And you have to fix Leah."

Well, fuck. I knew he was right.

"I'll check in tonight with you if we have any news, good or bad," He said, shoving the balled up paper in his pocket and leaving with the two vampires.

* * *

**please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Alright so here is this chapter. RL got in the way a lot so I know its late and I appreciate all you guys being so patient with me! ALSO If you have not seen it, I posted a fun little one-shot of Bella and Jasper called Game of Consequence. Enjoy and show me some love because I an needy like that!**

**BETA LOVEN: Isabella is the greatest most bestest beta ever!  
**

**Love love love**

**Juliet**

**DON'T FORGET! check out mine and my sissy's blog! We are Black Sheep Fiction the adress is on my profile . ALSO check out our sister site Cullen Fiction Addiction for the only place to see the Many many updates, photos and an on going story called Confessions of a Mistress. You can't find it anywhere else and it is HOT. The website is also on my profile!  
**

_**Okay I am shutting up now! LOVE LOVE**_

Chapter 16

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

There is nothing I would love more than to seek out the nearest pointy object and make myself a vampire kabob, complete with open fire for roasting. I opened an eye and looked around for what seemed to be the hundredth time, but nothing new stuck out to me. I laid on the make-shift cot of somewhat soft, but putrid smelling pile of things and couldn't bring myself to move away from the pile. I was hurting pretty bad at this point. My last three escape attempts were obviously not successful and as a result I had been thrown around . . . ALOT. I couldn't tell how bad the last one was. I used the old, 'I have to go to the bathroom' classic escape plan. I was halfway out of the tiny window when she came in to check on what had taken me so long to return.

That was about a day ago if I counted my hours correctly and I hadn't been able to bring myself to move since. It had only been two days, but it's felt like years to me. She wasn't feeding me, so it's not like I had a reason to even go to the bathroom. I didn't have a clue where she was, but I knew she was in here with me somewhere, I_ could feel it_. I looked up at the cement ceiling, listening to the sounds surrounding me. I could hear something dripping somewhere in the distance. I wasn't quite sure where the sound was coming from, it was a pretty big room, possibly a warehouse of some sort. Once again I felt nausea rise up inside me. I wasn't sure if the stench causing my stomach to turn inside out was from the nasty debri that I was lying on or from the two dead bodies that were in the corner across from me. There was the foul smell of death in the air, mingling with the damp mildew smell and whatever the hell that was causing the stench from underneath me. I think it was pee.

All the beatings and abuse were nothing compared to the ache in my heart. This was the furthest I had been from Paul and I felt every inch of the distance. I wondered if it were killing him too, or maybe it had already killed him. The ache was very very very slowly turning into a dull throb. Maybe I was dying. I wish I had some sort of power, like a wolf or a vampire so that I could possess the strength to kill the bitch.

"Why aren't you answering your fucking phone?" I heard her screech into her cell phone before hurling it at the wall above my head, causing little bits and pieces of plastic rain down on me.

"Smooth," I mumbled through a swollen mouth. I didn't care if she could hear me or not. The more I cared about things, the more she got to me. If I just didn't give a shit, about my dad, about Paul, about Edward fucking Cullen, then maybe I wouldn't be here right now. Maybe if I had just stopped caring in the beginning, they wouldn't have hurt the ones I loved. I knew Paul was hurting, I could feel his pain with each and every agonizing breath.

"Would you please, shut the fuck up?" Bree snapped, walking slowly towards me.

"What is wrong Bree? You're little lover ain't so proud of you anymore?" I whispered. Closing my eyes and turning my back to her. A swift kick to my ribs reminded me that in fact she hated that. I had learned all kinds of fun things about my abductor in the past day. I hissed in pain, but refused to cry. She liked that.

"Fuck you!" she snapped, standing directly over me. "If he hadn't brought us back out here because of mere CURIOSITY, then MAYBE I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"No, you were bat-shit crazy already!" Another kick, I groaned but didn't stop. "You didn't need Forks to prove that."

She lifted her foot as if to stomp me. "Wait!" I said throwing up my hands. Alright, well I tried to act like I didn't care, but seriously, just a high five from a vampire can hurt, trying getting stomped on by one. " I have to pee."

She laughed like a loon and started to walk away. "So pee."

I couldn't help the disgusted face I made. "I am not peeing where I sleep."

"You wont be sleeping there much longer," she said ominously.

"Oh goody," I said sarcastically, rolling to my side and up onto my hands and knees. "I still have to pee."

"Guh, you humans are so needy!" she groaned, walking back over to me. "I want food, I want water, I have to pee, GUH!" She reached down and lifted me up by the hair, her favorite mode of transportation for me. "Well there is no fucking way your going alone again." She half dragged me to the small foul smelling bathroom and hurled me in. "Go do your human thing."

"Gee thanks," I mumbled, dragging myself up by to the dingy bowl of the toilet. I pushed my pants and panties down, past the hope for modesty and hovered steadily over the bowl. I squeezed my abdomen and a small trickle came out. I couldn't help but wonder if that was the last of the fluids I had left in my body. I sighed and was thankful that there was at least toilet paper. It felt like using tree bark, but it made me feel a little better to at least pat dry. I stood, pulling my pants and panties back up when something caught my eye. It sparkled on her wrist in the little bit of light that was filtering into the room.

I managed to hobble past her and went back to my cot unassisted, but didn't lay back down. She responded with shrugging in a very human way and then began to pace in front of me. I watched in silence for almost an hour until I thought my legs were going to give out on me. "What were you expecting when you took me?"

She eyed me for a second and did something sounding similar to a snort. "A quieter captive, maybe?"

I rolled my eyes and let myself slide down the wall. "Not me you moron, from your darling, Edward."

"He is not my darling!" she snapped. Ah-ha, I see. "He was never anything to me other then my maker. This wasn't about anything other then getting the respect I deserved from being part of our group."

"You were trying to gain respect for kidnapping?" Now I was definitely confused. "From Edward?"

"From . . . Everyone!" she said, losing her temper. "They have been together for so many years and I am just . . . the tag-along."

"But I thought you were obsessed with Edward and-"

"You thought you had it all figured out?" she seethed, walking over to where I sat. I looked up at her, trying to hold my composure, just praying she wouldn't kick me or something. "You thought you had all the pieces to the puzzle all into place. Well you don't know the half of it!"

BREE'S POINT OF VIEW

"So why don't you tell me?" she asked quietly, avoiding my eyes. I smelt the fear on her, and the foul stench that humans get from not bathing for a few days. Guh, she was getting pretty potent.

"Why are you so fucking interested?" I snapped, turning from her. I'd rather kick her when she wasn't expecting it. It's more fun that way.

"What else do I have to do?" she managed to sound bored, but I could practically hear the cogs turning in her head.

"I killed your father," I said it more as a jab at her, but it sounded starwars-ish, even to me.

"I know that," she said calmly, but I saw the small flinch from her. I narrowed my eyes at her. If she had known why we were still here? Hadn't Edward found that out yet? She looked at me with a blank expression. "You left evidence behind."

My hand went to my wrist automatically. "That wasn't for your benefit."

"I did it because I was a newborn vampire, and though I have excellent control, there was more to it then that," I explained.

"Excellent control my ass!" That was it! I picked her up by the front of her shirt, and threw her down hard against what I referred to as 'her corner'. She groaned loudly, rolling on to her back. I took the chance and jumped on her, straddling her hips and holding down her shoulders.

"I don't think I told you to speak, dog lover!" I spat, venom dripping from my mouth. I wanted to kill her and be done with it so bad, this was just enough. I wanted my life back. Roaming the world, looking at nothing but the days ahead of us. "I could have killed you already!"

She nodded underneath me and I smiled at her, my seductive smile. Bodies are so beautiful. Women, men, willing or not, the human body is beautiful. It's flaws are what make it so gorgeous. All our flaws are erased or permanently embedded into a vampires skin. I placed on hand on her throat to hold her down and trailed a finger along her jaw and down her neck along the exposed skin of her chest.

"SO DO IT ALREADY!" she screamed up at me. Somehow in the past few seconds there was a gash from her nose to her chin, splitting both lips. I could feel the grin spread across my own mouth. I put my hands on her shoulders and slowly let them slide down her arms so that soon, I was gripping her wrists above her head, our faces inches apart. I shifted my hips and pushed my pelvis against hers. I looked into her eyes and let my tongue dart out, licking up the blood that trickled down her face. Every kind of lust that a vampire can have raged throughout my body and once again, for the umpteenth time since I did this stupid shit, I wished the boys were here. Emmett.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, opening them to a deep chocolate glare from underneath me. "I can't. I . . ." An unnecessary calming breath," I would love to have you in so many ways, but I have to keep you alive, for his sake."

"You know your sick obsession for Edward is a little disturbing," she spat at me, with a disgusted look on her face. "I mean doesn't him being your maker kind of make him your father?"

I brought my hands back on her shoulders. "Edward? Edward has nothing . . . Well nothing much to do with it!"

The look of confusion on her face was almost comical, but I wasn't laughing. Edward? She thought I was obsessed with Edward? Well okay, since I was rejected by Emmett I had wanted Edward. I thought that maybe, just maybe my maker would want me, but no. It didn't work that way. "Edward is only a tiny piece of all this." I got up off of her, hearing her let out a breath when I turned my back to her to once again pace the large room. I looked out the window and saw that the sun would probably be setting soon. "I did this so we could leave." I'm sure it came from left field to her since I had been silent for so long, but I didn't care. I had no one to talk to anymore and I had to tell someone.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

She had been pacing for over an hour and a half when she finally spoke. A whisper that I almost didn't hear since the ringing was still so loud in my ears. "I did this so that we could leave."

I leaned to the side and spit out a mouthful of blood, but didn't roll to my back again. I didn't have the energy to do anything other then lay here and bleed. "That makes no sense."

She actually smiled a little, but like a veil, her features went blank again. "He reads minds, Edward I mean," she mumbled again. I don't think that she even realized that I was still in the room. "We came back to Forks because the police put your father's case as cold. He wanted to make sure that no one knew it was me. When we got back however, the first day, we found out you were in La Push and sent Emmett with Carlisle to see of you knew anything. Edward and I waited at the border and he said we would have to wait for you to leave." She slowly made here way over to me, leaning against the wall that way across from me. She slid down and sat on the drained corpse that had been left by her earlier. "I was impatient, I wanted to find what we were looking for and then go. If we were in a place too long, it gave the boys more reason to . . . well I felt alone the most when we stayed in a spot for too long."

She stared at her hand for a long time and I thought that she was going to give up on talking to me for a while, but after ten minutes she spoke again. "I told him he was being a pussy and I ran past the border. I didn't understand why this invisible line was stopping him. We are vampires for fucks sakes, why are we stopping at the lines that humans created. He tried to stop me, even as fast as he is, I was faster. I apparently I have no scent either so he couldn't find me. That was the day he ran into you."

I thought back to that day, it seemed years away to me now. I did run into him that day, literally. "Why didn't he read my thoughts and leave Forks?"

"Well, after seeing you again, he kept saying that he couldn't read you," she scoffed and looked away. "He said he didn't understand why he couldn't read your mind and that we now had to find out by your friends and family or by your own mouth. Reality of it is, however, you are his singer."

"His what?" Oh lord, I am telling you, if I have to be mystically attached to anything else, I was just going to explode.

"His singer. You're blood calls to him specifically," She clarified in an annoyed voice.

"Has my soul told my blood yet that I'm taken, because I am," I joked, but mainly to myself. She glared at me and looked at her dirty finger nails.

"You being his singer made it almost impossible for him to leave, he wanted you in every sense of the word. I was once again left alone all time while he stalked you I was left to my own devices. Emmett wanted to leave, I wanted to leave, but Edward wouldn't leave without knowing that you knew nothing about who had murdered your father."

"What did it matter?" I said finally fed up with this little tale. I just didn't care anymore. I wanted to go home to Paul and fight with him and have make up sex or even just angry sex then make up sex. I wanted to be in his arms again. "What would I have done if I did know?"

She sat, smiling at me. "There are things that would have hurt him more then any fire pit in hell could ever begin to. He had a family here that is living among you people. If anything happened to them, he would never forgive himself. Emmett is like a real brother to him. I was not who he was protecting. If only I were involved, then I could have been cut loose and hung out to dry a long time ago."

I was surprised that Emmett was apart of it, but I could now see, in vivid color, the day my father was killed. "Tell me about it."

"Edward had followed your father home the day that you came to live with him because he smelled 'The most delicious scent' he had ever smelled." She brought her fingers up to do the very human air-quote gesture. "He planted himself out your window for a week and we were supposed leave at that point because I wasn't doing so good around humans. I was newborn, you see. I was going to do him a favor and kill you, let him drain you. I wanted you out of his system and us gone. I followed your father home, hoping to find you. I found an empty house and a man alone. I didn't mean to attack him, Emmett had followed me and tried to stop me, but when the blood started flowing." I looked at her, her face had a windsom expression, lost in the memory. "The lust was both blood and sexual, as it most often is and we shared the experience together. It was beautiful."

I didn't feel any of my wounds anymore because the knife that was slipping into my heart seemed to have consumed all my pain. "You fucked on my fathers dead body?"

"Next to it actually," she said with the same dreamy look and far away voice.

"Jesus Christ and crackers, will you please just get to the fucking point?" I snapped, spitting to the side again.

"You asked-"

"Since when do you do what I ask?"

"FINE!" she snapped jumping to her feet, pacing again. "It became a thing between us. Until now, things were just fine. Emmett would turn to me whenever we were on the road and he would be mine." She looked at me with all the blame and accusation that I should be throwing at her. "Until now! Until we had to come back! Now he is rejecting me, going off and being a slut, leaving me alone again!"

"So all the attacks and what on in La Push?" I prompted, wanting this chat to be over with.

"I was bored," she shrugged. "I was hoping that Edward would decide that you weren't worth the effort. We could comfort each other and I wouldn't be alone anymore."

My gut, which had been wrenching for the past few hours, was suddenly still and I felt calm all over. I think I am going to die, that was the only explanation I could think of. Paul, I could feel him, smell him. "So you kidnapped me because you wanted Emmett back?" I asked, feeling the comforting fuzzy feeling of unconsciousness.

She was yelling I think, but it sounded like a whisper to me. "ANYONE! I am just tired of being ALONE! I just wanted this to be over and I want us to be together again!"

"You were never alone." I heard the voice, but nothing else except the sweet merciful darkness took me over.

* * *

**AN: Throw some love my way!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alright well I know that I am a complete fail! I am sorry that gosh darn life had made it self front and center. Now I have finally been able to send it of to my over worked and under appreciated Beta and she has finished this for me wonderfully! Please forgive me! I have a few days off from work so I will try and work on getting the next chapter out by Friday. If you show me some forgiving love, I will work supper hard on that for you.**_

_**Since I have updated last I would like to do a few pimping and show outs. There is an up and coming writer named Cullenxvamp, check her out, she is really a wonderful writer!**_

_**ALSO I am shamelessly pimping out the Black Sheep Blog, those who are familiar with us know that me and my wonderful sister/beta have a Blog called Black Sheep Fiction. It is always filled with fun stuff and even some sneak peaks to stories and Email Advice. Check it out : http:/Blacksheepfiction(.)blogspot(.)com**_

_**Lastly check out the great affiliate site Cullen Fiction Addiction! (address is on my profile because i am lazy, sorry) awesome stories, contests and more!**_

_**Alright enough of the Excuses. There is two songs that go with this chapter, Heartless by the Fray and and Without you by a great band My Darkest Days!**_

Chapter 17

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

We had only been traveling for two minutes before I realized that we were being followed. I turned around to face the woods behind us and sighed. "Seth Clearwater, get out here right now!" I commanded loudly. I heard a whine as a small gray wolf slowly walked out of the trees, his head hung low, but his eyes remained on mine.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you doing this for Leah, because Jake isn't coming with us-" I started to rev up for a good long speech, but he phased and started to untie the bundle of clothing around his right leg, all while holding up a hand to silence me.

"No." He said simply when he had finally clothed himself. "I came because I have feel a slight suspicion that you will need me and anyway, I wanted to actually get to know a real vampire before we had to kill them all." He gave me a very cheeky grin that I knew belonged to Bella. Damn, she was teaching him her secrets of persuasion, I was sure of it.

"Thank you," Edward said unexpectedly. So unexpectedly in fact, that we all looked at him a little confused, even his brother Emmett looked a little lost. He gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. " What I meant was, thank you for wanting to get to know us, even if it was because we may all perish as a consequence of this ordeal."

I turned my attention back to Seth and gave him a hard look, although it was hard to hold because his cheeky smile had turned into a face splitting grin. "Alright, fine, but you stay out of the way and don't get yourself killed." I don't want to have to put up with Leah's wrath, I added silently to myself.

We started off once again, opting for my Jeep Grand Cherokee for the trip to the city and once we were well on our way the car settled into a comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as you can be when you can't stand the smell of your trip-mates. Needless to say all the windows were down and I made the vamps sit in the backseat so that Seth was in the passenger seat next to me. The stereo was on in efforts to take my mind off of the all consuming pain I was feeling. It had gotten even worse, consuming my back now, as if someone dealt me a swift kick to the spine. I gritted my teeth and gripped the steering wheel, working to concentrate on the road.

About twenty minutes into the ride I heard Edward clear his throat and I turned down the radio to hear what he needed. When he didn't speak I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that his brow was furrowed and he was thinking hard on something. "What?" I snapped.

"What is an Alpha Command and why does it hurt one and not the other?" he asked looking up at me through the mirror. My gaze narrowed and I turned my head to look at Seth who looked shocked.

"He can read your mind," I explained and then sighed. "So you might as well be out with it."

He nodded and then took a deep breath. "Well actually that was kinda what I was gearing up to ask. Well, not the Alpha command thing, because I know what that is, but why does it hurt Leah so much and not the rest of us?"

I looked in the mirror again and then back at Seth. "For those who are ignorant to our ways, Alpha Command is an order given by the Alpha male in which leaves no choice but to be followed. It is physically impossible to refuse the order, it's not painful, it just becomes impossible to refuse." My eyes lifted from the road for a second to look at Seth. "It hurts Leah because she is Jake's mate. I don't really know why it works that way, but it has something to do with her being closest to his heart. It's like you can bitch and scream at your friends, but if you did it to your mother, it would hurt her the most, right?" I said, trying to break it down so that he could understand what I was saying.

I could see him slowly nodding and things once again fell quiet as we drove on. The closer I got to Port Angeles the stronger I felt the sharp pains, but the dull consistent ache was lessening. I knew we were getting close and from all the fidgeting felt in the backseat, I could tell that the vampires felt it too. I parked the Jeep in the middle of the city and we set off on foot. I knew Bella could feel me coming, unless she was unconscious or something, the ache was almost gone and I hadn't felt any sharp pains for over an hour.

I walked ahead with Emmett and looked back at Seth and Edward who almost appeared to be thieves ten step behind us. They were laughing and talking as if they were 16 year old girlfriends out past curfew. I grunted and looked next me to find that Emmett was apparently of like mind with the mirrored looked of disgust we both shared. I would have laughed out loud if it weren't for the importance of what we were doing right then.

There was something close by, I could feel it. When I stopped to look around we were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by concrete and large abandoned buildings. I felt her here... somewhere. The dull ache of separation was now gone, but the pain that I knew she was enduring physically had taken over and I just wanted to howl with sheer grief. What if I was too late? I looked back at Edward and he looked alert and on edge, his eyes shifting around nervously. He knew it too. We were close. I wasn't able to hear anything though, there was no sound. "Is this where you would have found her?"

"Yes, only a few miles up actually," he said looking at at me intently. He shrugged, a very human gesture for him, as if I had already asked the question in which I had just been thinking. "I have no idea anymore. If it was been a few weeks ago, I would have said no. I don't think she would ever go back to the very spot she was found. However, now it seems I know her just as much as you do."

I nodded, thinking that it was probably our best shot.

Edward was right next to me, seeming all senses heightened, including his sixth. Well, and seventh if you think about it. Then it was there finally, the hum of low voices about a mile off. I ran, for all I was worth. The wolf inside me vibrated, begging to be set free and save his mate from danger. I suppressed it, knowing that if Bella was in a situation where discretion was necessary, the wolf would not be considered discrete. The vampires were running next to me, making my skin break out in goosebumps. As if I were standing next to two open refrigerators. I looked behind me and saw that Seth had already phased.

As we ran, Edward started to take lead with Emmett slightly trailing on his side. They seemed to have picked up her location and by the time I had come to same conclusion, we were stopped in front of a smaller warehouse, two voices inside.

"It was beautiful." Came the first voice, sounding almost blissful.

"You fucked on my fathers dead body?" Hearing her voice made my heart soar, but the pain in her voice was more then just physical, quickly breaking my heart once again.

"Next to it actually." I looked at Seth, who was prancing in anticipation further back down the street, ready to attack if needed. Edward was listening, I am guessing to his little protege's brain and Emmett . . . Emmett was looking at the floor, some nameless emotion was running through him as the woman talked.

"Jesus Christ and crackers, will you please just get to the fucking point?" Bella screamed at the woman. I could smell blood . . . fresh blood and urine.

"You asked-"

"Since when do you do what I ask?"

"FINE!" The woman snapped, there was scuffling as if she were walking around. _We needed to do this and soon, or else she is going to pick up on us and hurt Bella._ I thought this over and over until I finally got Edwards attention and he nodded at me. "It became a thing between us." Until now, things were just fine. Emmett would turn to me whenever we were on the road and he would be mine. Until now! Until we had to come back! Now he is rejecting me, going off and being a slut, leaving me alone again!"

"So all the attacks that went on in La Push?" I looked at Emmett and knew what he was thinking. There was something powerful about someone doing things in the name of another. Even though you are not directly responsible, you feel the burden of every sin they had carried out.

"I was bored," Emmett winced. "I was hoping that Edward would decide that you weren't worth the effort. We could comfort each other and I wouldn't be alone anymore." I heard a soft growl, and turned to glare at Seth, but saw it was Emmett growling at Edward.

"So you kidnapped me because you wanted Emmett back?" she sounded weak, like she was losing consciousness. I listened hard, but I couldn't hear her heartbeat. I did hear her breathing though , which was slow and erratic and raspy as if she had been screaming all day or hadn't had something to drink for days.

"ANYONE! I am just tired of being ALONE! I just wanted this to be over and I wanted us to be together again!" The woman screamed, it sounded as if she was walking back over to where I heard Bella's voice.

"You were never alone." Emmett's voice was in the room before we had known he was even gone. Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged, walking in after him. The room reeked of death, piss and blood. I threw my arm up to sheid myself from the offending smell and looked around for Bella, panicking when I didn't spot her.

"Emmett." Edward shot a warning at his brother, but it went ignored as Emmett walked further into the room. He and the woman were staring at each other, both had a mix of rage and confusion on their faces.

"I was always alone!" she snapped stepping closer to him. "As soon as we stopped for more than a night, I was alone, watching as you brought home your flavor of the night.

"I saved you!" Emmett said through clenched teeth, his body shaking a little.

"Edward-"

"Turned you!" Emmett erupted. "To offer you a life. We have tried this before and the others were too hard to handle, attacking humans and ending up with no choice but being destroyed. He was going to destroy you after you attacked Chief Swan and I convinced him not to."

Her eyes turned to Edward who stood without saying a word, looking at them. Finally he sighed and nodded. "I was to rid of you three years ago, you were a liability. Emmett said he was-"

"Taking responsibility for you," Emmett cut in quickly averting his eyes to the ground before looking back at the woman. It didn't take someone with Edwards mind reading ability to see that he cared for her. "Now you fucked everything up! I can't protect you anymore! All you had to do was just stop!"

"All we had to do was just leave! Like I begged for us to do!" she screamed at him, walking closer to him. I saw a small form crumpled on a pile of cardboard in the corner behind her. My body lunged forward involuntarily. Bella! "Then you would be mine again and we could be happy!"

"You cannot do that any longer," Edward said softly, but his eyes were also on the crumpled Bella in the corner. "You've gone too far."

I started to edge my way over to her, but got stopped dead in my tracks when the woman spun to face us fully. Her eyes were ruby red and bright with rage. "BECAUSE OF HER? WELL LET ME GET RID OF THAT LITTLE OBSTACLE!"

The woman was in the corner and picking up Bella's limp body in a flash, throwing it across the room. I ran, as fast as I could, trying to get to her before she hit the ground. There was a blur of tan and gray fur, flying in front of me as Seth vaulted up, catching Bella by her shirt. Knocking them both backwards onto the hard cement.

There was a scuffle behind me and I turned to see the woman charging towards me.

"Bree NO!" Edward screamed, after her in a second. He caught her by her hair, just in time. I felt the air on my face as she snapped at my cheek. Emmett and Edward both took her by an arm, effectively holding her still for now. I turned back at Bella and Seth, he was whining pitifully, licking at her face getting no response. I looked her over to take in any immediate injuries, but it was hard to tell. She was filthy, reeking of blood, piss and mold. I pressed my head to her chest, listening hard for her heartbeat, only getting a flicker here and there. "We have to go now!" I screamed, taking her into my arms.

Emmett moved in front the woman Bree and held to her waist with one hand and a soft caress on her cheek with the other. "You know what we have to do," he said gently. She nodded, leaning into his hand and kissing the palm. Emmett leaned in, kissing her passionately, bringing both hands to frame her face. He ended the kiss and resting his forehead against hers and sighed heavily. "Goodbye."

Edward had moved behind her, gripping her shoulders as Emmett still had a hold of her head. The movement looked like nothing more then a twitch, but the sound was horrible, like ripping steel chunks. Emmett produced a Zippo from his pocket and threw it on the now unmoving body with a decapitated head. I ran to the Jeep putting her into the back seat. By the time I had her situated Seth was back in human form, climbing in the passenger seat. I looked back to the warehouse that was now starting to catch fire as Edward walked out toward the car. "We have some covering up to do, go get her some help."

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

_ "Isabella Swan, what do I owe this honor, half-breed?"_

_ "Wow, Paul. Has someone been teaching you big words? That was a whole sentence!" I said with false enthusiasm. I straightened my features as I planted my feet firmly, expecting...wanting a fight. I promised not to start them, but I didn't say I wouldn't fight back... "So Paul, why is your little dick-tickling boyfriend taking swings at Jake again?"_

_ "I heard he did more then take a few swings," he came to stand right in front of me, making me look up to glare at him. His voice dropped low and husky. "I heard he fucked him up."_

. . . Wait . . .I've done this . . I watched the scene play again, as if I were watching a movie of my life, starring me. There was a fuzzy noise like, listening to a TV that was on in the house next door. . .I was in the woods now, the beach disappeared.

_ "LET... ME…. GO!" I say slowly._

_ "I seem to recall an earlier made offer that I suddenly feel like claiming," he whispered, leaning in close to my ear."Beg for me, half-breed."_

_ "Fuck you!" I said, intending it to sound angry, but it came out in a whimper. _

_ "That's the one," he groaned before pressing the length of his body against mine, licking the spot my neck met my collar bone._

I rubbed my eyes, I think, trying to clear this strange flashback glimpse of things I had already done, memories I had already lived. I can't remember where in all this I was supposed to be though. Where was I, what was I doing?,

_"I didn't realize that I could put such a look on your face," he said all cocky._

_ "A look of disgust?" I said without thinking. I have to work on the verbal vomit, I really do. I took a deep breath. Nope he was still annoying. "I was just thinking if you were gay or not. The thought was amusing."_

Paul . . . My Paul

_"I'd be a little worried if I imprinted on woman if I was a fag too!" I shouted at him, over the sound of the pounding rain._

_ He growled loudly that was nothing near sounding human. "I told you that you would being eating those words the next time!" he said before slamming his mouth to mine. My hands flexed in his grip, but he was not letting go. Instead he pressed harder against me, freezing water running between our bodies sent a shiver run up my spine._

Every memory was like switching channels on a TV. Everyone was just a foggy glimpse of something that I knew I had done once before. I just couldn't remember how long ago. Every memory was of Paul.

_"Bella, you are safe with me," he whispered._

_ "What if you're not safe with me?" I said quietly, looking up and serious as all hell. What if I broke his heart? What if I couldn't make him happy with my obsession over my fathers death and vampires and wolves . . . _

_ "You already stole my virtue, temptress," he joked, kissing me again lightly, lingering yet a bit longer. I smiled against his lips and he leaned into me, molding my body to his. "You have stolen my innocent thoughts," he murmured against my jaw, kissing his way down the curve of my neck. "As of right now, both would have done you well."_

I stopped questioning what was happening. If I was dreaming then I would enjoy it. If I was dying then I would enjoy it well, because I wanted nothing more then to have Paul be the last thing I see when I die, remembering our time together.

_"Hello, please go fuck yourself, good bye!" he said as he picked up his phone. His breath hitched when I lifted one leg, displaying exactly where I wanted him to be at the moment._

_ "Sam, I will take a month of morning patrols if you leave me the fuck alone and don't breathe another word to me right now," Paul nearly gasped, watching me drag my fingers down the length of my thigh. I darted my tongue out, wetting my lips slowly causing him to almost drop the phone._

_ "PAUL! This is important!" I heard Sam snap on the other end of the line._

_ "Seriously Sam, did someone die, because if not, you'll have to come and get me!" Paul growled. I began to lift my shirt up, exposing my belly and breasts, taking one in my hand._

_ I have no idea what Sam said to him, but he dropped the phone and was over to me in record time. He pulled his sweats down just enough so that he could enter me roughly, making us both growl in satisfaction._

"Bella, baby you need to wake up!" a voice I was supposed to know said, it was loud, practically screaming at me, but I can't leave this place. I liked this place. The place where Paul plays on loop. I don't want to leave.

_"I just wanted you to know that if anything were to ever happen to me and you are not able to save me . . . I love you."_

_ He stopped breathing, like he was suddenly panicked. Shit, I shouldn't have said anything, frick! I should have waited._

_ "You don't have to say it back, I just wanted-" I rushed on, only to be interrupted with him kissing me, hard and passionate, just to shut me up probably._

_ I was rocking against him by the time we finally came up for air, staring at each other with matching hooded gazes. "Silly girl, I already said it to you the day I almost lost you in the woods. I was weeping like a chick too," he said, grinning stupidly._

_ I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "It doesn't count if I was unconscious."_

_ "I love you," he said, his voice lowering into a husky rumble. I shivered and he grinned at me, if at all possible, brighter. "I love you," he said again in the same husky voice, and I shivered again._

"Bella! Open those pretty brown eyes and look at me!" The voice was back. No! I wanted to stay here! It was so peaceful! I could feel pain seeping through my unconsciousness. No I don't want pain! I want happy Paul memories! NO

"BELLA!" Strange people, strange voices. I could hear beeping, hustling and yelling and alot of strange people.

No, I wanted Paul. I wanted to fight with him and have make up sex with him. I would just go back to just fighting with him if I could just have my Paul! Please God, I can't go anywhere he isn't beside me.

"I'm here." I heard him, my eyes snapped open to see my Paul. Pain assaulted my head making my vision dim once again.

"Paul?"

* * *

_**Because you love me, please review . . . **_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Hello. I know I have had some pretty abundant excuses lately for my tardiness and I have not come prepared with anything new. So work, life and a toddler are the cause of this late chapter BUT this is the 18th/20 chapters SO that means that this will be coming to a close soon. I know sad sad, and the drama has yet to be solved. With that said, the song for this chapter will be : A Beautiful Mess ~ Jason Mraz. _**

JPOV

I sat outside of Bell's room at the Olympic Medical Center with my face in my hands. If I had just insisted on going with them, then maybe my cousin wouldn't be in Intensive Care right now. Maybe if I would have been a better leader and planned everything to do with this whole situation with the whole pack. Maybe if I had not lost Leah. I paid a quick visit to my Dad before I went to her, to the room where she had refused to leave for so long, but she wasn't there. I looked everywhere for her, but she was no where to be found. As a result , all it did was piss me off. I felt the pain of our separation, but it was more like an old friend by now, always there reminding me that I once had her, and yet I didn't appreciate her. I treated her as just another member of the pack, until I got horny. I loved her, no doubt, but I took advantage of the fact that she loved me in return and that I was her leader.

I was about to enlist the help of the pack when my phone rang, the caller ID showing it was Seth. I took a deep breath, knowing Leah was probably upset and I was about to get a well deserved ass-chewing from her protective brother. "Hey Seth."

"JAKE!" he shouted, sounding panicked and agitated.

"I know what you are going to say and-"

"Jake shut up!" he snapped. "It's Bella! We found her!"

"Bella!" Everything else went out the window with news of my missing cousin. "Is she alright?"

"She is alive, but just barely," Seth said, seeming a little out of breath. "We are heading to OMC right now, let everyone know."

I attempted to gather the pack. Sam, Quil and Jared were all I could get a hold of. Sam and Jared came with me to the hospital while Quil phased and tried getting a hold of everyone else, promising to meet us at the hospital soon. Now here I sit, outside her door with Seth beside me, waiting. We had been waiting for almost 6 hours now.

I felt Seth's hand on my back, patting reassuringly. "Are you going to be alright?"

I rubbed my face hard, trying to rub away all of this crazy mess that had consumed our tiny little La Push community the past few months. I looked up at him and forced a little smile. "She is alive, that is what matters right now."

He nodded, but his brow remained creased in thought. "Well, I wasn't really just talking about Bella. She is strong and I think she will fight for a reason to live."

"She has a reason," I said, my voice cracking a little as I nodded my head toward the room where we could hear Paul pleading with her to open her eyes or squeeze his hand. He hadn't stopped talking to her since they stabilized her internal bleeding and got her hooked up to a breathing-thing so that her bruised lungs didn't have to work so hard.

Seth was still looking at me and I shook my head. "I don't know, Seth. I really don't. I have been looking for her all day to talk to her, but I can't find her." I sighed looking at my hands and picking a dirt under my fingernails. "I don't know if she wants me still, if she is trying so hard to avoid me."

His head jerked back and he cracked a small smile. "You loser!" he coughed in his hand to cover a laugh and cleared his throat. "Did you check the room?"

I scoffed at him as if he had lost his mind, hell he might of at this point. "Of course I did, she wasn't in there."

"No, I meant did you do more then just look in there to see if she was there?"

"Of cour. . ." Had I? No, I opened the door and then left, searching the house and then left to go look else where for her. "No, she hadn't left the room since . . . So I just assumed. . . "

"She went to Seattle with Sue, they had something to do," he said low, leaning close so passing nurse wouldn't hear. "I wasn't given a reason for their journey, but she said that she was going to leave you a note on the bed."

Fuck my life. "When is she supposed to get back?"

"Now..." I heard next to us, I didn't even see her standing there. Seth and I both shot to our feet. I walked over in front of her and saw that there was a flushed nurse coming up quickly behind her, waving her arms. She was pretty and probably not much older than I was, with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and steel gray eyes. Seth perked up immediately.

"I can't have this many visitors in ICU, one of you guys need to leave!" The nurse huffed, finally catching up to where we were all standing.

Seth gave a charming smile and put his arm around the nurse, leading her in the direction she came. "Now, don't you worry, I'll go on out so that you don't get yourself into any trouble." I rolled my eyes at the wink he threw over his shoulder at me. He has been hanging out with Quil too much.

"We have to make an effort to keep him from Quil," Leah mumbled next to me watching her brother walk down the hall.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I confessed, turning to look at her to find that she was already facing me. "Look,Leah-"

"I went to see a specialist today," she said, effectively shutting all other thoughts out of my head. "It was hard to find one that I could go to because of what I am."

"What for? Are you okay?" I was starting to panic, looking her over from head to toe, searching for obvious injuries. My hands ghosted lightly over her skin, not sure what to do. I didn't see anything, maybe it was internal . . . Oh my god, I did it when I used the Alpha Command on her, I broke her!

"Relax!" Leah snapped, most likely guessing my train of thought. "It wasn't anything you did." She took a deep breath and took my hands that still remained shaky. "I was hurt and pissed that you did that to me, but honestly that was not what was bothering me."

My eyes locked on hers, searching them for the real answers so she wouldn't have to speak the words that seemed to be almost impossible for her.

"I haven't . . .I don't ...Fuck!" She dropped my hands and began to pace in front of me. "Since I started to phase, I haven't gotten my period."

What? Woman with no periods means babies right? But we had been careful. . . mostly. My brow creased in thought, trying to figure this out. Advantage and disadvantage of being a wolf is I can smell everyone she came into contact with during the day. So even if I had ever suspected her of being unfaithful, which I didn't, I would know. . . And now she is looking at me like I am a idiot. Maybe so. "Help me, I am just not connecting the dots."

She stopped pacing and stood in front of me again. "I was worried that I would never have children, because of the phasing. Dr. Cullen told me it was just because my body was just adjusting and all the wounds and trauma from the attack, but I was getting sick and tired of worrying about it." I stayed quiet because it seemed like the right thing to do, but I took her hands, rubbing small circles on them with my thumb. "I went with my mom to the Squaxin Island Tribe. There is a doctor there that knows of us. He told me that I will have a child."

I didn't realize I was hold my breath until she said it. I let all my breath out and smiled brightly. I never really thought of children, but faced with the fact that we may not be able to have them, I was relieved to know that it was a possibility. I knew that with Leah, I would have a dozen if she wanted that many. "Oh Sweetheart! That is wonderful!" I leaned to embrace her but she scooted back out of my reach, not letting go of my hands.

I cocked my head at her and she smiled reassuringly. "No, what I mean is I will have a child, soon. I am already pregnant."

The smile seemed plastered on my face, not knowing whether to fall or grow. Both were emotions seemed to be at war with each other. I was sure I looked like a stroke victim. This suspicion was confirmed as Leah suddenly began to gently push me towards a chair, having me sit.

"I know this isn't what we had planned with you wanting to go to college and everything..." she remained standing, looking at her feet. She looked like she was going to cry. Fuck. I wanted to jump up and down, scream, cry or just something but i just couldn't get my body to respond. "Please say something..."

I jumped to my feet and then instantly dropped to my knees, digging one hand in my pocket as the other took her hand. "This is not what I planned at all. I actually planned on you still being mad at me, us arguing and then maybe having some hot make-up sex up against wall," I grinned at her and she bit her lip nervously. "Then my silly cousin had to get her self kidnapped and almost die and now this." I lifted to one knee so I could kiss her belly a little. "You see today I had a plan for the yelling and the sex, then when we had said everything that needed to be said and we were wrapped up in each others arms, I had planned to give you this..." I pulled my hand out of my pocket and pulled out my mothers engagement ring that I asked my dad for earlier in the day. It wasn't big or flashy, but just a simple white gold band with a small single diamond on it. "And then I was going to ask you to be my wife."

Her eyes watered as she looked between me and the ring and back again. "Was?"

"Well you see now it's all mixed up and for the sake of saving voyeurism for another day, I was just hoping right here like this would do." I smiled and a small hysterical laugh bubbled out of her.

"And the baby?"

"I am hoping looks more like you with my temper," I said without hesitation.

"Really?" She said, blinking at the moisture pools in her eyes.

"Well that depends, are you saying yes?" I said, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She nodded slowly and I stood up, kissing her hard and deep, when we finally separated we were panting and gasping. I took her bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling softly as I slipped the ring on to the appropriate finger without taking my eyes off of hers. "Say it," I murmured.

She grinned and hissed a little as I bit a little harder on her lip. She gave me quick kiss and put our foreheads together, looking into my eyes. "There is nothing more that I would rather do then be able to call you my husband."

I smiled and shook my head. "Try again."

She laughed a little and kissed me longer. "Yes, Jacob Black, I will marry you!"

I hugged her tight and swung her around. I remembered about the baby and gently set her back to her feet, looking deep into her eyes. "Well you took too long, now I take it back," I joked earning a smack in the back of the head. I was about to make another joke but Paul's shout from the room gained my attention. I ran in and he was white as a ghost, pointing at Bella's still form.

"She is talking!" he shouted over and over. I ran in to stand and other side of Bella's bed, holding the other hand that Paul did not have a grip on.

"Bella, baby you need to wake up!" I whispered next to her ear. She was mumbling something, but you couldn't really tell. She looked like shit, I was surprised when I first saw her that she was even still alive at all. She literally looked like she was straddling deaths fine line. "Bella! Open those pretty brown eyes and look at me!"

A nurse came in and I scooted out of way, standing beside Paul. She began pinching Bella's hand, poking and shouting. I almost snapped at her when she shouted her name real loud. Suddenly clear as day, Bella said, "My Paul."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'm here."

Her eyes snapped open and she said Paul's name again before passing out once again.

**PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW**

I watched her slip in and out of consciousness for two days, five hours, five minutes and 45 seconds. I was unsure if I should be talking to her, touching her, kissing her or if I should just sitting back to let her make it on her own. I finally got tired of the near wake-ups and the deathly stillness of her body. She spoke! She opened her eyes and looked right at me, saying my name. That was it though. She passed back out and then there was nothing. If anything, she looked worse. I leaned in close and started reminiscing about our time together. The many arguments we shared, shouting matches and insult slinging. The first time I phased in front of her. The first time we made love. Our love confessions. Everything that we had gone through, all just to lead up to me watching her life slip through my fingers. It wasn't fair!

I wanted babies and more arguments, more kisses. I would gladly give up any hold of a man card I may have left to have her open her eyes and look at me again. I was looking at her, her eyes moving behind her eyelids more rapidly the more I spoke of our memories. "Come on, Swan!" I growled at her, close to her ear. I laid my head on her bed, refusing to let her hand go. Since she opened her eyes two days, five hours, seven minutes and 13 seconds ago I didn't let anyone near her that wasn't directly trying to help her. I even took to job of bathing her so that I didn't have to leave the room in order for the hospice to do it.

I started to dose, not heavily, because I was terrified if I slept deep then she wouldn't wake. Or worse, she would wake and I wouldn't be there for her. I thought about the lazy days we spent in bed together, my head on her lap and her slender fingers running through my hair, lightly grazing my scalp, lulling me to sleep.

"I might have to remove your favorite appendage if you call me Swan again..." I smiled sleepily and snuggled closed to her leg, feeling her fingers make another swipe through my short hair. I might be slipping into insanity, but at least it was Bella I was hearing and feeling.

My head snapped up. Bella's hand was paused in the air, and she was looking at me with her eyes only half open, and a all but weak smile. "Hey there handsome."

"Bell-" My mouth gaped open and closed only to repeat the process a few more times. I saw that she was weak and hurting and pale, making the bruises on her face stand out like a purple stain on a white carpet. She was gorgeous. I gave her a mock frown, glaring at her. "Isabella Swan, you scared the shit out of me!"

She closed her eyes, but quirked an eyebrow at me and hummed, sighing slightly. "Well, I was feeling like I needed some attention."

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" I said, even more gentle, not quite believing that she was really awake. I think I just needed someone else to confirm that she was indeed awake, but she shook her head, wincing a little from the movement.

"No, I just want to not have a bunch of questions fired at me," her brow creased for a moment before her eyes opened again slightly. "Bree?"

"Dead." I replied simply, taking her hand in my own. It was all I could do to not shove her over some and crawl into the bed next to her.

"Cover story?" Her voice cracked with the effort, but I knew what she meant.

"We are telling them that you did get kidnapped." She looked confused, which made me smile a bit. "Apparently your friend Edward has a little hoodlum in him and he let me know only yesterday that there is, now, indeed a record of us calling and filing a missing persons report. However no one came and so we were forced to find you on our own. By the time we found you, you were unconscious inside of an already burning building. Only Seth and I were there."

She nodded her head slightly, closing her eyes again. She didn't move for a good three minutes, I was about to get a doctor, when I felt her grip on my hand tighten some. She still hadn't reopened her eyes, and silent tears streamed down her cheeks. I stood and kissed her lightly on the forehead, using my free hand to wipe the tears off her face. "What's this?"

She opened her eyes and the pain in her eyes was almost radiating off of her. "I thought... I thought I was never going to see you again."

I kissed her again and brought my face level with hers so she could look into my eyes. "Now we are even for your 'Playing-in- the- woods- with- Sam' stunt you pulled not to long ago," I joked, winking at her. She smiled slightly, but I had a feeling that the haunted look in her eyes would not be so easily cured. Not for a very long time.

"If I hadn't been so stupidly obsessed with my father's murder and so angry over . . . everything. I could have moved on and been a normal person, not hurt you so much. I know you hurt, because I can feel you hurting," she said, but I started shaking my head before she even finished.

"No... First off, Charlie was your dad. You have every right to know what happened to him," I said gently. "Second, you are my imprint! Of course you felt my pain because it hurt like fucking hell to feel you hurting and not being able to do anything about it! Third and most important, I love you. Angry, happy, sad, nervous, screaming at me or while your screaming my name! Baby I love you. There is nothing I would change about you."

"Liar," she argued, however the corner of her mouth twitched a little.

"Alright you got me," I sighed dramatically, earning a soft chuckle from her. "I would like you to stop giving into me so easily," I said only half joking. She cocked an eyebrow at me and I flashed her a cheeky grin. "Oh, come on! Like you didn't get off on us fighting all the time, and don't lie," I said, pointing to my nose. She grumbled something about puppy powers and I laughed as the blush spread across her cheeks.

Her eyes closed again and I could tell that this time she was getting tired. I decided it was time to get a doctor to check on her and slipped out real fast to call Jake to tell him the news. By the end of the day Bella was moved out of the ICU and put into a regular room, however there was a every half hour on the half hour check up on her. They said that if she continued the progress then she would be able to go home by the end of the week.

Jake was putting off having an engagement party until after Bella was out of the hospital, for which I was grateful. I knew Bella would not have taken it so well if she missed it. She was ecstatic to hear about Leah and Jake, especially after I filled her in on the whole Alpha command thing. I watched her face, looking for any sign of jealousy or envy. It was apparent there wasn't even a twinge of it in her body.

She told me several times over that she didn't want to get married so young and kids were out of the question for a very long time, but having almost lost her several times in a row I could only think that she had reevaluated her priorities some, but there was nothing that seemed to have changed. I on the other hand was ready to take a few ques from Jake and reel her in now, never letting her go again. I mean she was my imprint, so it isn't like she would go far, however it is the principle of the thing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . TWO WEEKS LATER . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

For two weeks the Medical staff at the Olympic Medical Center had to put up with eight extremely large, temperamental man-boys (and woman) invading their waiting room, vending machines and waiting room restrooms. I felt bad for them, however, the happiness from seeing my very large man-boy (and woman) family far out weighted anything else.

Today was the day that I finally got to go home. They had planned on releasing me last week, but I was having trouble with getting the hang of walking again and so they kept me for a week of physical therapy. I was walking fine on my own now, with only a little assistance from Paul and a cane, which I have come to call woody. It got a giggle from the boys when I told them. Paul was bringing his Jeep Cherokee over to the front doors while the large flood of my over-sized family followed me out. No matter how much I argued with the insistent nurse, she said I had to be wheeled out by her. She was just doing her job I understood and did my best to be nice to her because I am sure outside of work she was a very nice woman. I couldn't hate her for stabbing me with needles, setting a cath or taking blood. I am almost positive that she didn't do these things to people in her regular day to day life for fun. Seth had become quite fond of her as well. I would still watch her closely though if she decided to take up cross-stitching.

We exited from the hold of the double glass front doors and waited for Paul to pull the Jeep around. I was suddenly hit the gravity of everything that I had been purposely ignoring since I had woken up. Since I my father died. My mother, Phil . . . Everyone I loved was taken from me. I was no longer sad, however, because in losing them, I gained a huge loving (sometimes childish) over protective family. I wouldn't change any event that had taken place in my life in my life. Everything brought me here, with them. Paul. Paul. I almost lost him forever and I wanted nothing more than to never let him go again.

He hasn't mentioned marriage or kids. I am guessing with everything that happened he just didn't want that right now. . .


	19. Chapter 19

PAULS POINT OF VIEW

"Is nothing sacred anymore!" Bella snapped, looking at Jake's beer pointedly, the drops of condensation dripping down the bottle onto her redwood coffee table. "Christ Jake! Try to not act like an animal when you are in human form!" I tried hard not to laugh when she threw a painted ceramic coaster at his head.

"Whoa!" Jake ducked, letting the coaster fly over his head, hitting the wall behind him. "What the fuck Bella! If you were not straight out of the hospital, I totally would kick your ass!"

Bella growled like a kitten, which if i were being honest got me hard, but I knew it was her way of showing us she had reached her limit and had enough. I lifted my hand to her shoulder and she shrugged it off, limping back into the kitchen. In the past two weeks since she had come home it seemed her mood had been getting increasingly foul and nobody seemed to have the slightest idea why. Least of all me, I thought it might be the medication or something, but she adamantly denied anything was wrong. I decided to have Jake and Leah's engagement party today because her mood just seemed to be getting worse, and to be honest I was afraid if I waited any longer she just might end up going crazy on someone. It killed me not knowing why she was so upset.

She wasn't too bad when it was just us around, but when everyone came over, or God forbid Jake and Leah came over, she would instantly have the most foul mood swings. I thought about asking her doctor about it, but I was afraid I would get her even more pissed and she would put me on a sex ban. That shit sucked. Plus she knew she was doing it and often apologized for it at the end of the day, but while it was going on, like right this second, it was just fucking annoying.

"Seriously Bella, what the fuck!" Jake growled after her towards the kitchen.

"Fuck off Jake!" she yelled back, just before I heard the front door slam. Well fuck.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, sitting heavily on the couch next to Leah. "Well, go after her, dumbass!" She said, smacking my arm.

"I can't!" I snapped, standing back up to pace the living room. "She'll just say it's nothing, but still be upset! I don't know what her deal is!"

"Is she pregnant?" Jake deadpanned. I just glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying Leah's pretty moody sometimes..OUCH!" he yelled rubbing his arm where she had just punched him.

"No, she is not pregnant! She is just going through, like post traumatic stress or depression, or something like that," I said, picking some familiar words that sounded good together. I looked at the clock, everyone would start arriving for the party in just a few hours. I had to get her back and cheerful before then.

"Have you ever just asked her whats wrong?" Leah suggested, getting exasperated by us emotionally retarded males.

"I just said, she only says it's nothing when I try to ask her."

"No I mean really ask, not just the moments she is being bitchy," she rolled her eyes at my obvious confusion and continued. "You know, there is a difference in how you ask her whats wrong, right? You can't just ask when she it being bitchy. You have to talk to her and make it at least appear that you really want to know what is wrong."

"I really do want to know!" I snapped. Fuck it! I will just do this shit my way. I'll go yell at her and get her to yell at me in return . End up having mind blowing make-up sex, then she will tell me whats wrong. Boom, problem solved. I left the house feeling pretty smug about figuring out how to handle this on my own, a little annoyed that I hadn't thought of it all before now. I smelled the air, knowing she wouldn't drive away and instead opt for a walk in the woods. That was what Bella had always done when she needed to think.

She wasn't very far, just sitting on a fallen tree, staring off into the woods, not really looking at anything in particular. "I'm sorry," she said softly, soundly very close to tears. Well, fuck! How the hell am I supposed to yell at her now?

I dropped to my knees in front of her, taking her hands in mine. "Babe, please tell me what's been bothering you?"

She looked down at me, with a sadness in her eyes. "Is there any known information about someone growing to hate thier imprint?"

All the breath had been knocked out of me and my heart felt as if it had just stopped beating. I knew it could happen. My head felt light and the possibility of me throwing up all over her became the serious immediate threat. She didn't want me anymore. I had put her in too much danger as a wolf, I failed my imprint. I felt my spine start to tingle and thought I might just phase right here, right now. I always said that I would never force her to stay with me, if she wanted to leave, but I never thought she would. . . I thought we were happy. I dropped her hands and stood slowly. "Not that I know of."

She closed her eyes and covered her face. She didn't say anything for a good five minutes, so I am guessing that was her way of dismissing me. I had to leave, I had to get out of here, away from this. I could accidentally hurt her if I stayed. I ran like a coward, further into the woods, phasing no farther then ten feet away from her. I howled loudly, letting all of my heartbreak and feeling of loss sing out.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I left the house, I knew I was being a tad dramatic, but I just couldn't sit there another second watching the two of them, Jake and Leah. I had nothing against them.. well except for that one thing. They were getting married. They were going to tell family, friends, and all the Gods above that they loved each other and wanted to be together forever. Okay, before your judge me, I know I was Ms. Anti-Marriage, but after such a life threatening ordeal, such as the one I just so happened to barely live through, somethings change. I wanted nothing more than what Jake and Leah were going to have.

Minus the fact that she is knocked up, well I might even take that to be able to legally call Paul my husband. He would be a wonderful father, I seen the way he plays with the little kids at the bon fires. I wanted him to play with our children like that. I wanted Paul to be mine. I know all the imprint crap blah blah blah, but that didn't mean a man instantly wanted marriage. Sex yes, marriage no. The word marriage is a sure fire way to get a man's feet moving in the other direction.

That had been my train of thought the past two weeks now. I knew I was turning into a bitch, but as the engagement party drew closer and the more plans Leah shared with Emily and I, the less I felt like being cheerful happy Bella. Not that I was just all rays of sunshine before, but now even just being in the same room with them now was hard. I knew I should say something to Paul, but I also knew that I would drive him away and possibly send him running. Or worse, he would marry me out of obligation and come to resent me!

I walked until I saw a fallen tree, sitting heavily on it, staring into the woods. I knew that he had come to look for me, I just felt him. The vibe that washed over me when he got closer was determination. I guess I had finally broke that last straw. Alright, I know that maybe throwing the coaster was not the greatest of ideas, but he DOES know better, and to use the fucking thing in my house!

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice breaking a little. I was sorry. I wanted to just be happy with the imprint and us living together, but I wasn't, I wanted to be his wife. If I said as much, he would feel obligated and I couldn't bare the look of animosity he would give me.

He went to knees in front of me, I could see all the my bitchiness had worn on him. His hair was a mess, like he had been runing his hands through it. He does that when he is frustrated. His eyes were strained and a little red, tired, but not physically. Emotionally. "Babe, please tell me what's been bothering you."

I looked down at him, preparing myself mentally for his rejection, but first I had to ask. I had to see if I had even a chance of keeping him after I told him. "Is there any known information about someone growing to hate your imprint?" His breath sucked in sharply and he dropped my hands. I covered my face, not wanting to see the emotion on his face. He didn't say anything at first, but then came the stiff reply. "Not that I know of." This gave me a little hope. Maybe he wouldn't hate me. Maybe he would forgive my stupid woman urges and want the same thing. Maybe.

With my face still covered, I took a deep breath. "I love you, but I just don't want to lose-" A heart wrenching howl ended my speech. I uncovered my face only to see that Paul was no longer with me. I stood up up alarmed, looking around back towards the house for Jake or Leah. Both came running out, Jake quickly phased, leaving Leah at my side.

"What happened?" she whispered, her voice full of concern.

"I..I don't know.. We were talking and then he was gone..." Paul's pain ripping through me as if hot coals sitting in my belly. What did I say? What was going on that I had just missed, I asked him... "Oh my god!" I fell to my hands and knees, retching everything I ate today on the forest floor.

Leah was at my side, holding my hair. "What? What is it?"

"I did this!" I gasped between my now hyperventilating breaths. "I...asked him...If someone ever grew to hate their imprint!"

"Jesus! Fuck! Why would you ask that?" she snapped, almost dropping my hair in my own puke. Yuck.

"I didn't mean that I hated him! I wanted...I wanted to ask him to marry me!" I said, my head feeling light, the impending threat to pass out seconds away. "I didn't want him to feel obligated to then come to hate me later!"

"Bella sit back, your going to-"

Darkness claimed me.

JAKE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Paul! Stop!" I was right behind him. His thoughts were a jumble of mixed memories of him and Bella, and the fierce weight of pain, loss and anger. "Paul!"

He suddenly turned on me, growling loudly. '_Why? What is there left for me to stop for? NOTHING! She doesn't want me anymore_!' He spat, showing me only moments before while they were together and what she had said.

'_This doesn't make sense, why would she grow to hate you_?' I thought, trying to ignore the fact that his memory was now on loop, the one sentence replaying over and over again. _'Paul stop! You're torturing yourself!'_

I didn't ever see them not being together, not just because of the imprint, but even before. They always had this passionate relationship that was just so extreme, no matter which way it went. When they hated each other, it was a passionate hate and when they loved each other it was this extreme love that consumed them both. It was as if they were magnets they were so drawn together. They just couldn't stay away from each other, hate or love, they were one in the same. They were passion. They were meant to be together.

Most of us wolves had never even seen or bothered to look for our imprints, but Paul and Bella duked it out, for years before he even imprinted. It was more then nature, it was destiny. Fate.

'It was wrong.' Paul thought, brokenly.

I stepped back and narrowed my eyes at my friend, pack mate and brother, growling loudly. 'You are such a fucking pussy!'

His head snapped up, growly loudly at me. Loud enough to send the birds scattering from the trees above us. 'What the fuck brought you to that conclusion, oh fearless leader? Because I am hurting at my imprints rejection?'

'Paul, not once since you met Bella have you ever let her have the last fucking word!' I shouted at him in my mind. 'You two would go to battle over something as pointless as a hot dog! Why now, when you need to fight the most, would even thinking about giving up?'

He lunged, snapping his jaws inches from my throat before I moved. 'Shut up!'

'Why because I'm right? Man the fuck up!' I yelled at him. 'I thought you were a wolf, not a kitten. Jesus Paul, your manly status is at risk here!'

He gave me another growl before charging at me again. I moved, thankful that his pain was binding him because he could have (and usually does) best me. I felt the shimmer of another wolf phasing and Seths rapid fire, frantic thinking. I couldn't get a handle on what he was trying to say. It was fragments, broken and hurried and panicked. ' _Bella...Not waking up...Got sick...Leah...'. _

I didn't wait to see if Paul was behind me and just took off back towards Paul's house. I could see Seth phased back, dressed in his shorts and bouncing around waiting for me at the treeline. I phased, throwing on my shorts as I ran behind him into the house. Leah was just walking out of Paul's room with what looked like balled up clothing that smelled of blood and vomit.

She looked at me sadly and put her fingers to her lips pushing towards the washroom so she could throw the disastrous clothing into the wash. I heard loud retching coming from the bedroom and started to run back there, but Leah's hand stopped me. "She is in shock."

"What happened? I mean I know she says she hates him, but why?" I asked, hoping that the whole, girl bond thing would have brought to light some answers.

"She doesn't hate him, it was poor choice of words. It's a complicated story, but she was making sure that he wouldn't hate her." I creased my brow and she smiled a little, nodding her understanding. "I know it sounds so kindergarten when you say it out loud, but she seriously loves him. Did you get him to come back?"

I looked out the window but saw no signs of him following me. "No, he is letting her go, so that she doesn't have to be with him."

"What a dumbass!" she spat, her hand starting to shake.

"Relax, you can't phase right now," I said kissing the top of her head, feeling her relax instantly.

"Do you think he will come back?" she asked looking up at me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I hugged her tight, hoping my words sank into that thick-ass brain of Paul's. "I don't know. I hope so."

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I insisted Leah have the party anyway. I asked that she just make my apologies that I was sick. I was sick. How could I be so stupid? Now without even a chance at keeping him, I had turned him away. He thinks I hate him! Fuck! I climbed out the back window, running blindly into the woods, not caring that I was only wearing one of Pauls thin T-shirts and boxers and my purple Converse.

I ran until my lungs burned, and then I ran further, trying to out run the pain. I fucked up something so perfect and beautiful because I am selfish! I deserve to be left, alone and hurting. I was pretty sure that i just ran past the La Push border when I ran into something fuzzy and hard. I fell to my butt quite hard with a loud unlady like "OOff"

I looked up from my seat on the ground to see a pair of familiar yellow eyes. I had never ventured to ask how much humanity is retained when they are in wolf form. I knew that Paul said they can speak in the packs mind and everything, but there had to be some base animal instincts that were forefront in the wolf. For the first time since I met Paul, I was truely afraid of him. I scurried backwards trying to stand while he stared at me, unmoving like a beautiful statue.

"Paul I..." I didn't know what to say. I actually did know what to say, but I just didn't know where to start. He phased before my eyes, beautiful in the moonlight that crept in through the trees. I was still a little scared, I stood, backing up a little. "Paul I..."

"What?" he spat, his body vibrating. "What could you possibly say right now?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"YOUR SORRY? REALLY?" he said scornfully.

All self pity aside, he was pissing me off. "If you let me just speak-"

"I think you have said enough really, I don't think I would have anything left if you tore up my dignity along with my heart," he said nastily.

I drew a deep breath. Alright I deserved that, but this was us. We had been overly agreeable for too long. This fight was a long time coming and I would be damned if I was going to lose it. Losing this fight meant losing him. For Paul, I'd fight until I could no longer take a breath. "Paul! Would you shut the fuck up for just a fucking second?"

He stalked forward in all his naked glory, making me back into a tree. "Speak."

I glared at him ready to remind him who the dog was in this relationship, but I was also trying hard to keep my hands off the ripped chest that I'd love so very much to lick right at the moment. "Paul, I love you."

His eyes softened a fraction and then he became steeled again. "That is not what you said earlier."

Alright, I have had enough! I balled my fists and tried to stand as tall as my 5'2" height would allow me, getting right in his face. "Look, you stubborn fucking mutt! I had reasons and if you had just stayed instead of running off like a fucking pussy you would have heard them!" His eyes flashed with anger, but I could see that the heat behind them was dulled. He was listening. I opened my mouth again to explain, but there was suddenly a very large naked man pressing me up against the tree, his mouth on mine and his obvious arousal poking at my thigh.

My arms went around him instantly, holding him to my body, determined to never let him out of my arms again. Fuck marriage, if it means I lose him, then I don't want it. He pulled back, making me instantly feel cold. "I am listening."

"It's not important," I said, trying to pull him back into my arms, but he pulled back growling a little.

" There have been too many times in this relationship already I thought I had lost you. Tell me now so we can move on!" he grumbled.

I sighed, defeated. I put my head on his chest, soaking up his warmth and strength. "Iwanttogetmarried" I said as fast as possible, closing my eyes tight. He pulled away, and my heart sank. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to watch him walk away.

"Isabella Marie Swan... Would you open your fucking eyes please?" he snapped mid-sentence. I opened my eyes and there he was on one knee reaching for my hands... Naked. "Thank you. Now, Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was thrilled, sick, excited and panicked all at the same time. "You don't have to-"

"Really, are you going to make me beg you?" he said, exasperated.

"No, but you-"

He sighed and stood up. "Woman, you know I never do anything I don't want right?" he pressed.

"Right, but-"

"And you know that I love you, right?" he continued. I nodded, not wanting to chance getting cut off again. "I want to marry you, I have for a while. Now that you have an idea of where I am coming from, shall I ask again or do you understand the question?"

I glared up at him, pretending to think about it, but I couldn't hold a straight face for long. "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked, giving me a tentative smile.

"Yes!" I confirmed.

He pulled me into another searing kiss and I giggling when he threw me to the forest floor. Kissing away the worries, my anger and kissing away the past. We made love on the forest floor, celebrating our future to come.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Leah! Come on! You're going to be late, and Jake will accuse me of kidnapping you!" I yelled from downstairs of my house. Well, Charlies house. Paul moved us here, a few months ago, when I broke down at the Realtor office just as I was about to sign on the dotted line putting it up for sale. I just couldn't do it. It was just too hard letting it go like that. To let him go. Leah had stayed the night. Jake ended up buying Paul's old house and all the guys were over there getting ready for the big day.

I looked to Emily, Kim and Rebecca helplessly. We had twenty minutes before we were supposed too meet at the beach for the wedding ceremony and she hadn't said a word in the past hour. "Should I go up there?" Kim and Rebecca's eyes got big, but Emily chewed her lip, bouncing little Samuel Jr. on her knee.

"I don't know! She had a fit last night about being too fat to fit in her dress," Emily warned. "Maybe it is just a 8th month pity party."

"Yeah but she isn't supposed to be getting stressed at all right now," I sighed, making up my mind to go upstairs, stopping at my old bedroom door and knocking lightly. "Leah... Are you alright?" I pressed my ear to the door, wishing I had puppy powers of my own so that I could hear what was going on in there. I heard a small noise and took it as an okay to come in. I opened the door, quickly looking around. Leah stood in front of the full length mirror taking in her appearance. She was beautiful. Even with the twins pushing on her tiny frame to what seemed to be impossible limits, she still radiated classic elegance. We had gone shopping together, taking a full three weeks for her to pick out the best dress. I could confidently say that I could recite the dress as if I were reading the details straight out of a magazine. The dress was a pale pink color, beautifully complementing her tanned skin. The back was an open back with a jeweled appliqué at the empire waist, cascading handmade silk flowers down the back, modified chapel train.

"I am a cow!" she said, turning to face me in a perfect very bridal model pose. "Jake is going to marry a cow."

"You are not a cow!" I exclaimed, not in the least bit harsh as I watched her smiling at me. She might be large right now, but she was more then ready to marry Jake to care if she was carrying twins or even triplets if that had been the case. I walked over to her side, taking her arm and helping her towards the door. "You are, however, going to up have a very annoyed furry fiance if you don't hurry up and get to the alter at the moment." I called Kim and Rebecca to come help get Leah down the stairs and then pulled out my phone to text Paul.

*_We are on the way now_ - Bella* I only made it half way down the stairs before my phone buzzed in my hand, almost making me trip over the yards of taffeta that Leah insisted I wear. Right, like me, heels and yards of fabric are ever a good idea.

*_what the fuck happened? Forget what day it was? _- Paul* God he was lucky that I loved him.

*_Shut up and worry about the groom, alright? We are on our way now_- Bella* I thought about calling and personally bitching him out, but Emily called in from the front door that Leah was in the car and ready to go. Besides, yelling at him always turned into sex and going to a wolf wedding feeling all hot and bothered just wasn't going to work.

I climbed into the limo last, getting a smile from Leah that only I really understood. She fought me tooth and nail over getting a limo. She said it was unnecessary, but I told her it will be a great way to make an entrance, seeing how it's on the beach and everything is so open. I got her on board when I said we could have the guys greet the limo and so that as the bridesmaids and myself,maid of honor, exited the car, the guys could escort us straight up the isle. It would look awesome and I knew that her smile was her way of telling me that she had a agreed.

We made it to the beach, the limo parking perfectly so that when the back door opened, it opened to the white cloth put down as the isle to the alter. White lillys lined the isle, white chairs for the guests and Gazebo draped with a mix of silk and fresh flowers the boys had made themselves. All of the bridesmaids, including myself were in pale pink and as for bridesmaid outfits go, they were actually not so hideous. I was glad that Leah didn't go with the traditional make-the-bridesmaids-look-gross- so- I-look-better thing.

The driver came around and opened the door, Kim left first with Jared who stood waiting for her, taking her hand and slowly walking down the isle. Emily got out next, greeted by Sam who had a smile that seemed to reach ear to ear, no doubt thinking of there own marriage only a few months ago. It seemed like everyone was getting married these days. I looked down at the silver band on my own finger and smiled. No, it hadn't happened yet and it wouldn't for awhile yet, but knowing it was a part of our future was just enough to put me over the moon. It was my turn, I smiled widely at Paul, who was waiting for me by the door. He looked amazing in the black tux he had purchased just for the wedding. I told him he could rent one, but he insisted on buying, saying that he looked hot in a tux and would want to use it to get me going sometime. He was right. I held his offered arm and we slowly walked down the isle together to the spot in which Jake stood, whom I honestly believed that if he smiled any bigger his jaw would fall off.

The traditional Wedding March started and we all watched as Leah exited the car, hearing gasps of ooos and ahhws and soft sniffles. I just smiled, she really was beautiful, even as she stood stretched to the max, 8 months pregnant with twins.

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

The wedding went off without any problems, which was nice because I really didn't want to watch Leah give birth to the twins.. Just not the vagina I would want to see. I know I am an asshole, but seriously, Leah is like a pack brother... and that would just be awkward.

We made it to the reception, which we just held Billy's house since there wasn't a whole lot of people at the wedding and we only had Sue and Bella,the Rez's best cooks, make the food for the celebration. I looked around spotting my Bella rubbing on Leah's extended belly with a smile, talking happily about names. I cocked my head in thought trying to imagine Bella with a bloated pregnant belly and smiled. She would still look amazingly beautiful.

Things with Bella worked out for the best when we moved to her fathers house. I really didn't want to leave the reservation, but I knew that there wasn't any real threat from the vampires anymore and I was confident that the guys could handle any random nomads passing through. Besides the fact that Seth and Edward had been like little girly BFF's since the accident, texting and emailing each other all the time, keeping us in constant contact with at least one Cullen to know if they were going to be in the area.

Bella had even eventually forgave Edward for his part of what went on, understanding that it was unintentional, a little bit creepy, but still unintentional. It was not quite as powerful as the imprint, but still the same principle. Emmett had taken off that night and never came back. I heard from Edward that he was now a nomad, checking in every now and again.

I smiled as I heard Bella joking with Jake about something that happened in their childhood when I saw Leah heading towards the house. I decided that I needed another beer and followed, catching up just in time to catch her as she collapsed. I dropped my empty bottle, catching her in my arms just before she was about to hit the ground. Her head lulled back onto my shoulder, her eyes were closed and her breath was shallow.

"JAKE! BELLA!" I screamed, praying that they were close. I could hear their feet pounding against the ground as they rushed to my side, my words came out jumbled and strung together. I stopped and took a quick breath starting over again. "She just dropped, I don't know what happened!"

Jake scooped her up, running to the rabbit making Bella scream out. "Don't take that piece of shit! Take my truck!" She was already heading for the monster I had parked here yesterday. I out ran her, taking the keys from her hand as I ran by. I knew she would be annoyed at me but would understand. I jumped into the cab, reaching over and opening the passenger side door for Jake to climb in. Bella jumped in back, opening the divider window so she could hear us.

I started the truck and peeled out as we left the small dirt driveway, yelling for Bella to call ahead to the hospital so that they knew we were on the way and would be ready.

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

I watched helplessly from the bed of the truck through the little window. She still hadn't woke up, and Jake was cooing and talking to her, trying to get her to respond to him. I had called the hospital on the way and as we pulled up to the emergency area there were four nurses and two doctors waiting for us, helping Jake take her from the truck. As he got the point across that he was going to carry her in, I jumped from the bed of the truck, following behind him as he carried his new bride to where the doctors were instructing him. We came to a stop in a small room and Jake finally set her down, sliding her on to the waiting gurney. He stood frozen for a second and looked back at me with a panicked expression. I was somewhat confused, looking for what he was seeing and found it on his hand. Blood. He must have not smelled it in his panic for Leah's well being.

I was suddenly flanked by two large nurses that I seriously considered sending Paul to deal with, but obeyed as they shooed me from the room, leaving Jake at Leah's side. Thank fucking God, because I really don't think that fight would have ended well for anyone and Jake would never forgive himself if he phased so close to Leah and the babies.

A little dejected, I walked out to the waiting area to find Paul waiting for me with open arms. I went to him, burying my face into his chest. "There was blood," I mumbled against him.

I could feel the movement of his head and the tremble of his voice as it rumbled into my ear. "I know I smelled it, but I didnt want to say anything to him with the chance of him phasing in the truck." I understood that. Paul's temper had gotten much better since we moved off the reservation and we began working other options and oulets for anger. The goal was to stop phasing completely, he said because someday he wanted kids and would feel better if he could be confident he didnt stand the chance of hurting them as a reaction to every little upset. I felt his head move and he looked down at me, kissing my head. "Everything is going to be fine."

I looked up at him and searched his face. "Do you really think so?"

He nodded, looking at me and smiling. He was lying, but I loved him for it. He knew I knew better, but I think if we both tried to believe it, it had to better than looking at the worst and might even prove us wrong.

Everyone from the reception had come to the hospital, all waiting for any kind of news. It took six hours and three more nurses to go to that room where they took Leah and kept Jake, but Jake finally came out, tears streaming down his face and his whole body shaking. My heart sank and my teeth clenched against the impending bad news. I tried to stand, but ended up falling back into my seat again, Paul holding me close to him while we both looked at Jake, waiting for him to speak.

He smiled, but the tears flowed harder and he dropped to his knees in front of me resting his head in my lap, sobbing against me. I didn't know if they were tear of relief or sorrow, so I stroked his hair, crying along with him. He kept repeating something into my lap, over and over but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I looked at Paul, but he shrugged and we had to sit and wait patiently for Jake to calm down. Finally he sat up, resting his elbows on my knees, rubbing his red eyes and looking up, taking a long, deep, shaky breath.

"They said it was Placenta Accreta. She fainted from the blood loss," he took another shaky breath and looked up at me. "She woke up and was okay when she went into Labor. We had two girls, but she wasn't able to deliver the afterbirth." The tears started falling down his face again and he began sobbing loudly. "By the time they tried to do an emergency C-section she had already lost too much blood." He shook his head as if he denied it then it would go away. It would take it back.

"Oh my god Jake!" I pulled him into my arms, hearing Sue and Seth sobbing, holding on to each other. As we all mourned the loss of our friend, Sister, and daughter, two nurses came out of the double doors, each pushing a small cart out to the waiting room. Jake jumped up out of my arms almost running to the two small carts looking into each of them with loving gazes. I saw the resolve the second it happened. Whatever silent promise he had made to his daughters that day, I witnessed the exact second it happened. I slowly stood and walked over to Jake, touching his shoulder gently and peered into the incubators seeing identical brown eyes and tan skin looking back at me.

"This is Leah, and this is Marie," he said proudly, and he looked up and around the room and back at the tiny figures. "My daughters."

PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW

I winced hearing Bella holler from upstairs. "GIRLS! GET UP HERE AND MAKE YOUR BEDS, PLEASE!"

They looked at each other and then looked at me. I knew that if they ignored their Auntie then I would be the one catching the back lash. "Go on," I said, nodding towards the stairs. They both whined identical little whines and put the XBox controllers down, heading up the stairs. I smiled to myself, thinking of the evil things I could do to the girls characters while they were away from their controllers when I heard my wife again.

"Paul! Go get Charlie, and Renee from Jake please!" she shouted her orders and I rolled my eyes.

"Damn woman! You are awfully demanding today!" I shouted, setting my controller down and headed out back to find where Jake and the others had gone to. It had been five years since we had lost Leah. The girls had a room at our house for when Jake was away for shows. He ended up going back to school and earning a large and small engine mechanics license. He now worked as a concept car builder for not only Honda, but Mitsubishi as well. Bella was really proud of him. We ended up building on to the house just so that the girls were able to have a room here.

I spotted Jake talking to Seth, a brown-haired sleeping two year old in each arm. I had to smile. When the girls turned three, Bella got really sick for almost a week straight. Finally, after losing a lot of weight in which she couldn't afford to lose in the first place, we went to the doctor only to find out that apparently twins were not only on Billy's side of the family, but on Charlie's side as well. I about died with fear. With everything that happened to Leah and it coincidentally being twins as well, every little sneeze, wince or groan had me up and running to her side. So much so that she actually forced me to stay with Jake for three days so that she could breath. Our girls Charlie and Renee were born exactly two years ago today, turning our lives upside down. Jake still lived in my old house on the rez and remained the pack leader. I had not phased since the day that I found out Bella was pregnant.

The rez boys came over all the time, which was something that I didn't expect with us no longer living on the Rez, but apparently every single one of them turned into a big pussy instead of big bad strong wolves when you put a baby girl in their arms. I quietly walked over and took Charlie first and then Renee, carefully carrying them upstairs to their bedroom, yet another addition to the house. Bella finally had a good use for all the money that Chief Swan and her mother had left her.

When i got them laid down with a minimal amount of fussing, I went searching for my wife finding her sitting in a pile of boxes that were marked Baby stuff and I smiled. "Feeling nostalgic?"

She looked up at me and nodded looking around at the piles of stuff. "I guess I got caught up in all of it," she said, quickly wiping tears away and standing up.

"Babe, they are turning two, not twenty," I said laughing, kissing her cheek lightly. She leaned back at glared at me.

"Might as well be twenty!" She pouted, laying her head on my chest. I head Jake come in the house yelling at Leah and Marie to stop fighting, waking Charlie and Renee up who started screaming right as the Rez boys showed up at the house with Billy and sue.

Bella seemed to read my thoughts and started to laugh. I smiled and kissed her softy. "Can you believe where are life has taken us right now?" I said shaking my head. "Our girls are turning two!"

Bella suddenly blushed and cleared her throat making me narrow my eyes instantly, knowing she was about to say something she didn't want to. "Well actually I was going to ask you something actually..."

I growled lightly, holding her chin so she was looking in my eyes. "Out with it woman!"

She smiled sweetly and searched my eyes. "Wanna do it again?"

I choked a little, quickly recovering and let a slow smile spread across my face. "Is that a choice or is it that you are ready to do it again?"

She smiled, pulling me to meet her lips, kissing me with the passion that is equal to even our first kiss. "Are you ready?"

I heard something break, followed by Jake swearing at Seth who was laughing along with the girls. Sue was in Charlie and Renees room, entertaining them while Billy and the boys talked about the latest football game. I looked into Bella's eyes and smiled widely. "I couldn't possibly be anymore ready than I am at this moment."

AUTHORS NOTE: Well here it is FINALLY. I am sorry about the procrastination, life got thick and I couldn't look past it. Now I wanted to make this last and final chapter fitting and not something you would expect, so please let me know what you thought. I love you guys and all your support during this story and all the love for my other work! I will be taking a break from writing Fan Fic for a while, but I have lots of stories that you guys can look through and dont forget to Review!

I would like to live a shout out to my wonderful beta Isabella's Beta Chop Shop. She is the bestest in the world and helped me lots when i got stuck and waited almost as paciently as you guys for this bitch of a chapter to get out of my brain.

I love you guys! This story was amazing and your love and support was amazing too!

Juliet

Don't forget to look up Black Sheep Fiction on Facebook and for the blog, look on my profile!


End file.
